Tout ce qu'il peut faire pour elle
by July-b0nes
Summary: Brennan est avec Peter depuis 6 mois, ce qui ne plaît pas à Booth qui est très jaloux. Cependant, un évènement inattendu va arriver...
1. Chapter 1

_**Bonsoir tout le monde, voilà ma première fiction. Si je publie une fiction c'est grâce à Ficandbones qui m'a laissé la possibilité d'écrire un chapitre de sa fiction "Mon champion" qui est d'ailleurs une magnifique fiction. Oui j'en ai eu de la chance je sais ^^. C'est elle qui m'a poussé à écrire, et c'est aussi Ficandbones qui m'a donné l'idée de fiction, et qui a trouvé le titre de la fiction. Donc un très très grand merci à elle pour tout ce qu'elle a fait pour moi.**_

_**J'espère que cette fiction vous plaira. Bonne lecture.**_

* * *

Cela faisait maintenant 6 mois que Temperance et Peter étaient ensemble, ils s'étaient rencontrés lorsqu'il avait dû remplacer Booth sur une enquête. Depuis, entre eux, c'était le grand amour, ce qui avait le don de rendre Booth jaloux. Elle n'avait jamais eu de relation amoureuse aussi longue, et aujourd'hui elle était avec ce Peter... Comment pouvait-il la rendre plus heureuse que lui l'aurait pu. Qu'avait-il de plus que lui.

Il savait qu'il avait fait une erreur en repoussant Brennan pour Hannah, mais lorsque celle-ci avait refusé sa demande, il s'était bizarrement senti soulagé. Mais le destin n'avait pas voulu les réunir car quand il s'était senti prêt à se déclarer elle lui avait annoncé qu'elle était avec son collègue de travail. Il avait à nouveau eu le coeur brisé et ne voulait plus aucune autre femme dans sa vie que Temperance. Pour lui si elle était heureuse, c'était le principal. Malgré que ce ne soit pas lui qui fasse son bonheur.

Ce matin là Temperance se leva de son lit et alla dans la cuisine rejoindre son petit ami qui était occupé de préparer le petit déjeuner. Elle l'enlaca puis s'installa sur sa chaise, pour qu'il lui serve son petit déjeuner.

« Tu as passé une bonne nuit Temp' ?»

« Oui, assez courte mais j'ai bien dormi et toi ?»

« J'ai passé une très bonne nuit dans tes bras.»

Elle lui sourit puis regarda son téléphone, qui venait de sonner signalant qu'elle venai de recevoir un message. Lorsqu'elle vu le destinataire elle sourit ce que remarqua Peter.

Elle lu le message qui provenait de Booth, où il lui demandait s'ils pouvaient manger de la cuisine thaï comme avant. Elle lui avait tout de suite répondu que ça serait avec plaisir.

« Pourquoi souris-tu comme ça Temp' ?»

« Oh pour rien, c'est juste Booth qui me propose un repas thaï.»

« Et tu vas accepter ?»

« Oui, à part pour les enquêtes, nous ne nous voyons plus.»

« D'accord, donc moi je reste ici seul à la maison ce soir c'est ça ?»

Il commencait à s'énerver tout en se rapprochant de Temperance.

« Ecoutes Peter, nous passons tout notre temps ensemble, je pense que je peux de temps en temps aller voir Booth, c'est mon partenaire et mon ami.»

« C'est avec moi que tu es en couple Temperance, pas avec Booth, alors tu n'iras pas dîner avec lui ce soir...»

« Tu ne m'obligeras à rester ici, si je veux voir Booth, j'irais et ça tu ne m'en empêcheras pas.»

« Tu es sûre que c'est seulement pour dîner ? Il va t'emmener dans son lit, il n'attend que ça depuis que nous sommes ensemble.»

« Arrêtes de dire n'importe quoi, Booth n'est pas comme ça, il ne te trahirait pas... Et il n'en a de toute façon pas envie, c'est juste pour discuter et passer du temps ensemble... comme avant.»

« Tu es aveugle ou quoi ? Il te dévore des yeux, il va tout faire pour détruire notre couple et toi tu ne vois donc rien ? Tu n'iras pas.»

Il l'avait attrapée par le poignet, elle s'était levée de sa chaise pour se débattre.

« Lâches moi tout de suite Peter.»

Il la serra encore plus, ce qui eu pour effet une grimace de douleur de la peur de Brennan.

« Je ne te lâche pas tant que tu ne me promets pas que tu n'iras pas avec Booth ce soir et que tu resteras avec moi, ce n'est qu'un salaud, un salaud... Il veut te récupérer.»

Elle lui flanqua une gifle de son autre main. Et commença à s'énerver.

« Plus jamais tu ne traiteras Booth de salaud, plus jamais, il est mon meilleur ami, il m'a sauvé la vie et a toujours été là pour moi, il m'a consolé, m'a protégé... et jamais tu ne m'empêcheras de couper les ponts avec...»

Elle avait hurlé, et dans un excès de colère s'était lâchée de l'emprise de Peter. Il l'avait rattrapé et lui avait hurlé dessus.

« Et toi plus jamais tu ne le verras, je te l'interdis... Si je te vois avec, je te préviens que ça ira mal aussi bien pour lui que pour toi..»

« Tu es complètement fou, je ne t'appartiens pas, et je ne t'appartiendrais jamais tu entends...»

« Tu es à moi Temperance, que tu le veuilles ou non, tu es à moi.»

« JAMAIS DE LA VIE espèce de grand malade, je ne serais jamais à toi... Tu ne m'interdiras jamais de voir Booth, car si tu fais ça, nous deux c'est terminé. »

Il s'était retourné pour ouvrir le tiroir et saisir un couteau de cuisine, lorsqu'elle s'en apperçu elle se mit à courrir aussi vite qu'elle pu jusque la salle de bain pour s'enfermer à clef et se protéger de son petit ami.

* * *

_**J'espère que ce début vous plaît et que vous reviendrez lire la suite. Je vous remercie d'être venue lire me lire.  
Je mettrais la suite dès que j'aurais écris le chapitre, cette semaine je pense.  
Encore un très grand merci à ficandbones pour ses conseils et son aide qui sans elle je n'aurais pas publié aujourd'hui.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Bonsoir,**_

_**Tout d'abord je vous remercie pour vos super reviews, ça me fait super plaisir, d'autant plus que je suis débutante dans ce domaine! ^^ Vos conseils sont les bienvenus !  
Merci à Ficandbones, Low-BB, lavicalinaezza, Solealuna, Bones-Booth156-Bones,  
fanfiction, TempBrennan et lili01 de m'avoir lu.**_

_**Ficandbones**__** : Merci pour ta review :) Oui l'idée est génial et le titre aussi... Merci encore car tout vient de toi ^^ **_

_**Low-BB **__**: Merci pour ta review, je suis contente que tu aies aimé le début.**_

_**lavicalinaezza**__** : Merci pour ta review, oui il est barjot, peut être que oui, peut être que non pour le chevalier blanc... **_

_**Solealuna**__** : Merci pour ta review, et pour me suivre, je suis contente =) **_

_**Bones-Booth156-Bones **__**: Merci pour ta review eh oui, on verra si il réussira ou non à l'empêcher de le voir**_

_**fanfiction**__** : Merci pour ta review c'est gentil, ça me fait plaisir :) **_

_**TempBrennan**__** : Merci pour ta review, j'ai attendu car je ne m'en sentais pas capable lol mais bon on verra ce que ça donne :) c'est habituel chez elle d'avoir des petits amis complètement barjots ^^ Tu m'as fait rire avec ton "il a l'air d'avoir un sacré grain". Je suis contente que ça t'ai plu et j'espère que ça continuera.**_

_**lili01**__** : Merci pour ta review, et je suis très contente que tu aimes. Pourvu que ça dure... =)**_

* * *

Peter courrait derrière Brennan, le couteau à la main, forcait sur la porte et donnait des coups de toutes ses forces. Il était rempli de rage, de jalousie... Comment Booth pouvait-il compter plus que lui aux yeux de Brennan ? Il lui en voulait et il était décidé à les faire souffrir autant qu'eux le faisaient souffrir.

« Temperance ouvres moi cette porte tout de suite.»

« Jamais de la vie, si c'est pour me faire du mal, vas te faire voir Peter.»

« Temperance, je t'aime, je ne te ferais pas de mal, c'est juste que je ne comprends pas comment Booth peut compter plus que moi à tes yeux."

« Arrêtes de me prendre pour une idiote s'il te plaît je sais très bien que tu vas me faire du mal. Et je t'ai déjà dit que Booth n'est que mon meilleur ami et qu'il est normal que nous nous voyions de temps en temps."

« Temperance on est heureux ensemble, s'il te plaît ne gâches pas tout..."

Pendant ce temps, Temperance sortait son téléphone pour demander de l'aide. Tout en essayant de garder la conversation pour pouvoir gagner du temps... Jamais Peter ne lui avait fait aussi peur durant ces 6 mois ensemble.

« Temperance...»

« C'est toi qui gâche tout là Peter, tu ne me fais pas confiance, tu sais très bien que Booth est mon ami et que jamais je ne pourrais vivre sans lui, mais que depuis 6 mois c'est avec toi que je suis et personne d'autre.»

Elle parlait tout en composant le numéro de Booth

« Mais ce qu'il veut c'est t'avoir rien que pour lui, il veut que nous nous séparons pour pouvoir enfin se mettre avec toi... Ouvres les yeux à la fin..."

Pendant ce temps temperance appelait Booth en chuchotant pour ne pas que son petit ami l'entende.

«Booth !»

«C'est Brennan, j'ai besoin d'aide venez chez moi s'il vous plaît vite...»

« Bones que se passe t-il ?»

« Dépêchez vous s'il vous plaît Booth, vite !»

« J'arrive Bones, je me dépêche, je sors de mon appartement, ne vous en faîtes pas..»

Brennan avait fini par s'énerver et avait parlé légèrement plus fort qu'elle ne voulu, Peter l'avait donc entendu et il savait que cette personne était évidemment Booth. Il était de plus en plus en colère et était à cet instant prêt à tout.

«Temperance à qui tu téléphones ?»

«Personne Peter... Personne..»

« Ne te fous pas de moi...»

Peter défonçait la porte, petit à petit, Brennan avait raccroché son téléphone et l'avait rangé dans sa poche.. Elle espérait que Booth arrive à temps pour la sauver, elle avait peur; peur qu'il lui fasse du mal. Elle savait que même en pratiquant différents arts martiaux, il était beaucoup plus fort qu'elle.  
Quant à Booth il avait entendu Peter parler sur un ton de colère et fut soudain pris de panique lorsque Brennan avait coupé la conversation. Il avait mis sa sirène et roulait le plus vite pour aller sauver sa Bones, quelque chose s'était passé et il allait la sauver comme il le faisait à chaque fois.

Peter avait réussi au bout du compte à défoncer la porte de la salle de bain il avait attrapé Brennan par le bras et l'avait traînée dans le salon.

« Qui as-tu appelé ? Tu as appelé Booth c'est ça ? Tu lui as demandé de l'aide hein ? Tu sais qu'il n'arrivera pas à temps, il n'est pas capable de te protéger ce sale type.»

« Booth n'est pas un sale type, et il a toujours su me protéger il saura encore me protéger aujourd'hui, j'ai confiance en lui.»

Peter mis une gifle à Brennan, qui elle mis un coup de pieds dans le tibia de Peter et se sauva, mais Peter la rattrapa encore par le bras et la plaqua au sol de sorte qu'elle ne puisse s'échapper.

« Tu as confiance en lui hein ? Et bien plus pour longtemps ma chère Temperance, Où crois-tu aller comme ça ? Tu n'arriveras pas à te sauver. Tu m'as trahi, tu vas payer maintenant.»

« Je ne t'ai pas trahi, pourquoi dis-tu ça ?»

« Parce que tu me dis considérer Booth comme ton meilleur ami, alors que je sais qu'il a été est et sera toujours bien plus que cela à tes yeux... tu l'aimes ça crève les yeux, tu m'as fait croire que j'étais celui que tu aimais, mais pendant ce temps tu ne pensais qu'à Booth, la preuve, quand il t'envoie un texto, ou t'appelle tu as un sourire que tu n'as jamais avec moi.. Tu m'as menti, tu m'as trahi, moi je t'aime comme un fou et toi tu t'enfous...»

« Arrêtes Peter, ne dis pas de bêtises, tu as toujours été le seul durant ces 6 mois, tu le sais c'est la seule fois depuis des mois que je vois Booth car je passe toujours mon temps avec toi. Booth c'est du passé et tu le sais très bien.»

« Maintenant tu vas arrêter de me mentir Temperance, ça suffit.. Avoues moi une bonne fois pour toute que tu l'aimes encore.»

« Non.»

« Allez, avoues... dis moi que tu l'aimes, DIS LE.»

« Je ne dirais pas quelque chose que je ne pense pas Peter.»

Il la serrait encore plus en la tenant fermement aux poignets.

« Peter tu me fais mal arrêtes S'il te plaît.»

« Pas temps que tu ne m'auras pas dit la vérité.»

« Il n'y a pas de vérité, la vérité je te l'ai déjà dite.»

« DIS LE TEMPERANCE, JE PERDS PATIENCE..»

« Tu n'as jamais été comme ça Peter que t'arrive t-il ? Regardes toi, tu deviens Complètement fou, tu es malade mon pauvre garçon.»

« Je ne suis pas un malade moi, c'est toi qui me rends comme ça, TOI ET SEULEMENT TOI TU ENTENDS.»

Il leva sa main pour lui planter le couteau dans le coeur, mais elle lui mis un coup de tête et partie en courant jusque la porte d'entrée. Elle n'eu pas le temps d'y arriver qu'en se retournant elle senti une lame entrer dans son abdomen. Puis elle s'effondra à terre, elle sentait du liquide chaud couler, et se sentait de plus en plus faible. Elle voyait toute sa vie défiler et partir doucement. Tous les bons moments avec Booth, avec Angela, et l'équipe défilaient. Booth n'avait pas réussi à la sauver, Peter avait raison, il n'était pas arrivé à temps. Elle n'entendrait plus son surnom sortir de la bouche de Booth, ne passerait plus de bons moments avec ses ami(e)s, ne résoudraient plus d'enquêtes avec Booth. Il ne pourrait plus la réconforter. Tout était fini.

* * *

_**J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, et que vous continuerez de lire.  
Je mettrais la suite encore une fois dès que j'aurais écris. Ce week-end ou la semaine prochaine.  
Et encore un très grand merci et bravo à Ficandbones pour ses idées et son titre de fiction et pour ceux ou celles qui ne sont pas allé(e)s lire sa fiction "Mon champion" Allez y car elle est vraiment trop géniale ! Et laissez lui plein de reviews.  
A bientôt :)**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Bonsoir, me revoilà pour un nouveau chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira. Merci de m'avoir lu, et merci à tous pour vos reviews ça me fait super plaisir, j'espère que ça durera :) ^^**_

_**Ficandbones**__** : Merci pour ta review, et ton compliment, de rien pour ton idée, elle est géniale :D Merci à toi de m'avoir donné une idée. **_

_**lavicalinaezza**__** : Merci pour ta review, tu verras si Booth réusssi à la sauver **_

_**Maeva **__**: Merci pour ta review, et ton compliment. Oui il est barge ! Voici la suite :) **_

_**Bones-Booth156-Bones**__** : Merci pour ta review. Eh si, sinon ce n'est plus drôle, tu verras si Booth arrive ou non ^^ **_

_**TempBrennan:**__** Merci pour ta review, et tes compliments, voilà enfin la suite. Tu verras pour le chevalier blanc, et si Brennan s'en sort ^^ **_

_**ale2695 **__**: Merci pour votre review et votre compliment **_

_**Inco-Nue**__** : Merci pour ta review et de m'avoir lu :)**_

_**Guest**__** : Merci pour ta review ! :) Ah on ne touche pas à sa Bones hein ^**_

_**Low-BB**__**: Merci pour ta review et ton compliement, voilà la suite**_

_**Memories01**__**: Merci pour ta review, et tes compliment ! Ca me fait plaisir :)**_

* * *

Peter se rendit soudain compte qu'il avait presque tué Brennan. Il fut soudain pris de panique, il avait fait tout cela par jalousie. Il voulut se sauver mais il entendit la porte s'ouvrir avec fracas, et quelqu'un arriver. Ce visage il ne le connaissait que trop bien... c'était Booth.

Booth en entrant avait vu Brennan inconsciente à terre et Peter le couteau à la main. Il fût pris de rage et de panique. Il se demandait ce qui avait bien pu se passer pour que Peter fasse cela à Brennan, il allait le découvrir et lui donner une bonne leçon tout de suite, mais aussi plus tard, car il ne devait pas laisser Brennan dans cet état trop longtemps. Il mit alors plusieurs coups de poing du plus fort qu'il le pu à Peter puis l'attacha profitant qu'il soit un peu sonné et lui remis un autre coup de poing. Il ne voulait plus s'arrêter, mais il se résigna . Il devait aller auprès de sa Bones. Il avait appelé le FBI pour qu'ils l'arrêtent et avait appelé une ambulance pour sauver Brennan. Il courra vers Brennan écouta son pouls qui était très lent et essaya de la réveiller.

«Bones... Bones je suis là, réveillez vous je vous en prie...Je suis tellement désolée Bones tout ça c'est ma faute, j'aurais dû vous protéger, je ne suis pas arrivé à temps... C'est ma faute... Pitié réveillez-vous.»

Il prit la main de Brennan et l'embrassa. Puis continua

« Bones.. S'il vous plaît, vous ne pouvez pas m'abandonner, vous n'avez pas le droit de me faire ça.. Ni à moi, ni à Angela, ni votre père... Bones pitié réveillez vous, j'ai besoin de vous... Je ne suis plus rien sans vous.»

Il se mit à sangloter doucement se rendant compte qu'elle ne se réveillerait pas, du moins pas pour le moment... Mais il continua de lui parler doucement. Il était prêt à tout pour elle. Dès qu'il le pourrait il se vengerait sur Peter, il n'avait pas le droit de faire du mal comme cela à Brennan, personne n'en avait le droit. Il avait la chance de l'avoir auprès d'elle tous les jours, et il lui avait fait du mal. Il ne pouvait pas l'accepter.

«Bones, vous êtes la personne la plus importante pour moi avec Parker, je vous en supplie... J'ai besoin de vous... besoin de voir vos beaux yeux bleus encore et encore, votre peau douce... vos cheveux soyeux... Je ne réussirais jamais à vivre sans vous... Je vous ai...»

Il fût coupé par les ambulanciers qui lui dirent de se pousser pour pouvoir s'occuper de Brennan.

«Pardon Monsieur, nous devons nous occuper d'elle...»

Il avait eu du mal à lâcher la main de Brennan, mais le fit pour son bien, plus vite elle serait emmenée mieux ça serait pour elle. Il ne pourrait pas supporter qu'elle soit morte et encore moins par sa faute.

Ils firent les premiers soins, et constatèrent tout de suite qu'elle était inconsciente et qu'il fallait l'emmener d'urgence à l'hôpital car elle perdait beaucoup trop de sang. Pendant ce temps le FBI était arrivé et Booth avait expliqué ce qu'il avait vu lorsqu'il était entré. Le FBI avait emmené Peter. Booth avait alors demandé aux ambulanciers s'il pouvait monter avec Brennan, et ils avaient répondu que oui. Ils emmenèrent Brennan dans l'ambulance, Booth ne lui lâchant pas la main. Ils firent la route, et les ambulanciers voyaient la peine de Booth et compatissaient, cependant ils préféraient ne rien dire, sachant que cela devait être difficile pour Booth de voir sa femme dans cet état. En effet, les ambulanciers pensaient que Brennan et Booth étaient mariés. Ils étaient arrivés à l'hôpital, avaient emmenés Brennan au bloc pour les soins et avaient demandé à Booth d'aller dans la salle d'attente.

Booth en profita pour appeler les fouines et le père de Brennan. Il commença par Max.

« Max j'écoute...»

« ... »

« Qui est à l'appareil ?»

« Max... C'est Booth...»

« Booth, que se passe t-il ? Il y a un problème ?»

« C'est Bones...»

Il fondit en larmes, et Max s'impatienta.

« Booth qu'est-il arrivé à ma fille ? Dîtes moi»

« Elle... Elle s'est faîte agressée... Elle est au bloc opératoire, je suis désolé Max, tout est ma faute..»

«Oh mon dieu, ma petite fille, pourquoi est-ce votre faute Booth ?"

Booth senti la colère de Max, il savait que Max était prêt à tout lorsque l'on touchait à sa fille.

«Venez à l'hôpital de Washington et je vous expliquerai...»

«J'arrive tout de suite..»

Max se mit en route pour rejoindre Booth à l'hôpital et en savoir plus sur l'agression de sa fille.

Booth appela Angela afin qu'elle prévienne toute l'équipe... Il avait séché ses larmes et voulait paraître fort au téléphone afin de ne pas trop inquiéter la meilleure amie de Bones.

«Angela Montenegro»

«Angela, c'est Booth..»

«Bonjour Booth, quelle est la raison de votre appel ? Tout va bien ?»

« Oui tout va bien.. Enfin non, enfin.. il y a un problème avec Bones»/c/p

« Quoi ? Quel problème ? Que se passe t-il Booth dîtes moi..»

Angela était paniquée Booth le sentait, mais il devait le lui dire.

« Bones est à l'hôpital... Elle s'est faîte agressée par Peter..»

«Oh mon dieu je vais le tuer ce sale type, je savais qu'il n'était pas fait pour elle, je le savais.. je lui avais dit...»

«Angela calmez vous.»

«Comment voulez-vous que je me calme lorsque ma meilleure amie est à l'hôpital...»

« Je sais, je suis dans la salle d'attente.»

« D'accord, je préviens toute l'équipe et nous arrivons.»

Angela était partie prévenir l'équipe qui était sous le choc, puis ils prirent tous la route pour l'hôpital. Quant à Max, il venait d'arriver à l'hôpital, et avait rejoint Booth dans la salle d'attente.

« Max..»

Il n'eu le temps d'en dire plus que Max lui mit un coup de poing dans la mâchoire.

«Max que vous arrive t-il ?»

«Ma fille est à l'hôpital de votre faute et vous croyez que je vais me retenir ? Je vous avais prévenu que si vous lui faisiez du mal, vous passeriez un sale quart d'heure.»

« Laissez moi vous expliquer, s'il vous plaît...»

«D'accord, assayons nous.»

Ils s'assayèrent et Booth expliqua toute l'histoire. Lorsque Brennan l'avait appelé en panique, qu'il s'était alors dépêché, avait mis la sirène et avait grillé tous les feux rouges. Il avait juré qu'il avait tout fait pour arriver à temps et la sauver comme il le faisait toujours. Mais il était arrivé trop tard. Des larmes recommençaient à couler.

«Je suis désolé Booth pour le coup de poing... J'aurais dû vous écouter avant, vous n'y êtes pour rien, vous avez fait tout ce que vous avez pu pour la sauver Booth, rien n'est votre faute.»

«Si, tout est ma faute, j'aurais dû faire plus vite, j'aurais dû arriver à temps, je l'aurais sauvée des mains de ce sale type, et elle ne serait pas dans cet état aujourd'hui..»

«Booth, je sais que vous avez fait tout votre possible.. vous tenez tellement à elle, que vous ne vous seriez pas permis de perdre une minute, alors ôtez vous cette idée de la tête..»«Oui je tiens à elle plus que vous ne pouvez le croire Max, je tiens à elle plus que ma propre vie.»«Oh que oui je sais combien vous tenez à elle.»

«Mais tout est ma faute.»

«STOP, je ne veux plus entendre ça sortir de votre bouche.»

« D'accord, comme vous voudrez.»

Ils se sourrirent et l'équipe du labo arriva, Angela alla dans les bras de Booth pour se réconforter, ils versèrent tous les deux des larmes lorsque le médecin arriva.

« Temperance Brennan ?»

Booth en entendant cela, se retourna le coeur battant de plus en plus fort et répondit.

« C'est nous, comment va t-elle ?»

« Je suis désolé...»

* * *

_**En espérant que ce chapitre vous aura plu. Je mettrais la suite encore une fois dès que j'aurais le temps d'écrire car en ce moment je n'ai pas trop le temps. J'essaierais ce weekend. Merci beaucoup de m'avoir lu, et à bientôt :) **_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Bonjour tout le monde ! :) Me revoilà pour un nouveau chapitre, j'avais dit que j'essairais de le mettre ce Weekend mais je n'ai vraiment pas eu le temps! Désolée.  
Merci à tous et toutes pour vos reviews qui me touchent et me font hyper plaisir. C'est super gentil de votre part !  
**_

_**Ficandbones**__** : Merci pour ta review ! :) C'est gentil **_

_**Low-BB **__**: Merci pour ta review, voilà la suite ^^ et tu verras si c'est une mauvaise blague :p **_

_**lulu037**__** : Merci pour ta review, il faut la couper la sinon il n'y a plus de suspense et ce n'est plus drôle ahah ! **_

_**lavicalinaezza**__** : Merci pour ta review ! Eh oui, ça c'est du Max hein ! Il ne change pas ^^**_

_**Guest**__** : Merci pour ta review, tu verras si Brennan meurt ou non hihi**_

_**TempBrennan**__** : Merci pour ta review! Oh que si j'ai le droit ! Désolée pour le suspense à deux balles ^^ mais il en faut bien un peu hein ^^ Oui je sais que personne ne survivra si elle meurt, mais bon... tu verras bien! Voilà la suite ! **_

_**Adrianna**__** : Merci pour ta review, ah ça tu verras si elle meurt ou non ! Merci pour ton compliment ça me fait plaisir ! :) **_

_**mylove5**__** : Je pense que vu les reviews, mylove5 et guillaume sont les même personnes lol ! Donc je te remercie pour tes reviews. Désolée d'avoir fait attendre pour les nouvelles de Brennan, mais c'est comme ça =P. Merci beaucoup pour tes compliments c'est super super gentil de ta part. Je me débrouille comme je peux ! Voilà maintenant la suite et donc les nouvelles de Brenann sur son état... Morte ou non ? ^^**_

* * *

Booth sentait que tout s'effondrait autour de lui, ça n'était pas possible Bones, SA bones ne pouvait pas mourir elle ne pouvait pas, c'était une battante, elle n'avait pas le droit de l'abandonner. Il senti les larmes monter. Angela quant à elle se réfugia dans les bras d'Hodgins. Camille n'en revenait pas, qu'allait devenir le labo sans le docteur Brennan, qu'allaient ils tous devenir sans elle. Personne ne se remettrait de cette tragédie. Max quant à lui s'énerva sur le docteur, il était persuadé que Brennan n'était pas morte, sa fille n'aurait pas pu se laisser mourir comme ça.

« Vous allez nous dire ce qu'il se passe au lieu de nous faire attendre comme ça, je sais que ma fille n'est pas morte, je le sais alors dîtes nous ce qu'elle a et tout de suite.»

«Je n'ai jamais dit que votre fille était décédée Monsieur, le docteur Brennan a perdu beaucoup de sang, elle a fait un arrêt cardiaque mais nous avons réussi à la sauver. Cependant... elle est dans un coma profond... je suis désolé.»

Booth se détendit direct, Sa Bones était vivante, elle était dans le coma mais elle était vivante. Angela se détacha des bras d'Hodgins et sécha ses larmes, elle n'avait pas perdue sa meilleure amie... Camille, souffla de soulagement.

Booth se décida enfin à parler.

«Vous... vous savez si elle se réveillera rapidement ?»

«Non, son coma est vraiment profond, mais je dois vous prévenir de quelque chose.»

Angela en avait marre, ce médecin les faisaient tourner autour du pot et elle n'aimait pas ça du tout. Booth, se demandait ce que ça pouvait être, cela devait être assez grave... Il se perdit dans ses pensées et ne remarqua même pas la crise qu'Angela allait faire.

«Quoi encore ? Vous allez arrêter un peu de nous faire tourner autour du pot, ça suffit, dîtes nous tout une bonne fois pour toute ou je vous égorge sur place!»

«Angela calme toi.»

«Toi Hodgins, tu la fermes ou c'est toi que j'égorge, ma meilleure amie est dans le coma et lui il nous fait attendre avant de nous dire dans quel état elle est, désolée mais j'en ai marre, alors tais toi s'il te plaît.»

Hodgins ne répliqua pas, Brennan comptait beaucoup pour Angela et il était normal qu'elle soit dans cet état. Lui même était sur les nerfs.

«Bon et bien comme vous le savez le docteur Brennan a fait un arrêt cardiaque durant l'opération, nous avons failli la perdre, mais nous avons réussi à la ramener à la vie. Mais je préfère vous dire que si elle refait un arrêt cardiaque, nous aurons beaucoup de mal, si ce n'est aucune chance de la sauver.»

Booth qui était toujours dans ses pensées venait soudain de réaliser. Il ne fallait absolument pas que Brennan refasse un arrêt, sinon il la perdrait. Il avait extrêmement peur qu'elle ne se réveille pas, mais il avait également peur qu'elle fasse un arrêt et qu'il la perde à tout jamais.

«Oh mon dieu, ce n'est pas possible, vous ne pourrez vraiment rien faire ?»

«Nous ferons tout ce que nous pourrons, mais malheureusement non, nous aurons beaucoup de mal à sauver votre femme.»

Booth baissa la tête tristement, tout comme l'équipe et Max.

Le médecin pensait que Booth et Brennan étaient ensemble, les ambulanciers l'avaient sous entendus lorsqu'ils avaient amenés Brennan à l'hôpital. De toute façon pour le médecin cela ne faisait aucun doute, Booth et Brennan étaient un couple, la façon dont il se comportait ne pouvait pas tromper. Cependant Booth ne répliqua pas, cette idée que le médecin pensait que Brennan était sa femme ne lui déplaisa pas, il en fit d'ailleurs un petit sourire qui n'échappa à personne. Max savait que Booth aimait Brennan et il savait aussi que sa fille l'aimait, bien qu'elle n'en dise à chaque fois le contraire. Angela remarqua également que Booth n'ai pas répliqué et voulu en avoir une petite discussion avec Booth plus tard. Camille et Hodgins sourirent à la réplique du médecin, bien qu'elle soit extrêmement triste, elle était à la fois joyeuse, penser que Booth et Brennan étaient ensemble était vraiment l'une des plus belles choses pour eux. Max décida de rompre le silence.

«Nous pouvons la voir ?»

«Oui si vous voulez, elle est dans la chambre 317, mais je préfère que vous n'y alliez qu'une personne à la fois ou deux maximum.»

«Allez y en premier Max.»

«Merci Booth.»

Max entra dans la chambre, Booth s'était assis la tête entre les mains et Angela vint s'assoir à côté de Booth puis Hodgins et Camille vinrent à côté d'Angela.

«Vous irez après Max, Booth, je sais que vous avez besoin de la voir..»

«Merci Angela, c'est gentil, mais si vous voulez...»

«Non Booth, allez y...»

«Merci.»

Il lui fit un petit sourrire tout de même, malgré la tristesse qu'il avait en lui.

«Dîtes Booth, pourquoi n'avez vous pas répliqué lorsque le médecin vous a dit que Brennan était votre femme ?»

Ca y est, il s'en doutait, Angela comme elle était allait forcément lui en parler, il n'avait vraiment pas envie de débattre sur ce sujet. Il n'en avait pas la tête à ça.

«Je n'ai pas trouvé ça utile de répliquer.»

«Dîtes plutôt que ça vous plaisait...» Dit-elle en levant les sourcils

«Arrêtez Angela, si il pense ça c'est son problème.»

«Quand allez-vous admettre tous les deux que vous êtes fous l'un de l'autre, vous êtes vraiment pitoyables.»

«Arrêtez ça tout de suite Angela, je ne suis pas d'humeur.»

«Oh parce que je découvre la vérité...»

«STOP, ça suffit, vous m'énervez avec vous sous entendus, vous pensez ce que vous voulez ça m'est égal. Le médecin peut penser que nous sommes ensemble, tant mieux pour lui. Je n'avais tout simplement pas envie de répliquer, car il y a beaucoup plus grave que cela à penser actuellement. Bones est dans le coma et nous ne savons pas quand elle se réveillera, alors excusez-moi mais je n'ai plus envie d'en parler.»

«Ne vous énervez pas comme ça Booth. C'est juste que ça peut être plaisant de se dire que Brennan soit votre petite amie.»

«Je n'ai jamais dit que c'était déplaisant.»

«Oh, je rêve ou vous venez d'admettre...»

Booth avait parlé trop vite, il venait de s'en rendre compte et maintenant pour se défendre il ne savait pas quoi dire. Oui le fait que Brennan soit sa petite amie était vraiment très plaisant pour lui, c'est ce qu'il souhaitez depuis le premier jour, le jour où il est entré dans l'université, lors de leur première enquête, mais il n'avait pas envie de l'avouer, et il savait que si Angela le savait elle dirait tout à Brennan. Il devait ne rien dire à personne, il avait trop peur de la perdre...

«Je n'ai rien admit du tout Angela, maintenant arrêtez avec ça s'il vous plaît...»

Angela préféra arrêter de parler de ça et laisser Booth tranquille, ils étaient tous assez mal comme ça et elle sentait que Booth était à bout. Le silence était de retour. Booth avait la tête entre ses mains, Angela était serrée contre Hodgins, la tête sur son épaule et Camille était assise les jambes croisées.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, Max venait d'entrer dans la chambre, s'était assis près de sa fille. Il lui parlait doucement, beaucoup d'appareils étaient autour de Brenann, et cela le tuait de la voir dans cet état. Il se décida à parler.

«Ma chérie, s'il te plaît... Bats toi, je sais que tu y arriveras, tu es forte. J'ai besoin de toi, Booth a besoin de toi. Tout le monde a besoin de toi. Tu aurais dû voir dans quel état ils étaient, surtout Booth. Il ne s'en remettrait pas si tu ne te réveilles pas, il tient à toi tout comme moi et toute ton équipe. On a tellement besoin de toi Temperance. Alors réveilles toi, je t'en supplie. Fais ça pour nous... Pour toi, tu as encore beaucoup de choses à vivre ici. Je t'aime ma chérie.»

Il commença à pleurer, et resta encore 5 minutes, lui embrassa la main et décida de laisser la place à Booth.

Dans le couloir, Booth entendit la porte s'ouvrir et vu Max sortir un visage triste et les yeux rouges.

«Allez y Booth. Je vais aller me reposer un peu, je reviendrais demain.»

«Merci Max, à demain.»

Ils se serrèrenet la main, Max parti la tête baissée et Booth entra dans la chambre.

Il vu direct tous les appareils autour de Brennan et son coeur se serra, mais ce qui lui serra encore plus le coeur, c'était son teint si pâle. Elle n'avait jamais été aussi blanche qu'elle l'était actuellement. Il en donnerait une bonne de leçon à ce Peter.

Il lui embrassa le front, lui prit la main et s'essaya.

«Bones... s'il vous plaît, je vous en prie, revenez... J'ai besoin de vous, de voir vos beaux yeux bleus, de voir votre magnifique sourrire... Entendre vos phrases anthropologiques. J'ai besoin de vous, je ne suis rien quand vous n'êtes pas là... Vous êtes la personne la plus importante à mes yeux avec Parker et vous le savez. Tout est de ma faute... Revenez... Battez vous. Si vous ne vous réveillez pas, je ne me le pardonnerais jamais... Mais je vous promets que Peter passera un sale quart d'heure. Personne n'a le droit de faire du mal à ma Bones, personne. J'aimerais tellement vivre encore de beaux moments avec vous, vous me manquez tellement... Je vous aime Bones.»

Il n'eut le temps de réagir à ce qu'il venait de dire qu'il entendit le Bip de la machine ralentir pour faire un bruit continu... Il réalisait ce qu'il se passait.

Brennan faisait un arrêt cardiaque...

* * *

_**Voilà, désolée pour le petit suspense... Je vais me cacher ^^ **_

_**Merci de m'avoir lu.  
J'espère que ça vous a plus ! Et je publierai la suite dès que j'aurais écris ! J'espère cette semaine ! :) **_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Bonsoir :)  
Honte à moi de ne pas avoir publié avant, je suis désolée ! Je n'ai pas eu le temps de publier avant ! C'est moi ou moins de personnes ont lu la suite ? Ca ne plaît pas ? =(  
Bonne lecture et merci de m'avoir lu !  
Merci à tous pour vos reviews ! :) Ca me fait plaisir =)**_

_**TempBrennan**__** : Lol, désolée du temps que j'ai mis à publier ! Je me suis cachée longtemps ^^ Bisous et merci pour ta review! **_

_**lavicalinaezza**__** : Merci pour ta review et ton compliment ! :) Tu verras si elle va mieux :p**_

_**Low-BB**__** : Merci pour ta review! :) Tu verras si elle se réveille =) **_

_**ale2695**__** : Merci pour la review, voilà la suite ! **_

* * *

Booth serra la main de Brennan, s'inquiétait. Il se rappelait des paroles du médecin... Si elle faisait un arrêt il serait pratiquement impossible de la ramener à la vie et ça il ne le supportait pas.  
«BONES ? Bones noooon pas ça... Tu n'as pas le droit de faire ça je t'en supplie, ne pars pas, j'ai besoin de toi... restes avec moi Bones ! S'il te plaît... je t'en prie Bones... Ne m'abandonnes pas...»

Il ne s'était pas rendu compte du tutoiement, il pleurait, et n'arrivait plus à s'arrêter, les médecins lui demandèrent de sortir, mais il refusait.

« Sortez Monsieur, nous nous occupons d'elle..»

Le médecin lui pris le bras pour l'emmener dans le couloir.

« Non je veux rester près d'elle... Lâchez moi !»

«Monsieur, laissez nous faire notre travail... s'il vous plaît, faîtes ça pour elle.»

Il regarda Brennan puis sorti dans le couloir et rejoigna l'équipe. Angela vit Booth sortir les yeux rougis, et se précipita vers lui pour savoir ce qu'il se passait...

«Que se passe t-il Booth ?»

Il continua de pleurer, il avait peur... peur de perdre la personne la plus importante à ses yeux avec Parker... Il ne pourrait pas vivre sans elle, elle lui manquait déjà tellement.

«Bones... Bones... a fait un arrêt cardiaque...»

« Oh mon dieu c'est pas possible, Bren'... Non...»

Angela se jeta dans les bras de Jack qui la réconforta du mieux qu'il pu, Camille qui s'était levée s'était directement rassise elle avait été prise d'un vertige en entendant cela...Brennan ne pouvait pas mourir, c'était impossible. Elle décida de rejoindre Booth qui s'était laissé glissé contre le mur pour se retrouver assis contre celui-ci.

«Booth... Elle s'en sortira... c'est une battante... tu le sais.»

Booth avait la tête contre ses genoux et ne réussissait pas à relever la tête, il continuait de pleurer.

«Booth, tu le sais que Brennan ne lâche rien elle s'en remettra...»

En vérité Cam disait ça pour Booth mais aussi pour se rassurer elle même. Booth réagissa enfin.

«Tu ne peux pas en être sûre Cam, tu as entendu le médecin ? Prochain arrêt cardiaque et c'est terminé... Alors même si c'est une battante... on ne peut pas en être sûr, je sais que Bones se battra du mieux qu'elle le peut.. mais cette fois, même si elle se bat, cela ne sera peut être pas suffisant.»

«Booth, je ne t'ai jamais vu comme ça, tu as déjà vu plus forte que Brennan ? Parce que moi non, et puis de toute façon, elle ne pourrait jamais nous abandonner, et surtout elle ne pourrait jamais t'abandonner toi..»

Elle pointa Booth du doigt, Booth réagissa au mot abandonné... Il ne pouvait pas l'abandonner, il lui avait toujours promis de ne pas l'abandonner et de rester auprès d'elle quoi qu'il arrive, et il était occupé de le faire, il se releva d'un bond et se dirigea vers la porte.

Hodgins qui vu ça le questionna.

«Que faîtes vous Booth ?»

« Je n'abandonnerais pas ma partenaire... JAMAIS.»

Il essaya de rentrer mais Hodgins l'en empêcha.

«Booth arrêtez, laissez les médecins faire leur boulot.. Ils ne pourront pas le faire si vous êtes là... soyez raisonnable, pensez à Brennan.»

« Laissez moi Hodgins, je ne fais que ça penser à elle, et elle a besoin de moi.»

Il mit la main sur la poignet, Hodgins voulut l'en empêcher mais reçut un coup de poing dans le ventre, il ne voulait pas lui faire de mal, mais il devait se dépêcher de rejoindre sa Bones dans la chambre.

«Outch, ce que ça peut rendre dingue l'amour... il ne sent vraiment pas sa force.»

Angela et Camille sourirent pour la première fois depuis des heures. Elles savaient que Booth était fou amoureux de Brenann et qu'elle aussi, mais ils étaient beaucoup trop aveugles pour s'en rendre compte.

«Eh oui, tu es pareil Jack.»

Angela pris la main de jack et alla s'asseoir près de Camille qui était partie s'asseoir sur les sièges du couloir.

Booth était rentré dans la chambre, les médecins l'en empêchait, mais il ne se laissait pas faire... il se débattait des assistants... Il avait enfin réussi à rejoindre Brennan quand il entendit de la part du médecin.

« Laissez-le..»

Il pris la main de Brennan lui embrassa le front, pleurait et la suppliait de revenir, pendant que les médecins continuait de la ranimer.

«Bones, je t'en supplie reviens moi.. Nous ne serons plus rien sans toi, penses à ton père, Angela... Penses à moi.. On a besoin de toi, même Parker a besoin de toi, qui lui apprendra la science ? Qui me citera les faits anthropologiques ? Qui enquêtera ave moi ? Il n'y a que toi qui puisses faire ça, il n'y a que toi dont j'ai besoin mise à part Parker... Reviens moi par pitié Bones. Tu es tout pour moi. Tu me manques, je n'imagine même pas ma vie sans toi. Bones... Reviens, reviens parce que je ne supporterais pas ton absence... Parce que Je t'aime Bones, je t'aime depuis le début... Je t'aime tellement..»

Il finit son dernier je t'aime en sanglot et dans un chuchotement .. il était à bout.. Les médecins allait abandonner lorsqu'ils entendirent un Bip... mais différent de celui d'auparavant. Brennan était revenue, elle s'était battue, elle était forte. Elle avait réussi. Booth lui embrassa la main et essuya ses larmes. Elle était revenue à la vie. Et il n'avait jamais été aussi soulagé de sa vie.. Sa Bones ne l'avait pas abandonné.

* * *

_**Voilà voilà, encore désolée pour le retard ! Mais j'espère que cela vous aura plu même si il est un peu plus court que d'habitude. Cette fois une fin sans suspense et une fin qui n'est disons... pas triste ^^  
Je mets la suite dès que je peux car j'ai bientôt des exams donc je révise.  
Bonne soirée à vous et merci de m'avoir lu ! :) **_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Bonsoir tout le monde :) me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre entre les révisions ^^  
Merci d'avoir lu le 5ème chapitre. J'espère que celui-ci vous plaira.  
**__**Low-BB**__** : Merci pour ta review, et en ce qui concerne le nombre de chapitre je ne sais pas trop ^^ Je ne sais pas où je vais lol **_

_**TempBrennan**__** : Merci pour ta review! :) merci de ta compréhension ^^ Et oui je suis contente que tu aies ressentie ça pour la fin du chapitre. Ne t'inquiètes pas je n'abandonnerai pas! **_

_**lavicalinaezza**__** : Merci pour ta review et ton compliment ! Oui toujours aussi battante dans n'importe quelles circonstances :p**_

_**Guest**__** : Merci pour ta review ! De rien ;)**_

_**Mylove5**__** : Merci pour ta review! Oui mieux vaut tard que jamais :) Merci pour tes compliments ça me fait plaisir. Non nous ne devons pas nous méfier des médecins, c'est parce que Temperance Brennan est exceptionnelle c'est pour ça !**_

* * *

Il avait toujours sa main dans celle de Brennan, et ne voulait pas la lâcher. Le médecin mis sa main sur l'épaule de Booth. Puis lui parla.

" Votre femme est vraiment une battante, jamais je n'aurais cru qu'elle s'en sortirait, je dois dire que s'en est presque un miracle et j'en suis heureux."

Il décidait toujours de ne pas répliquer à la façon dont le médecin appelait Brennan. Ce nom "Sa femme" ça lui plaisait vraiment beaucoup.

" Merci Docteur, Merci d'avoir fait votre possible et l'avoir sauvée."

" De rien, il se fait tard, je pense qu'il est mieux pour vous que vous rentriez vous reposer avec tout ce qu'il s'est passé, si il y a un changement je vous appelle, laissez moi votre numéro."

Booth laissa son numéro au médecin, il pensait qu'il était mieux de rentrer chez lui.. il était exténué et il valait mieux qu'il se repose, il avait décidé d'aller au FBI le lendemain pour l'interrogatoire de Peter. Il sorta de la chambre puis dit au revoir à Cam', Angela et Hodgins et rentra chez lui se reposer après avoir prévenu et rassuré Max sur l'arrêt cardiaque de sa fille. Angela, Hodgins et Cam' rentrèrent 5 minutes dans la chambre.

Cam parti avant Angela et Hodgins. La meilleure amie de Brennan s'asseya sur le siège près du lit.

"Ma chérie, réveilles toi hein, je sais que tu vas te réveiller très vite, tu es une battante, tu nous l'as encore montré aujourd'hui... Tu sais, Booth est dans un état pas possible, ça le rend malade de te voir dans cet état, il n'attend qu'une chose.. que tu te réveilles, quand tu as fait ton arrêt tu aurais dû voir son état...je ne l'avais jamais vu comme ça ... Tu lui manques, tu me manques... Tu nous manques.»

Après avoir dit ces quelques mots à sa meilleure amie, Angela et Hodgins partirent chez eux afin qu'ils se reposent.

Booth essayait tant bien que mal de dormir, il n'y arrivait pas, les images de Brennan en sang, en train de faire un arrêt cardiaque revenait sans cesse... Il avait peur que ce cauchemar revienne, ou qu'elle ne se réveille pas. Il finit par s'endormir. Le lendemain il se réveilla de bonne heure, pris son petit déjeuner et parti au FBI. Il alla dans le bureau de Cullen.

"Bonjour Monsieur."

"Bonjour Booth. Que faîtes-vous ici ?"

"Je suis venu interrogé ce Peter..."

"Oh oui.. Je vois il est dans sa cellule. Je savais que vous voudriez l'interroger, c'est pourquoi aucun homme ne l'a encore fait."

"Merci Monsieur."

"Je vais demander aux hommes de le mettre dans la salle d'interrogatoire mais je vais laisser quelqu'un à la porte, je vous connais agent Booth, vous êtes en colère contre cet homme et je ne voudrais pas que ça tourne mal pour vous vis à vis de votre carrière."

"D'accord Monsieur"

Cullen ordonna à deux hommes d'emmener Peter dans la salle d'interrogatoire... Booth alla boire un verre d'eau et entra dans la salle.. Peter y était déjà et regardait Booth avec un sourire narquois. Booth avança froidement et s'assaya sur la chaise en face de Peter. Peter pris la parole avec un ton moqueur.

"Bonjour Agent Booth"

"Je suis là concernant la tentative de meurtre sur le docteur Brennan."

Peter réalisait... Brennan était la femme qu'il aimait et il lui avait fait du mal par jalousie.

"Oh oui..."

"Pourquoi avez vous fait ça au Docteur Brennan, vous étiez pourtant son petit ami."

"J'ai fait ça par jalousie, j'ai été pris de colère, elle ne m'aimait pas. Elle n'en avait rien à faire de moi.. Rien vous entendez, mais c'est ça c'est à cause de vous ! Tout est votre faute ! !"

" Pourtant elle était avec vous, pourquoi cet excès de jalousie."

"Parce que je viens de vous dire qu'elle ne m'aimait pas, elle était avec moi mais elle ne m'aimait pas. Ce n'est pas à moi qu'elle pensait tous les jours... C'est à vous qu'elle pensait espèce d'ordure... c'est votre faute tout ça Agent Booth parce qu'elle vous aimait vous, que c'est à vous qu'elle pensait tous les jours... Je ne vois vraiment pas ce qu'elle vous trouve. Elle a mérité ça de toute façon..."

Booth commençait à s'énerver, Brennan ne méritait jamais qu'on lui fasse du mal comme Peter l'avait fait.

"Comment pouvez-vous dire ça ? Elle ne méritait pas ça, jamais, elle ne méritera une chose pareille. Vous n'aviez pas à lui faire ça."

"Moi je sais qu'elle méritait de mourir pour ce qu'elle m'a fait subir.. ce n'était qu'une salope."

Booth s'énerva à ces mots, il osait traiter Brennan de cette façon et dire qu'elle n'avait que ce qu'elle méritait. Mais pour qui se prenait-il. Il se leva d'une telle fureur et balança la chaise de l'autre côté de la pièce, fit le tour de la table et pris Peter par le col.

"JAMAIS, elle n'a mérité, ne mérite, ou méritera de mourir vous m'entendez ? C'est vous le fou dans l'histoire, elle ne vous a rien fait elle était avec vous parce qu'elle vous aime et vous l'avez trahi en la poignardant.. vous lui avez fait du mal sans raison valable. Vous l'avez abandonnée, c'est une femme exceptionnelle et vous lui avez fait plus de mal qu'une personne ne puisse lui faire. Vous allez pourrir en prison espèce d'ordure."

Les agents entrèrent et prirent Peter avant que Booth ne s'énerve et mette en l'air sa carrière. Peter se retourna et fit un petit sourire à Booth.

"Nous verrons Agent Booth, je ne regrette en aucun cas mon acte... J'espère juste que vous allez tous les deux souffrir, vous ne méritez pas d'être heureux, si vous n'étiez pas là elle ne vous aimerait pas et elle serait encore avec moi, et non dans ce lit d'hôpital."

Booth se passa une main sur le visage, et alla voir Cullen dans son bureau. Il toqua à la porte et entra après l'accord de son supérieur.

"J'ai interrogé Peter Monsieur."

"Alors ça s'est passé comment ? Vous ne l'avez pas frappé j'espère, ces gens là ont un don pour narguer et comme l'histoire concerne votre partenaire..."

"Je l'ai juste attrapé par le col.. Je n'en suis pas fière mais je n'ai pas pu garder mon calme, les agents sont entrés et l'ont emmenés dans sa cellule, mais je ne l'ai pas frappé cela lui aurait trop fait plaisir."

"Bien Agent Booth... je voulais vous proposer de vous reposer et de vous laisser quelques jours de congés jusqu'à ce que le docteur Brennan ne se remette de tout ça."

"Mais elle est dans le coma, et nous ne savons pas quand elle se réveillera."

"Je sais, Camille m'a appelé pour me prévenir. Je sais que vous ne travaillerez pas efficacement sans votre partenaire, vous êtes beaucoup trop perturbé par son accident, je préfère vous laisser tranquille pour le moment. Si vraiment j'ai besoin de vous en urgence je vous appelle."

"Merci Monsieur."

"De rien, allez filez je sais que vous mourrez d'envie d'aller la voir."

Booth sourit salua son supérieur qui le salua à son tour. Même si au FBI il était interdit aux partenaires d'avoir une relation, Cullen se demandait toujours quand ces deux là se mettraient vraiment ensemble, ils avaient tout d'un couple mais ne l'étaient pas. Cullen avait remarqué depuis le début que Booth dévorait Brennan du regard. Booth parti du FBI et alla direction l'hôpital.

Il entra dans la chambre, et il vit Max tenant la main de sa fille. Max pris alors la parole.

"Oh Bonjour Booth. Allez y je vais prendre un café, je vous laisse avec elle."

"Bonjour Max, non restez."

"Non Booth, je vais aller boire un café, ça ne me fera pas de mal, je reviendrais plus tard."

Max se leva puis sorti de la chambre. Booth remercia Max s'assaya près de Brennan et lui pris la main. Il entendit la porte s'ouvrir à nouveau se retourna et vit le médecin.

"Bonjour Monsieur, je vois que vous êtes déjà là... elle a vraiment de la chance de vous avoir."

"Je veux être auprès d'elle lorsqu'elle se réveillera."

"Je comprends, c'est normal."

Le médecin examina l'état de Brennan, lorsque Booth l'interrogea.

"Comment va t-elle ?"

"A vrai dire, elle va beaucoup mieux, je ne pense pas qu'elle refera d'arrêt, et son coma et moins prorfond."

"Savez-vous quand elle se réveillera ?"

"Je ne peux toujours rien vous dire sur ça, cela ne dépend que d'elle maintenant."

"D'accord, mais il se peut qu'elle se réveille aujourd'hui ?"

"Oui Monsieur, elle peut se réveiller aujourd'hui."

"Merci."

Le médecin sorti et Booth regarda Brennan. Il n'en pouvait plus de la voir comme ça. Elle lui manquait tellement. Il chuchota quelques mots à Brennan.

"Tu me manques tellement Bones si tu savais... Je ne veux pas te perdre, ne me refais jamais une telle peur s'il te plaît. Je m'en veux de ne pas t'avoir protégée..."

Il embrassa la main de Brennan et la regarda pendant un long moment, même dans un état comme ça elle était magnifique pour lui, elle avait toujours été la plus belle à ses yeux. Il se rappela de la fois où il avait avoué à Max que sa fille était magnifique.

FLASH BACK

"Booth, vous... vous couchez avec ma fille ?"

"Non."

"Pourquoi vous êtes gay ?"

"Non."

"Elle n'est pas assez jolie pour vous ?"

"Bones est magnifique."

FIN DU FLASH BACK

Il sourit à cette pensée à l'idée que Max puisse penser qu'il soit gay et surtout à la pensée qu'il avait avoué au père de Brennan qu'elle était magnifique. Il n'avait jamais voulu rompre son partenariat avec elle. Il savait qu'elle était très vite effrayée par ce genre de relation alors il préférait la garder en meilleure amie. Mais cela le rendait fou de la voir dans les bras d'autres hommes, que d'autres puisse la toucher, l'embrasser, la serrer dans leur bras. Alors il avait avoué ses sentiments devant le Hoover et elle avait refusé toute relation amoureuse avec lui... Il avait eu le coeur déchiré. Il s'était mis avec Hannah, et l'avait demandé en mariage, mais en vérité il avait espéré qu'elle dise non, et la réponse d'Hannah avait été une excuse pour rompre car il savait que malgré tout c'était Brennan qu'il aimait même si peu avant sa demande en mariage il l'avait rejeté. Elle avait toujours été celle qu'il avait aimé, mais Brennan avait trouvé Peter, et il s'en voulait il l'avait rejetée après tout, il le méritait et elle méritait d'être heureuse même sans lui.

Toujours est-il qu'aujourd'hui il ne supportait plus de l'avoir en partenaire ou simple meilleure amie. Il la voulait en tant que petite amie, et il allait tout faire pour ne plus la perdre à nouveau, c'était elle ou personne.

La porte s'ouvrit mais il ne l'entendit pas, trop perdu dans ses pensées, il sorti de ses pensées et se mit à parler à Brennan sans faire attention qu'il y avait quelqu'un dans la chambre.

"Je t'aime Bones... Je t'aimerais toujours malgré tout et tu as été, tu es et tu seras toujours la seule que j'aimerais."

La personne qui était entrée dans la chambre se décida à se faire remarquer, elle fit le tour du lit et se mit en face de Booth avec un énorme sourire.

* * *

_**J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu... Merci d'avoir lu et à très vite j'espère pour le prochain ! Dès qu'il est écrit je le publie!  
Bisous à vous et merci encore pour vos reviews et compliments ! **_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Bonjour tout le monde, tout d'abord je tiens à m'excuser pour le retard ! Je n'avais pas le temps mais le voici enfin ! :) J'espère que vous aller aimer. Ensuite je vous remercie pour vos reviews qui me font toujours super plaisir !  
Bonne lecture à vous. **_

_**TempBrennan : Eheh tu verras si c'est Angela ou non ! ^^ Et oui moi je suis persuadée de ça depuis le début, mais c'est fou... Je pense en effet que nous faisons de la télépathie :p**_

_**lavicalinaezza : Merci pour ton compliment :) Voici la suite! **_

_**Guest : Désolée, je ne l'ai pas écris rapidement, mais le voici enfin ! **_

_**plume-d-imagination (pour le chapitre 1 et 2) : Contente que tu sois venue lire ahah ! Merci pour le conseil... après tout tu as beaucoup plus d'expérience et tu écris magnifiquement bien ! ^^ Sinon oui Brenn' ne sort toujours qu'avec des tarés, alors pourquoi changer ça ? :P**_

* * *

« Alors... Comme ça vous n'êtes que partenaires, vous n'aimez pas Brennan et en plus cela vous est égal que le médecin prenne Brennan pour votre femme ?»

Booth qui venait de se rendre compte qu'il avait été surpris par quelqu'un releva la tête, cela ne pouvait être qu'Angela.

« Angela, ne recommencez pas s'il vous plaît !»

«Mais vous avez pourtant fait une déclaration hyper romantique à Brennan, alors ne niez pas.»

« D'accord Angela vous voulez tout savoir ? Et bien oui je suis fou amoureux de Brennan. Dès que je l'ai vu j'ai eu un coup de foudre, je me suis dit qu'avec elle cela pouvait être sérieux, mais elle m'a repoussé. Puis nous sommes devenus partenaires et j'avais peur de perdre notre amitié et notre partenariat alors je ne disais rien, mais cela ne m'empêchez pas d'être amoureux d'elle. Lorsqu'elle sortait avec quelqu'un j'étais fou de jalousie, après tout pourquoi eux avaient la chance d'être avec elle, la serrer dans leur bras et pas moi ? Au bout de 5 ans c'était trop difficile, j'ai décidé de tout lui avouer mais elle m'a rejeté et puis est partie aux îles Maluku. Et j'ai rencontré Hannah... Biensûr Hannah me plaisait beaucoup et je pensais que j'avais enfin trouvé quelqu'un avec qui faire ma vie, mais Bones m'a avoué qu'elle regrettait m'avoir rejeté et je l'ai rejeté à mon tour, ça m'a fait mal j'avais l'impression d'être un salaud. J'avais trahi Bones... Mais j'étais avec Hannah alors je ne pouvais pas tout foutre en l'air. Je pensais aimer Hannah, je le pensais vraiment alors je l'ai demandé en mariage, je savais qu'elle refuserait et ça a été la raison de notre rupture. Cette rupture m'a libéré, je mentais à Hannah, à Bones et moi même... Je savais que Bones était toujours présente et que c'était elle que j'aimais alors j'ai rompu avec Hannah pour un simple refus à une demande en mariage. Cette raison n'était pas la vraie, la vraie raison était que je devais arrêter de me voiler la face et me dire que je n'avais jamais cessé d'aimer Bones. Alors oui j'aime Bones plus que tout... Et elle me manque.»

Angela resta bouche bée, le discours de Booth la touchait beaucoup. Elle savait qu'il aimait Brennan depuis le début, mais il ne l'avouait à personne et aujourd'hui il lui avait enfin tout confié et cela la rendait très heureuse. Après un léger moment de silence elle retrouva la parole.

«Oh Booth je le savais depuis le début vous savez. Vous avez cette façon de la regarder qui ne trompe pas. Elle vous aime aussi Booth, je le sais.»

«Oui, mais là elle est dans le coma.. et nous ne savons pas quand elle se réveillera.»

«Booth, elle se réveillera et vite, c'est de Brennan que l'on parle, vous allez vivre heureux j'en suis sûre.»

«J'espère que vous avez raison Angela, je n'en peux plus de la voir dans cet état.»

« Moi aussi je n'en peux plus, mais je sais qu'elle se réveillera vite, je le sais.»

«J'aimerais être aussi optimiste, j'ai tellement peur, qu'elle ne se réveille dans des mois, des années ou même jamais.»

«Non Booth arrêtez de dire ça, vous savez très bien que ça ne sera pas le cas, et après tout, le médecin a dit que son état s'était amélioré alors, il n'y a pas de raison qu'elle ne se réveille pas bientôt.»

«Vous avez raison, je devrais arrêter de tout voir en noir, mais c'est tellement difficile sans elle.»

«Je sais, pour moi aussi.»

«Et même si elle se réveille... J'attendrais avant de lui dire ce que je ressens pour elle, j'attendrais qu'elle se remette et qu'elle soit prête. Mais qui vous dis qu'elle ne m'enverra pas ballader ?»

«Elle ne vous enverra pas ballader Booth, elle est raide dingue de vous.»

«Pourquoi s'est elle mis avec ce fou alors, si elle m'aimait ?»

«Pour oublier.»

«Oublier ? Mais oublier quoi ?»

«Vous oublier vous Booth, après tout vous étiez avec Hannah et après votre rupture vous ne lui avez pas dit que vous vouliez retenter votre chance, alors elle s'est dit que tout était perdu d'avance. Et elle s'est mise avec Peter.»

«C'est ce qu'elle vous a dit ?»

«Non, mais je le sais. Quand je parlais avec elle, elle me disait toujours que vous n'étiez plus présent pour elle et que vous étiez passé à autre chose, que vous ne l'aimiez plus, et que cela ne servirait à rien de vous attendre, même si quelque part elle espérait un petit signe de votre part."

«Elle l'a quand même aimé.»

«C'est ce qu'elle pensait vous savez, elle me disait qu'elle commençait à ressentir quelque chose, mais que ça ne serait jamais la même chose que ce qu'elle ressent pour vous, je pense juste qu'elle faisait comme vous lorsque vous étiez avec Hannah. Elle se voilait la face, elle pensait l'aimer mais elle ne l'aimait pas et au final ça n'a toujours été que vous et vous seul.»

«Je ne sais pas.»

'«Moi je sais, je la connais par coeur ma meilleure amie.»

Booth sourrit à Angela après que celle-ci lui fit un clin d'oeil pui il reprit la main de Brennan dans la sienne, il la regardait et voulait voir ses beaux yeux bleus s'ouvrir, la prendre dans ses bras, la rassurer.. mais ça ne fut pas le cas. Aucun des deux ne parlaient dans la chambre lorsque le téléphone de Booth sonna il sorti de la chambre et répondit au téléphone.

«Booth.»

«Salut Seeley, c'est Rebecca.»

«Salut, Rebecca.»

« Tout va bien ? Tu as l'air bizarre ?»

«Oh, je suis à l'hôpital, Brennan est dans le coma.»

«Je suis désolée Seeley.»

«Son état s'améliore, mais on ne sait pas quand elle se réveillera.»

« Temperance est une battante elle ne tardera pas à ouvrir les yeux, ne t'en fais pas.»

«J'espère que tu as raison. Pourquoi m'appelais-tu ?»

« Parker voulait te parler, je te le passe.»

«Salut papa.»

«Salut Parker, tu vas bien ?»

«Oui, j'ai eu un 18 en sciences, mais ça c'est grâce à Bones qui m'a aidé la dernière fois.»

«Félicitations Parker, c'est bien, je suis fière de toi.»

«Merci. Dis Papa, je m'entraîne pour mon prochain match de Hockey et je voulais savoir si tu viendrais me voir ?»

«Biensûr Bonhomme, je viendrais voir mon champion. Il est quand ton match ?»

«C'est le mois prochain, mais je te le rappelerais, tu as tellement une mémoire de poisson que tu oublierais.»

Booth sourrit à la réplique de son fils.

« Dis donc, on traite son vieux père.»

«Mais non Papa, tu es le meilleur tu le sais, je veux juste que tu viennes me voir !»

«Je ne louperais pas ça ne t'en fais pas.»

«Cool, merci papa. Sinon quelque chose ne va pas ? Maman paraissait bizarre au téléphone quand elle a dit qu'elle était désolée.»

«Oh Bonhomme ne t'en fais pas tout va bien»

«Papa, arrêtes de mentir.»

«Bon Ok, c'est Bones qui est à l'hôpital, elle est dans le coma»

«Oh non, que lui est-il arrivé ? Je peux venir la voir ?»

«Un méchant Monsieur lui a fait du mal. Tu viendras la voir quand elle sera réveillée d'accord ?»

«Alors tu vas lui casser la figure ? On ne fait pas de mal à ta chérie hein ? Pourquoi quand elle sera réveillée, elle ne va peut être pas se réveiller tout de suite Papa»

«Parker arrêtes avec ça je t'ai déjà dit. C'est mieux que tu viennes quand elle sera réveillée et au moins tu pourras lui dire ta bonne note en sciences, je t'appelle dès qu'elle se réveille.»

«D'accord. Bon je te laisse, je dois retourner à l'école.»

« Pas de problème Champion.»

«Je t'aime Papa, et tu me manques, j'espère te voir vite, et j'espère que Docteur Bones va vite se réveiller.»

« Je t'aime aussi Parker, On se verra vite ne t'en fais pas et Bones se réveillera vite, elle est forte.»

«Oui bonne après midi.»

«Merci toi aussi mon champion.»

Booth raccrocha un sourrire aux lèvres, il était content, il avait eu son fils au téléphone et cela suffisait pour lui remontait un peu le moral, mais si seulement Brennan se réveillait.

Booth rentra dans la chambre et vit Angela mettre son manteau. Elle avait dit à Booth qu'elle rentrait car Hodgins était seul avec Mickael à la maison et qu'elle avait peur des dégâts en rentrant en rigolant. Booth resta encore une petite heure puis parti prendre un café, lorsqu'il croisa Max dans les couloirs.

« Bonjours Max.»

«Bonjour Booth, vous êtes allé voir Temperance ?»

«Oui j'y suis depuis un moment, j'ai décidé d'aller prendre un café puis retourner la voir, mais si vous voulez je repasserais demain.»

«Non Booth pas de problème, vous pouvez rester.»

«Merci Max.»

«De rien. Et puis je sais ce qu'elle représente à vos yeux.»

Booth fit un sourire gêné à Max et celui-ci souria aussi.

«Ne soyez pas gêné Booth, tant que vous ne lui faîtes pas de mal, je ne vous en ferais aucun.»

«Merci Max, mais jamais je ne lui ferais de mal, du moins pas volontairement, on ne peut pas faire du mal à une personne telle que Bones vous savez.»

«Je sais Booth. Bon je vais la voir, venez quand vous voulez, vous ne dérangez pas.»

«D'accord.»

Max entra dans la chambre de sa fille et lui fit un baiser sur le front puis s'assaya sur la chaise comme à chaque fois qu'il venait. Quant à Booth il parti boire son café puis mangea un morceau, n'ayant pas mangé le midi. Une heure plus tard il décida de retourner dans la chambre. Il voulut ouvrir la porte, mais celle-ci s'ouvrit avant qu'il ne pu le faire. Cétait Max qui sortait de la chambre.

«Je vais y aller, je sais qu'elle est entre de bonnes mains, n'oubliez pas, si il y a du nouveau, prévenez moi.»

«Aucun problème Max, ne vous en faîtes pas.»

Max parti après avoir salué Booth. Booth entra dans la chambre et fit comme d'habitude. Cependant, il s'endormit, sa main dans celle de Brennan. Il était 18 heures environ lorsque Booth décida de rentrer chez lui. Il prit sa veste, la mit et se dirigea vers la porte après avoir embrassé le front de Bones.

«A demain Bones... Je t'aime.»

A peine eut-il mit sa main sur la poignée de porte que quelque chose l'empêcha de l'ouvrir.

* * *

_**Bon et bien voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu, et je suis encore désolée pour le retard... Je mets la suite dès que je peux. Merci à tous, vous êtes géniaux.**_

_**A bientôt ! :)**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Bonsoir, encore une fois désolée pour le retard de publication du chapitre... Honte à moi.  
Merci à tous pour vos reviews et particulièrement à Guest pour sa 50ème review. Je perds des lecteurs, alors j'espère les retrouver et peut être en trouver de nouveaux aussi.  
Voilà la suite! Et encore mille excuses pour vous avoir fait attendre !**_

_**lavicalinaezza : Merci beaucoup :) Oui Booth se déclare enfin**_

_**TempBrennan : Lool oui nous sommes télépathes, ce n'est pas possible autrement ^^ Ah frustrante ? :P Oui Booth est toujours trop chou ! **_

_**Guest : Lol oui ils sont crétins... Merci pour ton compliment ça me fait plaisir ! :)**_

_**Low-BB : Contente que tu aimes ! Merci beaucoup :)**_

* * *

Il se retourna, figé. Ce n'était pas possible, Bones était réveillée et l'avait appelé. C'est ce qui l'avait empêché d'ouvrir la porte, il n'arrivait pas à y croire, Sa Bones était enfin réveillée. Il se décida à la rejoindre. Lui pris la main.

"Bones, tu es enfin réveillé, tu es restée tellement longtemps dans le coma, Dieu merci."

"Booth ?"

"Oui Bones ?"

"Combien de temps suis-je restée dans le coma ?"

" Un peu plus d'une semaine mais c'était insoutenable pour moi, Angela et même pour ton père, d'ailleurs il faut que je l'appelle pour le prévenir que tu es réveillée."

Booth avait parlé à une vitesse folle, quant à Brennan elle semblait troublée mais Booth ne comprenait pas pourquoi, alors il lui demanda si tout allait bien.

"Bones ? Tu es sûre que tout va bien ?"

"Oui.. Oui, je me demandais juste.. Nous nous tutoyions maintenant ?"

Booth semblait gêné mais répondit quand même, en effet il en avait marre de la vouvoyer, après tout ils n'étaient plus des inconnus, ces derniers temps il la tutoyait toujours quand il lui parlait lorsqu'elle était dans le coma, alors il n'avait plus fait attention au tutoiement à cet instant.

"Oh euh... Oui nous nous connaissons depuis 7 ans Bones, nous ne sommes plus des inconnus, je pense que c'est mieux de se tutoyer et puis tu es ma meilleure amie. Les meilleurs amis ne se vouvoient pas mais si ça te dérange..."

"Pas du tout Booth, ne t'inquiètes pas, j'ai juste été surprise mais c'est vrai que c'est mieux que nous nous tutoyions aujourd'hui."

"Tu m'as tellement manqué Bones, et tu m'as fait une sacrée peur aussi, ne me refais plus cette peur hein ? J'ai failli te perdre, et je ne me le serais jamais pardonné si tu..."

Brennan semblait gênée, elle rougissait aux paroles de Booth mais décidait de le couper.

"Ne t'inquiètes pas Booth, j'essairai de ne plus te faire une peur pareille."

"Merci Bones, Bon je vais appeler le médecin, puis ton père."

"D'accord."

Booth sorti après avoir embrassé le front de Brennan, il alla trouver le médecin afin de le prévenir que Brennan était réveillée. Il alla l'examiner et pendant ce temps Booth appela Max pour le prévenir que Brennan était réveillée comme il lui avait promis. Il décida ensuite d'appeler Angela et toute l'équipe pour les rassurer un peu.

Le médecin avait terminé d'examiner Brennan.

"Bon Docteur Brennan, je tiens à vous dire que c'est un miracle que vous soyez en vie, nous n'y croyions plus, mais bienvenue parmi nous. Vous avez de la chance d'avoir un compagnon qui tient à vous à ce point."

"Un compagon ?"

"Oui Monsieur Booth.. Il était dans tous ses états lorsque vous êtes arrivée à l'hôpital, puis lorsque vous avez fait votre arrêt cardiaque, je croyais qu'il allait tout foutre en l'air."

"Mais c'est à dire que.."

Brennan fut coupée par l'entrée de Booth dans la chambre, le médecin n'attendit pas la fin de la phrase de Brennan et parti.

"Je vous laisse vous retrouver, vous en avez besoin, vous pouvez rester cette nuit Monsieur Booth."

Booth était gêné, le médecin croyait toujours que Brennan et Booth étaient ensemble et il se demandait si Brennan le savait. Booth était devenu tout rouge ce qui fit sourrire Brennan.

"Booth ? Pourquoi es-tu si mal à l'aise ?"

"Hein ? Euh pour rien Bones pourquoi me dis-tu ça, pourquoi je serais mal à l'aise ?"

"Mmmh, je ne sais... Peut être parce que le médecin pense que nous sommes ensemble ?"

"Quoi ? Il t'a dit quoi ?"

"Il a dit que j'avais de la chance d'avoir un compagnon qui tenait à moi à ce point et que tu étais dans tous tes états lorsque je suis arrivée à l'hôpital et surtout quand j'ai fait un arrêt cardiaque ? Je ne savais pas que j'avais fait un arrêt d'ailleurs."

"Oh euh.. Oui il pense que nous sommes ensemble. Et pourquoi t'a t-il dit ça, oui j'étais mal mais bon... Pour ton arrêt je n'ai pas eu le temps de te le dire, mais selon eux, si tu faisais un arrêt tu ne survivais pas, alors oui j'étais fou..."

Booth était de plus en plus mal à l'aise, Brennan sourit, elle était très flattée, elle voyait que Booth tenait beaucoup à elle, elle lui pris la main, mais voulu le taquiner.

"Ne t'inquiètes pas Booth, je trouve ça très mignon de ta part, mais ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est pourquoi n'as tu pas dit au médecin que nous n'étions pas un couple ?"

Booth se sentait pris au piège. Il ne pouvait pas lui avouer ses sentiments, pas maintenant.

"Euh, Bones... C'est à dire que je n'y pensais pas, je pensais tellement à ton état, j'avais tellement peur de te perdre que je n'ai pas eu envie de relever, puis les jours suivants je n'allais pas lui dire que nous n'étions pas ensemble, il y croyait dur comme fer."

"Mais si Booth, à moins que ça te plaît que le médecin pense que nous sommes un couple."

"Non, enfin si, enfin bref... euh, ton père passera demain et l'équipe aussi, tu sais quand tu pourras sortir ?"

Brennan savait qu'il mentait mais elle ne voulait pas le rendre encore plus mal à l'aise qu'il ne l'était, même si elle trouvait ça super mignon.

"D'accord, non je ne sais pas je demanderai demain."

"D'accord, tu veux que je reste cette nuit, ou que je parte ?."

"Je veux bien que tu restes."

"A vos ordres Docteur Brennan."

"Mais je ne t'oblige pas Booth tu peux rentrer si tu veux."

"Mais non Bones, je veux rester auprès de toi."

"Merci Booth."

"Mais de rien."

"Non Booth, merci pour tout, merci d'avoir été là, tout le temps. D'être venue me sauver à mon appartement.. Tu es le meilleur partenaire que l'on puisse avoir."

"Oh, je ne t'ai pas vraiment sauvée tu sais... Je suis arrivé trop tard, tu as failli mourir de ma faute."

"STOP, rien n'est ta faute Booth, grâce à toi je suis en vie et si tu n'étais pas venue je ne serais pas ici aujourd'hui alors, ne dis pas de bêtises, ne dis plus jamais ça."

"Si tu le dis Bones."

"J'ai toujours raison, donc n'en parlons plus. Juste Merci."

"De rien, c'est mon rôle d'ami et de partenaire. Mais il faut dire que tu es encore tombée sur un fou... Il a passé un sale quart d'heure au FBI."

"Oui, décidément je sui maudite.. Tu l'as frappé ?"

"Non Bones, ne dis pas ça, tu trouveras un jour quelqu'un qui te méritera, et peut être qu'il n'est pas loin. Et non je ne l'ai pas frappé cela lui aurait fait trop plaisir."

Booth avait dit cela en pensant que cette personne qui était prêt d'elle soit lui. Brennan quant à elle se demandait ce que voulait dire Booth par là.

"Si tu le dis, tu sais moi et l'amour.."

"Tout le monde a le droit à l'amour mmh ?"

"Peut être pas moi, tu vois ça ne dure jamais et je tombe toujours sur des hommes complètement dingues."

"Parce que ce n'est pas les personnes qu'il te fallait, un jour tu trouveras la personne qu'il te faut, puis tu te marrieras, tu auras des enfants, une belle maison, un petit chien.. tu auras ta famille à toi."

"Euuh le mariage Booth, ce n'est pas pour moi tu le sais."

"Mais peut être qu'un jour tu changeras d'avis."

"Peut être, mais il faudra vraiment une raison valable à ce que je me marrie Booth."

"Oui Bones. Bon tu veux manger ou quelque chose comme ça ?"

"Non je n'ai pas très faim et toi ?"

"Non je n'ai pas faim non plus mais je suis épuisé à cause d'une certaine personne qui s'est faite attendre durant un long moment."

Brennan mis un légère tape sur le bras de booth, ils riaient, ils se retrouvaient. Booth était le plus heureux il retrouvait sa Bones.

"Booooth, je n'ai pas fait exprès, je n'ai pas voulu venir à l'hôpital."

"Je sais Bones, c'était une blague, l'attente en valait la peine."

"Mmmh."

"Oh ne boudes pas Bones, tu sais que je ferais n'importe quoi, y compris faire des nuits blanches pour enfin voir tes beaux yeux s'ouvrir."

"Je sais Booth, et tu sais que je ferais pareil."

Ils se regardaient comme toujours, ils n'avaient plus besoin de parler. Ils appréciaient le moment présent. C'est alors que Brennan fit un peu de place à Booth malgré les quelques appareils autour d'elle, Booth s'allongea sur le lit et pris Brennan dans ses bras. Elle avait sa tête sur le torse de Booth, lui faisait des petits cercles sur son bras. Ils ne disaient plus rien, étaient simplement heureux de se retrouver et d'être dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Puis doucement ils finirent pas s'endormir Booth plus heureux que les jours précédents.

* * *

_**Voilà, j'espère que cette suite vous aura plu... Encore désolée pour le retard et merco pour vos reviews.. ça me fait toujours très plaisir de les lire et ça m'encourage beaucoup !  
A très vite mes chers lecteurs, vous êtes les meilleurs! **_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Bonsoir, **_

_**Me voilà avec un nouveau chapitre ! :) Je n'arrive pas à retrouver certains lecteurs, mais merci aux nouveaux qui m'ont posté des reviews seve2904 et samjackou001. Et encore un grand merci aux fidèles pour vos reviews lavicalinaezza, TempBrennn et Guest.**_

_**Bonne lecture à vous**_

_**lavicalinaezza**__** : Merci beaucoup pour ta review et ton commentaire, ça me fait toujours super plaisir :) Oui il est mignon notre Booth :P**_

_**TempBrennan**__** : Merci ma chère Télépathe pour ta review et tes p'tits compliments qui me font plaisir, j'adore lire tes reviews, elles me font rire ! Moi aussi j'adore la Guimauve ahah ! Nous sommes les meilleurs ? :P **_

_**Guest**__** : Merci beaucoup à toi :) Oui Brennan est aveugle, elle l'a toujours été, et elle l'est encore :P**_

_**samjackou001**__** : Merci, ce que tu me dis me fait plaisir, je ne sais pas si tu as lu les autres chapitres, mais voilà la suite :)**_

_**seve2904**__** : Merci pour ta review, ça fait toujours plaisir les encouragements, ah ça... c'est à voir, ils sont tellement aveugles l'un comme l'autre et ont tellement peur de prendre leur courage à deux mains.. ^^**_

* * *

Le lendemain matin vers 7h30, Brennan était réveillée avant Booth, mais elle ne voulait pas ouvrir les yeux, attendant que Booth se réveille. Booth quant à lui se réveilla et se demanda si ce n'était pas un rêve. «Brennan était-elle vraiment sortie du coma ?» Il chassa ses pensées et se disait que tout cela était bien réel. Lorsque Brennan se décida enfin à ouvrir les yeux, elle senti les doigts de Booth faire des petits cercles sur son bras. Elle décida de ne pas les yeux, tout ça était tellement agréable, elle ne voulait pas qu'il s'arrête. Booth lui avait vu que Brennan luttait et qu'elle ne dormait pas vraiment, il se décida d'arrêter pour voir sa réaction.

«Mmmh..»

« Alors Docteur Brennan, on fait semblant de dormir ?»

Brennan se sentait prise au piège, il fallait qu'elle soit convaincante, même si elle savait que Booth devinait tout.

«Euh, mais non pas du tout pourquoi tu dis ça ? J'allais juste me réveiller.»

«C'est ça oui.. Juste au moment où j'arrête tu gémis, c'est pas beau de mentir Bones.»

«Je ne mens pas.. Oh puis oui je faisais semblant, il se trouve que c'était très agréable.»

«Ah, merci de l'avouer. Mais biensûr que c'est agréable, j'ai un don pour ça.»

«Un don, et puis quoi encore ?»

«Et bien, je suis attentionné, beau, adorable, le meilleur partenaire du monde, j'ai un charme fou, un sourire d'enfer qui fait craquer plus d'une fille.»

Brennan rigolait, mais essayait de se retenir, car sa blessure lui faisait mal.

«Euh c'est tout ?»

«Oh non j'en ai encore un tas.. Ah j'ai oublié aussi que j'ai la meilleure partenaire du monde entier.»

Cette remarque fit rougir Brennan, ce que Booth remarqua et il voulait la taquiner aujourd'hui, après tout, elle venait de se réveiller la veille, il fallait en profiter.

«On ne répond rien docteur Brennan ? Ne me dîtes pas que j'ai rendu mal à l'aise la plus grande anthropologue judiciaire du pays.»

«Pas du tout, je ne suis pas gênée Booth, d'ailleurs... Je te retourne le compliment, tu es le meilleur partenaire du monde. Oh et puis tu as raison pour ça, mais aussi sur les autres choses...»

«Ah bon, et redis moi un peu tout ça ?»

«Et bien...»

Brennan fût coupée par la porte qui s'ouvrait et Booth qui venait de se rapprocher de Brennan se recula directement. C'était le médecin qui venait d'entrer, Booth décida alors de descendre du lit et laisser place au médecin. Le médecin examina Brennan et enleva les appareils qui l'entouraient. Il regarda la blessure qui cicatrisait bien.

«Une infirmière passera pour vous nettoyer la cicatrice et elle vous aidera pour votre toilette, j'ai enlevé les appareils vous n'en n'avez plus besoin.»

«Quand pourrais-je sortir ?»

«D'ici une semaine le temps que la blessure se...»

«Quoi ? Une semaine ? Mais il est hors de question que je sorte de cet hôpital dans une semaine, je déteste les hôpitaux, ça pue la morphine... Non je ne resterai pas une semaine.»

«Vous n'avez pas le choix Melle Brennan.»

«DOCTEUR Brennan.»

«D'accord Docteur Brennan.»

«Bones calme toi, c'est pour ton bien.»

«Mon bien ? Mais quel bien, je suis en pleine forme. Je suis sûre que je peux me lever et aller jusque la salle de bain regardes.»

Elle commença à se redresser et Booth accoura près d'elle pour l'en empêcher.

«Bones arrêtes, tu vas ré ouvrir ta cicatrice, tu ne peux pas faire tant d'efforts. Ecoutes le médecin.»

«Je dois retravailler, je ne reste pas ici jusque la semaine prochaine.»

Le médecin savait que s'il ne la laissait pas partir elle le ferait d'elle même, c'est alors qu'il trouva un arangement.

«Bon, d'accord, vous restez encore 2 voire 3 jours ici en fonction de votre blessure, à deux conditions, la première vous aurez un médecin qui passera chaque jour voir votre blessure puis en fonction de ça il passera peut être tous les deux jours. Et la deuxième, que quelqu'un veille sur vous ne soyez pas seule chez vous. Mais vous avez votre compagnon donc pas de problème pour ça.»

«D'accord ça marche. Mais en parlant de compagnon Booth et m...»

«Stop, Brennan arrêtes un peu.»

«Mais Booth nous allons quand même lui dire la vérité nous ne sommes pas des menteurs.»

Booth se mit à chuchoter doucement afin que le médecin ne l'entende pas.

«Bones, on va pas lui dire maintenant. Il va me prendre pour quoi ? Dis que ça ne te plaît pas aussi...»

«Mais Booth c'est pas ça c'est que..»

«Je vous laisse vous disputer les amoureux. Docteur Brennan pas d'efforts et encore moins... si vous voyez ce que je veux dire.. Ne vous réconciliez pas de cette façon quoi.»

Il parti en faisant un clin d'oeil à Brennan et en laissant les deux partenaires stupéfaits.

«Voilà, tu vois les conséquences Booth ?»

«Roh Bones, tu trouves ça si déplaisant d'être mon amoureuse ?»

«Mais ce n'est pas ça, je n'ai pas dit que c'était déplaisant, mais nous n'allons pas lui faire croire ça encore longtemps.»

«Oh donc c'est plaisant hein ? Mais Bones, tu sors dans deux jours... Nous ne sommes plus à ça près.»

«Mmmmh, je vais finir par croire que tu adores te faire passer pour mon petit ami.»

Booth rougit mais fit comme si de rien n'était, il se rapprocha de Brennan et lui carressa le bras. Brennan quant à elle se retourna malgré la douleur et fit un bisous sur la joue de Booth, elle était contente qu'il soit à ses côtés.

«Eh Oh Bones, as-tu entendu ce qu'a dit le médecin ? Pas de réconciliation de ce genre, je tiens à te garder en vie.»

«Mais Booth, enfin...»

«C'est une blague Bones.»

«Oh je vois.»

«Sinon tu as dit au médecin que c'était bon, mais m'as-tu demandé mon avis pour que je m'occupe de toi mmh ?»

«Oh euh, non mais je demanderai à mon père si tu ne veux pas.»

«Mais biensûr que je veux Bones, je m'occuperai de toi, comme si j'allais abandonner ma partenaire, même si ça ne sera pas facile de te supporter..»

«Booth..»

«Roh Bones je rigole.»

«J'espère bien, enfin.. dans tous les cas je te remercie Booth, tu n'es pas obligé tu sais.»

«Je le fais avec grand plaisir Bones... Bon, je vais me préparer.»

Booth pris une douche et se changea, avec les affaires de rechange qu'il avait prises mais il avait oublié son t-shirt dans la chambre. Pendant ce temps une infirmière entra et soigna la blessure de Brennan. Lorsqu'elle eu fini, elle aida Brennan à se lever, à ce moment Booth sorti torse nu. Brennan le regarda de haut en bas, et l'infirmière aussi, ce que remarqua Brennan qui la regarda noir. Booth n'avait pas manqué le regard que venait de lancer Brennan à l'infirmière et souria.

«J'avais oublié mon t-shirt, vous pouvez y aller, je vais aller chercher un café, tu veux quelque chose Bones ?»

«Non ça ira merci Booth, j'aurai mon petit déjeuner bientôt.»

«Très bien, à tout à l'heure.»

Booth fit un clin d'oeil à Brennan, et l'infirmière l'emmena dans la salle de bain afin qu'elle se prépare. Brennan ressortie 20 minutes plus tard et Booth était assis à la chaise occupé de boire son café. L'infirmière l'aida à la remettre sur son lit.

«Merci.»

«De rien, nous allons amener votre petit déjeuner d'ici 20 minutes ça ira ?»

«Oui c'est parfait.»

L'infirmière sortie, et Booth voulu lancer une petite discussion avec Brennan.

«Alors Bones, c'était quoi ce regard envers l'infirmère ? Tu es jalouse qu'on me matte ?»

«Mais quel regard ?»

«Je rêve, elle nie en plus.»

«Non pas du tout, mais de quoi me parles-tu Booth ?»

«Quand vous m'avez toutes les deux matté, ça ne t'a pas plu qu'elle me regarde aussi.»

«N'importe quoi, mais c'est une infirmière, elle doit faire son travail et non pas se rincer l'oeil.»

«Oui c'est ça, c'est ça.»

«Oh Booth enfin...»

Booth souria à Brennan. 20 minutes plus tard, on lui apporta son petit déjeuner, elle le mangea puis elle et Booth décidèrent de regarder la télé. Vers 11h30 Max arriva dans la chambre de Brennan. Il serra la main à Booth et fit un baiser sur le front de sa fille puis s'installa sur la chaise qu'il restait. Booth décida alors de sortir pour les laisser à deux, profitant pour passer un coup de fil à Parker pour le prévenir qu'il pourrait venir voir Bones car elle était réveillée.

«Alors ma chérie, comment te sens-tu ?»

«Très bien papa.»

«D'accord, Booth a passé la nuit ici ?»

«Oui, il est resté avec moi.»

«Je vois, je vois.»

«Papa, ne commences pas à insinuer des choses, il a fait ça en tant qu'ami et partenaire.»

«Mais oui biensûr, tu as beau être très intelligente... Mais tu es aveugle, Booth est raide dingue de toi, et toi aussi.»

«Oh papa, ça suffit arrêtes.»

«Bon d'accord j'arrête, mais tu verras que j'avais raison. Fais moi confiance, bon tu sors quand sinon ?»

«Je sors dans deux jours.»

«Si tôt ?»

«Oui, Booth va s'occuper de moi, et un médecin passera tous les jours voire tous les deux jours.»

«Ah et vous n'êtes que partenaires ?»

«Papa, ça suffit, il fait ça en tant qu'ami c'est tout alors ne vas pas t'imaginer quoi que ce soit.»

«Je sais, je sais, je suis content que tu sois de retour parmi nous ma chérie, tu m'avais manquée. Je t'aime.»

«Moi aussi, malgré tout je t'aime papa.»

Booth n'était toujours pas revenu dans la chambre, Brennan se demandait ce qu'il faisait, peut être était-il rentré chez lui ou alors il voulait la laisser avec son père. Elle ne se posa pas plus de questions, il devait avoir une bonne raison de ne pas être revenu. Max resta encore un petit moment et décida de partir lorsque Booth entra dans la chambre avec quelqu'un.

* * *

_**Voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu.  
J'espère posté le prochain assez rapidement, je vous remercie pour votre lecture. **_

_**A bientôt :) **_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Bonsoir, me voilà avec mon nouveau chapitre ahah ! Je suis désolée de poster comme ça avec irrégularité, mais ce n'est pas facile avec les cours et le travail.**_

_**Merci à Low-BB qui a posté la 60ème review :) Merci à la nouvelle Landydou pour sa review. Encore une fois merci à mes fidèles de toujours pour vos reviews que j'adore :)J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira ! Bonne lecture à vous !**_

_**seve2904 : désolée si c'est trop long, c'est juste que je ne veux pas aller trop vite et louper trop d'éléments, j'ai tout de même essayé d'accélérer un peu ^^**_

_**TempBrennan : D'accord, nous sommes les meilleurs hihi ! Oui c'est clair que c'est une excuse à deux balles dont on a le droit depuis le début... Mais personne n'y croit évidemment ! Brennan jalouse je trouve ça chou quand même mais bon trop fière pour l'admettre surtout à Booth ahah !**_

_**lavicalinaezza : Merci pour ton compliment :) Oh que oui, si ils ne se chamaillent pas, c'est pas vraiment B&B n'est-ce pas ? ^^**_

_**Guest : Lol, alors voilà Booth sera infirmier perso :p Tu verras si tu as bien supposé ! =)**_

_**Low-BB : C'est sûr qu'un beau baiser serait parfait, mais bon, ils sont long déjà à admettre à eux mêe qu'ils sont amoureux... ^^**_

_**Landydou : Bienvenue à toi :) Et je te remercie pour ton compliment, cela me fait super plaisir. Voilà enfin la suite ! ^^**_

* * *

Lorsqu'elle vit la personne courir vers elle et lui faire un cÃ¢lin elle souria. Parker était venu la voir, c'est pour cela que Booth était si long. Elle était touchée. Elle fit une légère grimace dû à la douleur, Parker était tellement content de la voir qu'il lui avait presque sauté au cou.

«Doucement Parker, tu fais mal à Bones.»

«Oh pardon Bones, je voulais vraiment pas, c'est juste que je suis content de te voir.»

«C'est pas grave Parker, je suis contente aussi de te voir, ça me fait plaisir que tu viennes me rendre visite.»

«C'est normal, et papa me l'avait promis, et d'après ce qu'il sous entendait, ça n'allait pas trop alors j'ai eu peur.»

«Mais maintenant tout va bien, et je suis en très charmante companie.»

«Oui, oh tiens au fait j'ai fait ça pour toi.»

Parker sorti de sa poche un petit dessin coupé en forme de coeur, il y avait Booth, Brennan et Parker de dessinés. Parker y avait écrit «Je t'aime Docteur Bones, je suis très content de t'avoir, et que tu sois en forme. Tu es la plus forte et la plus belle. PS : J'espère qu'un jour tu seras la chérie de papa et pour toujours.»

Brennan en lisant cela eu une petite larme, mais se retenu, Booth ne savait pas qu'il avait préparé cela pour Bones et il était vraiment fier de son fils. Il n'avait pas vu ce qu'il avait écrit, mais il avait senti Brennan à la fois émue et gênée, et il aurait aimé savoir pourquoi, il décida d'en savoir plus quand Parker ne serait plus là.

«Merci beaucoup Parker c'est magnifique, ça me touche beaucoup. Moi aussi je t'aime.»

«Oh tu sais ce n'est pas grand chose.»

«Oui mais pour moi c'est très beau, ça compte beaucoup pour moi.»

«Et bien c'est avec plaisir docteur Bones.»

Brennan souria et regarda Booth. Ils se sourirent et se fixèrent. Parker décida de rompre ce silence qui devenait vraiment trop long pour lui.

«Papa, va faire un bisous à Bones au lieu de la regarder comme ça.»

Booth était gêné, tout comme Brennan mais Booth s'avança et fit un baiser sur la joue de Brennan mais juste à côté de sa lèvre. Oui il voulait l'embrasser mais c'était trop tôt, et peut être qu'elle ne voulait pas, et il y avait Parker aussi. Non il fallait aller doucement et ne pas l'effrayer. Brennan quant à elle fut surprise de ce baiser si près de sa lèvre, elle appréciait vraiment.

«Ben papa... C'est pas là qu'ils se font des bisous les amoureux.»

«Nous ne sommes pas amoureux Parker.»

«Mais si vous êtes amoureux, tout le monde le sait sauf vous, même maman me l'a dit.»

«Quoi ta mère t'a parlé de Bones et moi ?»

«Ben non, elle a juste dit que vous étiez amoureux et que vous allez un jour vous mettre ensemble.»

«Mmmh, mais Parker Bones et moi on travaille ensemble c'est tout.»

«C'est ce que tu dis.»

«Non Parker, c'est vrai, ton père et moi ne sommes que partenaires et amis.»

«Mais alors pourquoi tout à l'heure le docteur a dit à papa que tu étais sa petite amie ?»

Booth et Brennan se regardèrent, ils eurent envie d'éclater de rire.

«Oh c'est une longue histoire, en fait le médecin pense que ton père et moi sommes ensemble.»

«Ben si c'est sois disant pas vrai, pourquoi vous ne lui dîtes pas ?»

«Parce que je sors dans deux jours et que ça ne sert plus à rien de lui dire.»

«Mmmh, je vais faire comme si je vous crois.»

«Bon Parker stop maintenant d'accord ? On arrête de parler de ça.»

«D'accord.»

«Bon alors tes notes en sciences ?»

«Oh je n'ai que des A+ et c'est grâce à toi Bones, merci tu es la meilleure, tous mes camarades de classe sont jaloux.»

«Je suis fière de toi, mais ça c'est parce que tu es intelligent, on refera des cours quand tu veux.»

«Oh oui trop cool, et avec Max aussi, je pourrai faire de nouvelles expériences ?»

«Oui biensûr, enfin si tes parents sont d'accord.»

«Moi je suis d'accord, mais il ne faut pas transformer mon fils en fouine tout de même.»

«Mais il serait très bien comme interne à mes côtés plus tard.»

«Non Bones pas de ça.»

«Et si j'ai envie de faire de la science avec Bones plus tard papa ?»

Booth ne répondit pas il se sentait pris au piège, cela lui faisait plaisir quand même si son fils voulait être une fouine, mais il voulait charier Bones. Brennan quant à elle aimerait bien avoir Parker à ses côtés quelques années plus tard. Ils continuèrent de parler et vers 17h Booth dû partir pour ramener Parker. Il fit un gros câlin à Brennan et un énorme bisous sur la joue.

«Prends soin de toi docteur Bones, j'espère te revoir très vite. On ira boire un milk shake au dinner avec papa bientôt ?»

«Oui Parker nous irons très vite boire un milk shake, je compte sur toi pour continuer tes efforts en science. Et merci beaucoup d'être venu, ça m'a fait très plaisir»

«Pas de problème pour ça. Moi aussi j'étais trop content de te voir, ça faisait longtemps que l'on ne s'était pas vus.»

Il fit un dernier bisous à son docteur Bones, Booth quant à lui fit un baiser sur son front.

«Tu veux que je revienne après ? Je peux dormir ici si tu veux ?»

«Comme tu veux Booth, ta présence me fait toujours plaisir.»

«Très bien alors à tout à l'heure Mademoiselle Brennan.»

«A tout à l'heure Monsieur Booth.»

Ils partirent puis 30 minutes plus tard Angela arriva. Elle fit un baiser sur la joue de sa meilleure amie et s'asseilla à côté.

«Tu vas bien ma chérie ?»

«Oui je vais bien, un peu mal encore mais ça va et toi Ang' ?»

«D'accord, moi tout va bien, tu sors quand ?»

«Je sors dans deux jours.»

«Oulaa, Déjà ? Te connaissant tu as dû négocier toi.»

«Oui en fait le médecin voulait me garder une semaine mais j'ai refusé, et il accepté que je ne reste que deux jours si un médecin vient tous les jours et si on s'occupe de moi. Booth se chargera de rester avec moi.»

«Oh ! Mais c'est génial ça, ton chevalier servant va te soigner. Il restera chez toi alors ?»

«Oui chez moi, et Booth n'est pas un chevalier Ang'.»

«Mais si, mais si. Bon écoutes ma chérie, c'est le moment parfait pour passer à l'acte !»

«Je ne vois pas ce que tu veux dire par là Angela.»

«Et bien... vous mettre ensemble.»

«Oh mais non Angela arrêtes, tu ne vas pas t'y mettre aussi, d'abord mon père, Parker puis toi.»

«Oh Parker est venu, et alors il a insinué quelque chose à propos de toi et Booth ?»

«Oui il est venu, ça m'a fait très plaisir il m'a offert ça.»

Brennan montra le dessin à Angela qui avait un énorme sourire.

«Comme c'est mignon, même Parker le sait que vous vous aimez.»

«Mais vous vous faîtes tous des idées.»

«La vérité sort de la bouche des enfants ma chérie.»

«Je ne vois pas du tout ce que cela veut dire.»

«C'est ça oui, fais semblant, j'espère que vous ouvrirez les yeux, vous me faîtes pitiié.»

«Angela.»

«Je me tais, j'ai compris, mais tu verras un jour tu me diras que j'avais raison.»

«Si tu le dis.»

Angela resta là encore quelques minutes, elles discutèrent de tout, du boulot, de comment se déroulait le boulot au labo, d'elle et Hodgins.. Elle parti environ une heure plus tard.

Brennan venait de se fait apporter son repas, elle mangea un peu mais n'avait pas très faim. Elle attendait Booth. Mais elle ne pu l'attendre plus longtemps car elle s'endormie. Booth quant à lui arriva environ une heure plus tard, il vit qu'elle s'était endormie. Il décida de la couvrir, de se préparer et se mettre à côté de sa Bones. Lorsqu'il se mit à côté de Brennan, automatiquement elle se serra contre lui. Ils dormirent encore une fois dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Les deux jours se déroulèrent à peu près de la même manière, elle recevait des visites de ses amis, de son père et Booth était toujours à ses côtés. Ils s'étaient préparés, Brennan avec l'aide d'une infirmière. Il était temps de partir, Booth commençait à préparer les affaires de Brennan et les sienne mais Brennan l'arrêta.

«Non Booth laisses, je vais préparer mes affaires.»

«Mais je peux le faire Bones.»

«Non je suis une grande fille je vais le faire.»

«Mais Bones, ce n'est pas question de ça, de toute façon j'ai presque fini, j'ai commencé, maintenant je termine et pas question de discuter.»

Brennan souffla et marmonna «Mâle alpha» dans ses dents. Booth souria, se retourna et alla d'un pas pressé vers Brennan qui était assise sur le lit. Il prit le visage de Brennan entre les mains.

«J'ai entendu ce que tu as dit Bones, ça me fait plaisir de le faire, et puis il faut bien que je serve à quelque chose quand même.»

«Oui biensûr...»

«Roh arrÃªtes de bouder Bones.»

«Je ne boude pas.»

Elle croisa les bras et fit la moue comme une enfant. Booth ria en voyant la tête de Brennan.

«Tu sais que tu es chou quand tu boudes comme un bébé ?»

«C'est ça moques toi !»

«Mais non Bones, je n'oserais pas.»

«C'est cela oui.»

«Roh ces femmes alors, elles pensent de suite au mal !»

«Mais non Booth! Allez Finis ou je le fais, j'en ai marre de cet hôpital !»

«A vos ordres chef !»

«Je ne suis pas le chef.»

Booth finissa de préparer les affaires, le médecin entra fit quelques vérifications sur la blessure de Brennan. Puis Booth et Brennan partirent. Brennan s'accrochait à Booth, elle avait encore une douleur au niveau de sa blessure. Arrivés Ã la voiture Booth ouvrit la portière et souleva Brennan pour la poser sur le siège, Brennan roula des yeux. C'était vraiment Booth ça, très protecteur. Ceci dit cela lui faisait plaisir qu'il soit comme ça envers elle. Sur le trajet elle en aborda le sujet.

«Tu étais obligé de me porter pour me mettre dans la voiture ?»

«Oui, je ne veux pas que tu fasses d'efforts.»

«Tu es protecteur.»

«Oui je sais, je le suis avec les personnes que j'aime et à qui je tiens beaucoup, mais si ça ne te plaît pas bah, c'est la même chose, je ne pourrais pas changer, j'ai trop peur qu'il t'arrive quelque chose.»

«Oh, mais ce n'est pas que ça ne me plaît pas, au contraire, je dois dire que c'est assez plaisant, bien qu'avant je trouvais ça ridicule. Aujourd'hui je trouve ça très touchant.»

«Tant mieux Bones.»

Ils se sourièrent, ils passèrent chez Booth prendre des affaires puis ensuite allèrent chez Brennan. Ils arrivèrent Ã l'immeuble de Brennan. Booth la porta encore une fois et ils montèrent jusque l'appatement de Brennan.

«Restes sur le canapé Bones, je vais chercher mes affaires.»

Booth la posa sur le canapé et Booth parti chercher ses affaires pour dormir chez Brennan. Il remonta.

«Je les mets où ?»

«Oh tu peux les mettre dans la chambre d'amis si tu veux. A moins que tu veuilles que nous dormions ensemble.»

Elle venait de dire cela en haussant les sourcils. Booth continua dans son jeu.

«Mmmmh, serait-ce une proposition docteur Brennan ?»

«A vous de voir Monsieur Booth !»

Booth redevint soudain plus sérieux.

«Et bien, j'ai été habitué à dormir plusieurs nuits avec toi, ça me changerait et puis au cas où tu as un problème c'est mieux que je sois avec toi mais c'est comme tu veux, mais attention, le médecin a dit pas d'efforts du genre... Si tu vois ce que je veux dire.»

«Dans ce cas mets tout dans ma chambre, nous sommes de grandes personnes, ça ne veut rien dire que nous dormions ensemble.»

«Tout à fait Bones, mais j'espère pour toi que tu résisteras à l'agent Seeley Booth.»

«Mais biensûr que je saurais résister. Et puis peut être que c'est toi qui ne sauras pas résister.»

«Je sais toujours résister Bones.»

Ils plaisantaient, mais au final, ils essayaient de se convaincre plus qu'autre chose qu'ils ne dormaient ensemble qu'en cas de problème mais ils savaient pertinemment que ce n'était pas le cas. Booth décida de préparer le souper. Il fit des macaronis au fromage. Ils mangèrent puis Booth débarrassa. Ils étaient dans le canapé Brennan allongée sur Booth. Booth lui carressant les cheveux.

«Merci Booth.»

«Oh pourquoi ?»

«De faire tout ça pour moi, jamais on avait fait autant de choses pour moi.»

«Oh, mais c'est un plaisir, et c'est normal, surtout que c'est un peu ma faute que tu sois dans cet état.»

«Non Booth ne recommences pas s'il te plaît, tu n'y es pour rie, c'est seulement de la faute de Peter, tu as fait tout ce que tu as pu pour moi et je t'en remercie encore.»

«Si tu le dis Bones.»

«Arrêtes Booth. Enfin, quand même, je te prends beaucoup de ton temps, et ça me dÃ©range un peu.»

«Oh Bones, justement moi je suis content de passer du temps avec toi.»

«Moui, mais en attendant je te bloque pour plein de choses.»

«Ah oui et quoi ?»

«Ton boulot, Parker, puis je ne sais pas tu es bloque ici avec moi.»

«Mais non, ça peut attendre et de toute façon je suis en congés jusqu'à ce que tu ailles mieux et Parker je le vois quand je veux, ne t'inquiètes pas, tant que tu vas bien c'est le principal, et puis passer du temps est l'une des choses que je préfère alors je suis dans mon élèment.»

Il finissa sa phrase en lui faisant un baiser dans ses cheveux.

«Moi aussi j'adore passer du temps avec toi Booth.»

Brennan était vraiment touchée de ce que lui disait Booth. Il était vraiment parfait. Il continuèrent de parler, puis décidèrent de partir dormir. Ils s'étaient endormis rapidement surtout Brennan grâce aux carresses de Booth. Ils dormaient paisiblement dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Lorsque tout à coup Booth fût réveillé en sursaut.

* * *

_**Voilou ! :) J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu,**_

_**Je vous dis à très très vite pour un nouveau chapitre chers lecteurs. **_

_**Merci encore pour toutes vos reviews, j'espère que vous continuerez de me suivre et de commenter car ça fait toujours plaisir de lire vos reviews j'espère aussi avoir de nouveaux lecteurs et en retrouver certains...**_


	11. Chapter 11

**Bonsoir, bonsoir ! Me voilà pour un nouveau chapitre. Je suis à 70 reviews youhou ! Je suis trop contente, vous êtes géniaux. Merci merci merci pour tout votre soutien et toutes vos reviews, merci à Castle-BB156-Bones pour sa 70ème review et ceux qui passent n'hésitaient pas à laisser une petite trace =). Bonne lecture à vous et encore merci, je vous adore !**

**lavicalinaezza**** : Je suis contente que tu aies aimé le passage avec Parker, Merci pour ton compliment ! :)**

**seve2904**** : Contente que ça t'ai plu, et oui Angela a raison depuis le début ! Il n'y a qu'eux qui sont aveugles :p Sinon je sais que lorsqu'on lit une fiction on aime avoir la suite alors je tiens à la terminer, même si je ne poste pas toujours rapidement. Ca m'a fait plaisir ce que tu as dit :)**

**Landydou**** : Merciiii :) Voilà la suite ! J'espère que tu aimeras !**

**Low-BB**** : Contente que tu aimes ahah! J'espère que cette suite te plaira autant ou plus encore :)**

**TempBrennan**** : Mooooh comment tu es trop trop chou à dire ça ! Ca me fait super plaisir, tes reviews sont toujours géniales ! Je suis contente que ça t'ai plu héhé et oui j'adore Parker moi, je le trouve trop chou ! J'espère que ça te plaira autant ! Gros bisous Mademoiselle la télépathe :p**

**Guest**** : Hé oui, c'est du Brennan tout craché ça ^^ Voilà la suite !**

**my love**** : De retour ? Cooool ! Merci pour tes compliments c'est gentil ! Ah ça, c'est du B&B tout craché.. Ils sont longs pour s'avouer les sentiments, nous verrons :P **

**Peter tu verras par la suite ! hihi**

**gsr45**** : Oh je suis contente que tu l'adores, merci ! Ca me fait plaisir !  
Peter ? Oui c'est un idiot, mais bon Brennan peut toujours compter sur son chevalier Booth ! Ahaha ! Tu sauras tout de suite pourquoi il se lève en sursaut, en espèrant que cette suite te plaise :)**

**Castle-BB156-Bones : Contente que tu sois de retour ! Mais ne t'inquiètes pas c'est pas grave, je sais que parfois nous n'avons pas vraiment le temps ! Et en plus tu as mis la 70ème review :D Oui ils sont très mignons et trooop mal voyants :p J'espère qu'elle te plaira autant !**

* * *

Booth entendait Brennan crier, elle était dans ses bras et il la sentait se débattre elle se débattait tellement qu'il recevait quelques coups, des larmes coulaient sur son visage. Elle criait de plus en plus, et Booth détestait la voir comme ça. Si elle bougeait trop elle allait se faire mal à la blessure. Booth décida de tout faire pour la réveiller en douceur.

«Bones.. Réveilles toi, ce n'est qu'un cauchemar.»

Elle ne se réveillait pas, Booth pris son visage entre ses mains, puis lui carressa les cheveux. Il ne voulait pas l'effrayer à son réveil.

«Bones, s'il te plaît réveilles toi, je suis là.»

«Arrêtes Peter, lâches moi.. lâches moi..»

«Bones, Peter n'est pas là, réveilles toi.»

"Ne lui fais pas de mal, ne touches pas à Booth."

"Bones, je suis là, allez s'il te plaît ouvres les yeux."

«Non Booth..»

Booth ne parvenait pas à la reveiller, elle se débattait de plus en plus et il n'en pouvait plus de la voir comme ça, elle pleurait. Ce cauchemar devait être horrible pour qu'elle soit dans cet état. Il décida de lui tenir les poignets sans lui faire mal, elle se débattait avec ses jambes. Booth lui parla doucement dans l'oreille, il espérait que ça fonctionnerait, et qu'elle ouvrirait enfin les yeux.

«Bones, ouvres les yeux je t'en supplie, je suis et serai toujours là pour toi je ne t'abandonnerai pas et Peter ne te fera plus jamais de mal.. et plus jamais il ne reviendra. Je te le promets...»

Booth senti que Brennan ne se débattait plus, il releva son visage et vit celui de Brennan rempli de larmes, il détestait vraiment ça. Il l'aida à la relever doucement, il la prit dans ses bras, elle avait sa tête sur son épaule, il pouvait y sentir l'odeur de ses cheveux. Il adorait cette odeur, c'était celle de Brennan, de sa Bones, l'odeur de celle qu'il aimait plus que tout. Elle pleurait encore, Booth la réconforta, lui embrassa les cheveux. Elle releva son visage.

Elle détestait qu'on la voit faible surtout quand c'était Booth mais là elle s'enfichait.

«C'est rien Bones, c'était juste un cauchemar c'est terminé, Peter ne te fera plus de mal.»

«Ca paraissait tellement réel Booth.. c'était vraiment horrible.»

«Tu veux en parler ?»

«Il était là, il avait une arme, j'avais tellement peur et... et il... il voulait me tuer, tu es arrivé et il a tiré sur toi... tu étais... tu étais mort Booth. Il t'avait... Tué devant moi.»

«Oui mais ce n'est pas le cas, regardes tu es là, je suis là, nous sommes en vie nous allons bien.»

«Mais, te voir comme ça, te vider de ton sang, sans vie, ...»

«Je vais bien Bones.»

«Mais si ça arrivait...»

«Ca n'arrivera pas.»

«Tu ne peux pas en être sûr Booth, enfin si ça arrivait je ne le supporterai pas, je ne pourrais pas te perdre, je ne pourrais pas vivre sans toi Booth.»

«Bones, ne dis pas ça et d'ailleurs ne penses pas à ça, c'est parce que tu viens de faire ce cauchemar que tu dis ça.»

«Non Booth, si jamais tu te fais tuer sur une enquête, je ne supporterai pas de ne plus jamais te voir.»

«Je ne me ferai pas tuer sur une enquête.»

«Mais tu ne peux pas le savoir ça, il suffit d'un fou pour tout faire basculer.»

«Dans ce cas je serais encore plus prudent qu'avant.»

«Promets le moi Booth, promets moi de toujours faire attention à toi s'il te plaît.»

«Je te le promets Bones, je ferais attention à moi, maintenant à ton tour de me promettre de toujours faire attention à toi, je sais que tu as tendance à te jeter dans la gueule du loup, et je veux que tu me promettes de ne plus faire ça.»

«Je te le promets.»

«Merci Bones, tu sais, moi non plus je ne pourrais pas supporter de te perdre, tu es tellement devenue importante pour moi, enfin j'ai déjà failli te perdre, ça m'a rendu fou, je ne veux pas revivre une telle chose.»

"Je suis désolée."

"Ce n'est pas ta faute, c'est celle de Peter et un peu la mienne aussi."

"Ne recommences pas s'il te plaît Booth, tu sais très bien que tu n'y peux rien, en ce qui concerne Peter... Tu crois qu'il ira définitivement en prison ?"

"Je ne sais pas, nous verrons quand il sera jugé, enfin tentative de meurtre c'est déjà gros, c'est sûr qu'il ira en prison, mais maintenant pour combien de temps je ne sais pas."

"J'espère qu'il y passera la fin de sa vie."

"Moi aussi Bones, il ne mérite que ça, toute personne qui touche à ma partenaire mérite de finir sa vie derrière les barreaux."

Il faisait son sourire charmeur, ce sourire que Brennan adorait, celui qui n'était réservé qu'à elle. Elle sourit à son tour puis repris la parole.

"Merci de m'avoir réveillée et de m'avoir consolée."

"Mais de rien, c'est normal et puis tu vois c'est quand même mieux que je dorme avec toi ?"

"Oui c'est vrai c'est mieux, au moins j'ai quelqu'un qui veille sur moi, et... je dois dire que c'est assez agréable."

"Oh que oui je veille sur toi ! et tu as un très bon oreiller aussi."

"C'est vrai, le meilleur oreiller que j'ai pu avoir jusqu'aujourd'hui."

"C'est normal cet oreiller c'est moi"

Booth haussait les sourcil en disant cela, il eu le droit à une tape sur l'épaule de la part de Brennan.

"Tu ne penses pas que tu te ventes un peu ?"

"Moi ? Jamais, c'est juste la vérite que tu as d'ailleurs affirmée."

"Mmmh."

"Il faudrait que nous nous rendormions."

"Tu as raison, bonne fin de nuit Booth."

"Bonne fin de nuit à toi Bones."

Elle lui fit un baiser sur la joue et mis sa tête sur son torse, Booth ne pouvait être mieux nul part ailleurs, il adorait dormir avec sa Bones. Il se demandait s'il pourrait s'endormir tous les jours de sa vie avec elle dans ses bras. Puis il s'endormie sur ses pensées. Brennan ne fit plus de cauchemar de la nuit. Booth se réveilla le lendemain avec Brennan dans ses bras, elle dormait tellement bien qu'il ne voulait pas la réveiller, il ne voulait plus bouger, mais il décida de se lever afin de faire plaisir à sa Bones. Il se lava, prépara et alla à la boulangerie près de l'appartement de Brennan et y acheta de quoi pour le petit déjeuner Il rentra, prépara le café, des pancakes et arriva dans la chambre avec un plateau de petit déjeuner. L'odeur du café réveilla Brennan. Il posa le plateau sur la table de nuit et l'aida à se relever.

"Oh Booth, merci c'est tellement gentil il ne fallait pas."

"De rien ça me fait plaisir Bones, je dois m'occuper de toi, et je ne fais pas les choses à moitié."

"Oui c'est vrai j'ai vu ça, je dois dire que ton comportement confirme que tu es un mâle"

"Ah bon ? C'est la première fois que je t'entends dire ça tiens !"

"C'est ça moques toi, mais c'est la vérité !"

"Bon okay, tu as peut être un tout petit peu raison."

"Non j'ai entièrement raison Booth."

"Mouais."

"Roh tu sais très bien que c'est vrai, mais tu sais, personne n'avait fait autant de choses pour moi."

"Mais moi j'adore faire toutes ces choses pour toi Bones."

Booth recommençait avec son sourire charmeur, Brennan quant à elle, rougit à ces paroles et Booth pris la parole.

"Il ne faut pas rougir Bones."

"Mais je ne rougis pas du tout."

"Si petite menteuse."

"Bon arrêtons de parler, le café sera froid"

"C'est ça défiles toi, tu peux le dire que mes paroles t'ont touchée, ce n'est pas une honte Bones."

"Bon d'accord, tes paroles m'ont touchée Booth, voilà tu es content ?"

"Oui merci, tu me dis enfin la vérité, maintenant nous pouvons manger."

Brennan n'aimait pas trop avouer ce genre de choses, mais Booth avait le don pour la faire parler surtout en ce moment, elle ne savait pas ce qu'il se passait mais elle ne voulait plus le quitter, elle aimait sa présence, elle avait hâte de se rétablir pour retourner au travail, mais d'un côté Booth ne serait plus auprès d'elle. Elle se faisait à l'idée que ça serait bien de vivre avec Booth tous les jours. A l'hôpital elle ne l'avait pas avoué à Booth mais elle avait été jalouse de l'infirmière, surtout que c'était son style belle, grande et blonde. Elle avait pourtant tout fait pour repousser ses sentiments après qu'il l'ai rejeté. A croire qu'ils étaient toujours présents. Elle ne savait pas vraiment, elle verrait bien ce qu'il se passerait par la suite, elle vivait l'instant présent et pour l'instant Booth était chez elle et cela la rendait plus qu'heureuse. Ils prenaient le petit déjeuner puis Booth alla se laver, brennan alla se laver après lui

elle y arrivait mais avec beaucoup de mal, il faut dire qu'elle souffrait beaucoup mais elle ne voulait pas appeler Booth pour ça, il ne pouvait pas l'aider à se laver. Elle essaya pendant 10 minutes de s'habiller car elle avait mal et ne voulait toujours pas demander d'aide à Booth, elle avait commencé à mettre ses sous vêtements avec encore plus de mal que lorsque qu'elle s'était lavée mais elle avait tellement forcé qu'elle ne parvenait pas à terminer de s'habiller. Elle était très gênée de faire ça mais elle n'avait pas le choix. Elle décida d'appeler Booth

"Booth."

"Oui Bones ?"

"Est-ce que tu peux venir s'il te plaît ?"

"Euh oui tu es où ?"

"Dans ma chambre."

Booth se demanda pourquoi Bones l'avait appelé. Il entra et ne bougea plus, il était sur le pas de la porte, il s'attendait à tout sauf à ça. Bones, sa Bones, celle qu'il désirait tant était assise sur son lit, en sous vêtement. Il ne la lâchait pas du regard ce qui eu pour effet de rendre Brennan encore plus gênée.

"Hum, hum, euh Booth ?."

"Hein... que... quoi ?"

"J'aimerais bien que tu m'aides à m'habiller, j'ai essayé mais je n'arrive plus, ma blessure me fait trop mal."

"Oh euh oui tout de suite."

Booth pris les affaires de Brennan qui étaient posée sur le lit et l'aida à s'habiller, il n'arrêtait pas de repenser à Brennan lorsqu'il était rentré dans la chambre, elle était tellement belle, c'était comme un rêve. Il fallait qu'il se ressaisisse. Et Brennan le sorti de ses pensées.

"Merci beaucoup Booth."

"Oh mais de rien."

Ils étaient tous les deux gênés, et n'osaient plus parler, lorsque l'on sonna à la porte. Booth s'y précipita.

"J'y vais."

"D'accord."

Brennan le rejoigni et vit que Booth fit rentrer l'infirmière. Blonde et sexy, lorsque Booth ferma la porte elle vit que l'infirmière le regarda de haut en bas. Elle ne se gênait vraiment pas. Brennan décida de la couper dans sa contemplation.

"Euuh Bonjour."

"Bonjour Mademoiselle Brennan, je suis venue pour voir l'état de votre blessure."

"Je sais que vous êtes venue pour ça."

Brennan n'aimait pas cette infirmière, elle avait parlé sur un ton tellement sec que Booth en était choqué.

"Bon et bien allez y je vais vous examiner."

Brennan s'allongea sur le canapé, l'infirmière l'examina et nettoya la blessure de Brennan. Elle lui fit une piqûre. Et reparti.

"Au revoir Mademoiselle Brennan, au revoir Monsieur."

Elle avait dit cela en faisant du charme à Booth, pour qui se prenait-elle, ils n'étaient pas ensemble mais tout de même elle n'était pas censé le savoir et elle n'avait pas à draguer Booth de cette sorte surtout devant elle. Si ils avaient été ensemble, Brennan lui aurait foutu une bonne gifle.

"DOCTEUR Brennan."

"Oh pardon, DOCTEUR Brennan, vous jouez sur les mots vous."

"Non je ne joue pas sur les mots. A demain."

"A demain."

Booth qui était outré du comportement de Brennan, répondit à l'infirmière. Il la raccompagna à la porte et lorsqu'il ferma la porte il se retourna et fit un sourire charmeur à Brennan.

"Wow Bones, il ne faut pas être jalouse comme ça."

"Je ne suis pas jalouse pourquoi tu dis ça ?."

"Bah ça se voit direct, tu as vu comment tu lui as parlé ?"

"Elle m'a agacée tu as vue comment ELLE m'a parlé ?"

"Oui, c'est une idiote."

"De toute façon je suis plus intelligente qu'elle."

Booth sourit, c'était du Brennan tout craché, elle s'enfermait dans sa jalousie. Il répliqua dans ses dents sans s'en rendre compte.

"Et beaucoup plus jolie."

"Quoi ?"

"Hein ? Euh rien, je disais que c'était vrai."

"Mouais."

Brennan pensait avoir compris ce que Booth venait de dire, et si c'était ce qu'elle pensait, elle était vraiment très heureuse qu'il pense ça, il la préférait peut être à une infirmière blonde et sexy qui était tout à fait son style.

"Bon quel est le programme de la journée ?"

"Huuum tu es l'invité, tu choisis."

"D'accord, alors déjà je prépare à manger, et cette après-midi, on pourrait regarder un film, comme tu dois te reposer et que maintenant tu as une télé."

"Ca me va, mais tu sais je peux préparer à manger."

"Non ça ira, je vais le faire."

"Je peux t'aider ?"

"Non."

Brennan décida de faire sa petite tête de chien battu, elle savait que Booth ne résisterait pas.

"S'il te plaaaaaaaaaaît."

"Mmmmmh laisses moi réfléchir... Non."

"Tu n'es pas drôle, je te rappelle que c'est chez moi et que si je veux je fais à manger, je peux même te mettre dehors."

"Oui mais premièrement tu es blessée donc c'est à moi de faire ça, et deuxièmement tu ne pourrais pas me mettre à la porte car je te manquerai trop et tu viendrais m'appeler car tu ne t'en sors pas."

"N'importe quoi, je peux très bien m'en sortir seule."

"Ah oui ? N'oublies pas que ce matin j'ai dû venir sauver la demoiselle en détresse."

"C'est bon j'ai compris, tu fais à manger et je reste à rien faire."

"Sage décision."

Ils discutèrent encore quelques instants puis Booth commença à préparer ses macaronis au fromage. Ils discutèrent en même temps.

"Tu sais c'est ma spécialité Booth, je peux t'..."

"Non c'est la mienne aussi."

"Pfff je suis sûre que c'est complètement faux."

"Prends moi pour un menteur aussi."

"Mais non."

"C'est ça oui."

Ils se sourrirent, Booth continua de préparer ses macaronis en discutant avec Brennan. Ils mangèrent, Booth débarrassa. Puis ils décidèrent de choisir le film.

"Alors Bones, tu as quoi comme films ?"

"Oh ce sont des films qu'Angela m'a ramené, je n'en ai pas encore regardé."

"Okay, dans ce cas choisis."

"Je ne m'y connais pas trop aussi."

"Ce n'est pas grave."

Elle sorti tous les DVD qu'Angela lui avait prêté et regarda ce qu'il y avait.

"Mmmmh, celui là a l'air bien."

"Pearl Harbor ? D'accord, va pour celui là."

Ils regardèrent le film, Brennan allongée devant Booth qui lui faisait des caresses. Brennan ne cessait de faire des commentaires anthropologiques, ce qui faisait sourire Booth, ça ne l'étonnait pas d'elle. Elle était comme ça et c'est pour ces petites choses

qu'elle lui plaîsait, c'est ce qui faisait que c'était Bones. Avoir Brennan dans ses bras c'était la chose la plus agréable qu'il puisse exister. Il ne voulait pas que le film s'arrête il était tellement bien.

Brennan était heureuse elle était dans les bras de Booth, elle se sentait à sa place et elle n'avait plus envie de bouger. Ils étaient tous les deux simplement heureux, dans les bras l'un de l'autre, ils avaient déjà été si proche, mais ça n'était pas comme tous les autres moments qu'ils avaient passé ensemble, cette fois c'était différent.

* * *

**Voilà ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, j'ai mis du temps car ce que j'avais écris ne me plaisait pas, je ne suis toujours pas satisfaite à 100 % mais j'espère que vous avez aimé !  
A très très vite pour un nouveau chapitre ! **


	12. Chapter 12

_**Bonsoir tout le monde, déjà je suis sincèrement désolée pour ce manque de publication, je n'avais pas trop d'idées et encore moins de temps... Mais le chapitre est là ! Ensuite merci encore pour vos reviews et encouragements ! J'ai encore perdu certaines personnes, j'espère les retrouver ! Bonne lecture à vous !**_

_**TempBrennan : Tu es chou aussi :) J'adore aussi voir Booth en chevalier et Brennan extrêmement jalouse, c'est vrai que ça prouve qu'elle l'aime bien qu'elle le nie toujours ^^ Gros bisous ma chère télépathe et bonne lecture ! **_

_**Guest : Effectivement il manque les bisous ! ^^ **_

_**seve2904 : Merciii, je suis contente que tu aies adoré ce passage, ça me fait plaisir ! **_

_**lavicalinaezza : Merci ! Oui jalouse la Bones hein! Ils sont mignons quand même ! **_

_**Low-BB : Je suis contente que tu aimes ! Oui ils sont chou les «Partenaires». ^^**_

* * *

Les jours passaient et Brennan et Booth devaient bientôt reprendre le travail, Angela appelait Brennan de temps en temps pour avoir des nouvelles de son état et aussi pour savoir si sa relation avec Booth évoluait. L'infirmière venait toujours chez Brennan pour sa blessure et celle-ci s'était bien remise, et il avait été convenu qu'elle ne devrait plus rendre visite les deux derniers jours de repos. Brennan quant à elle était toujours jalouse de l'infirmière et Booth le savait, mais elle continuait de nier devant lui. Elle se demandait pourquoi elle était si jalouse ces derniers temps et elle se rendait compte qu'elle l'était beaucoup plus que lorsqu'il était avec Hannah alors que Booth n'était pas avec cette infirmière. Elle se posait beaucoup de questions sur sa relation avec Booth. Le dernier jour de congé de Brennan et Booth arriva et comme tous les matins ils se retrouvaient enlacés dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Ce qui était très plaisant pour les deux partenaires. Booth se levait chaque matin avant Brennan lui préparait le petit déjeuner et ensuite ils décidaient du programme de la journée. Ils prenaient le petit déjeuner quand Booth pris la parole.

«Dernier jour de repos Bones, il faut en profiter.»

«Oui, enfin !»

Booth semblait déçu de la réponse de Brennan et celle-ci s'en rendit compte.

«Et bien Bones, dis aussi que tu as passé une mauvaise semaine avec moi.»

«Mais non c'est pas ça j'ai passé une excellente semaine avec toi Booth, d'ailleurs je te remercie encore pour tout cela mais je suis contente de retourner travailler, ça me manquait, tu sais que je n'aime pas rester sans travailler.»

«Oui je sais, je t'ai déjà dit que c'était normal, d'ailleurs tu ne trouves pas que quelques jours de repos peuvent faire du bien ?»

«C'est vrai que ça fait du bien, mais le boulot me manque quand même.»

«Mmmmh, c'est vrai, mais une semaine avec moi, ce n'est pas le rêve ?»

«Non.»

Booth voyait que Brennan mentait et que cette semaine avec lui avait plu, ils s'étaient beaucoup amusés, et peut être même encore plus rapprochés. Ils passaient toujours des moments dans les bras l'un dans l'autre devant un film, et ils avaient même des gestes tendres...

«Menteuse !»

«Non je ne mens pas du tout.»

«Si Bones, c'est comme pour l'infirmière, tu ne veux pas avouer que tu es jalouse d'elle.»

«Je ne suis pas jalouse d'une idiote pareille, je suis beauoup plus intelligente, et ce n'est pas parce que c'est une grande, blonde sexy qu'elle est plus jolie que moi.»

«Tu recommences à l'insulter, c'est signe de jalousie... Mais tu as raison sur tout»

«Il n'y a aucun signe de jalousie Booth, et je sais que tu aimes ce genre de femmes.»

«Mmmmh, ce n'est plus trop mon style depuis un moment...»

Booth l'avait regardée dans les yeux en lui disant cela, il lui avait lancé un tel regard qu'elle ne savait pas quoi comprendre. Etait-elle son style ? Non ça n'était pas possible, elle était froide, distante, accro au boulot, elle ne comprenait rien aux expressions. Booth ne pouvait pas s'interresser à elle. Booth la sortie de ses pensées.

«Bones ?»

«Euh... Oui ?»

«Je demandais ce que tu voulais faire aujourd'hui, mais tu étais tellement dans tes pensées que tu n'as pas fait attention à ce que j'ai dit.

«Ah euh désolée...»

«Tu pensais à quoi ?»

«A rien Booth, rien du tout.»

«Ma Bones qui ne pense à rien...mmmh c'est impossible.»

«Déjà je ne suis pas ta Bones et...»

«Oh que si tu es MA Bones.»

«Non, je n'appartiens à personne.»

«Mais il n'y a que moi qui t'appelle comme ça.»

«Mais ce n'est pas pour ça que je suis ta Bones.»

«Mmmmh, tu peux dire ce que tu veux, pour moi tu l'es !

« Mâle alpha !»

«Mais oui Bones ! Bon quel programme proposes-tu pour cette dernière journée avec moi ?»

«Et bien nous pourrions demander à Rebecca pour prendre Parker et manger au royal dinner, je lui avais promis qu'on irait et esuite nous pourrions aller au parc ?»

«Très bonne idée, tu es un génie !»

«Je sais.»

«Ca va les chevilles ?»

«Biensûr Booth, pourquoi me demandes-tu ça ?»

Booth se mit à sourire et Brennan compris.

«Oh, encore une expression c'est ça ?»

«Exactement, bon je vais appeler Rebecca.»

Booth appela Rebecca pour savoir s'il pouvait passer chercher Parker, afin de passer la journée avec lui et Brennan étant donné que c'était leur dernier jour de repos. Celle-ci accepta tout de suite sachant que c'était important pour Booth de voir son fils. Ils avaient décidé d'aller le chercher vers 12h30. Pendant ce temps Brennan était partie se préparer, elle réussissait maintenant à se préparer seule et n'avait plus besoin d'aide de Booth, bien qu'elle aimait sentir les mains de Booth sur sa peau. Booth pendant ce temps débarrassa la table et fit la vaisselle, puis prépara ses affaires dans la chambre. Brennan sortie en serviette. Booth releva la tête et suivi Brennan du regard qui prenait des affaires dans l'armoire. Elle souria, Booth était absorbée par Brennan.

«Euh, Booth ?»

«Oui ?»

«Tu vas arrêter de toujours me regarder comme ça ? Ce n'est pas la première fois, ça en est presque gênant.»

«Désolée Bones, je ne veux pas te gêner, c'est... c'est.. ça fait bizarre de voir sa partenaire en serviette voilà tout.»

«Mais biensûr.»

«Je t'assure, bon je te laisse t'habiller je vais à la douche.»

«C'est ça oui, prends une douche froide hein..»

Booth roula des yeux, il était gêné de la façon dont il regardait Brennan, mais apparemment elle n'était pas fâché et semblait amusée. Brennan s'était habillée, était partie faire la vaisselle mais s'apperçu que Booth l'avait fait, elle pensa que Booth pouvait être un très bon compagnon, il serait parfait, attentionné, et il était un très bon père.. Mais ça n'était pas le cas, elle resterait seule jusqu'à la fin de sa vie, comme elle l'avait toujours été. Elle avait passé une semaine extraordinaire aux côtés de Booth, elle aimait sa présence, et elle aurait bien aimé que ça soit comme ça pour le reste de sa vie, mais demain tout cela serait terminé et il repartirait à son appartement.

Booth quant à lui se préparait, et entra dans le salon, il vit Brennan assise sur le canapé dans ses pensées, il s'approcha d'elle et vit qu'elle essuya une larme de sa main.

«Bones, ça va ?»

Bones n'avait jusque maintenant pas remarqué la présence de Booth, que lui dirait-elle. Elle allait faire comme d'habitude... nier.

«Oui Booth, tout va bien.»

«Tu es sûre ? Tu pleures Bones, ce n'est pas rien.»

«Je te dis que je n'ai rien !»

«Bones, du calme je ne voulais pas t'énerver, je m'inquiète c'est tout.»

«Désolée Booth... Je ne voulais pas m'énerver, merci d'être là, mais tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter.»

«Si tu le dis, enfin si tu as besoin d'en parler tu pourras en parler quand tu en auras envie.»

«Merci Booth.»

«De rien Bones je serais toujours là, je te l'ai promis.»

Booth la pris dans ses bras, elle aimait se retrouver dans ses bras si réconfortant, elle ne s'en lasserait jamais. Ils étaient restés 5 minutes comme ça quand Brennan releva la tête.

«Bon Parker va nous attendre il faudra y aller.»

«Oui, il attend son docteur Bones.»

«Et surtout son papa.»

«Parker t'aime beaucoup Bones.»

«Moi aussi je l'aime beaucoup c'est un petit garçon génial.»

«Moi aimée d'un enfant c'est... un miracle.»

«Non Bones ce n'est pas un miracle, tu es géniale avec lui tout comme n'importe quel autre enfant, tu ne t'en rends pas compte c'est tout.

«Ne dis pas ça pour me faire plaisir, moi et les enfants...»

«Je suis sincère Bones, je suis sûre qu'un jour tu auras des enfants qui seront fières d'avoir une maman comme toi.»

«Bang Mama Bones c'est ça ?»

«Exactement Bones.»

Booth avait dit cela en haussant les sourcils et ils s'étaient mis à éclater de rire en repensant à cette conversation dans le royal dinner. Conversation qui avait été interrompue par Caroline. Brennan redevint tout de suite plus sérieuse et regarda Booth.

«Pour avoir un enfant, il faudra que je trouve quelqu'un.»

«Tu trouveras, et puis.. peut être que cette personne n'est pas très loin, allez on y va.»

Il avait fait un clin d'oeil à Brennan en disant cela, Brenann se demandait ce que cela voulait dire, décidemment Booth faisait de plus en plus de sous entendu ce qui avait le don de la perturber. Ils se mirent en route pour aller chercher Parker. La journée risquait d'être prometteuse, Brennan avait hâte de revoir Parker, Booth aussi avait hâte de le retrouver, mais il était surtout heureux de passer une journée avec les personnes les plus importantes de sa vie.

* * *

_**Voilà voilà, encore désolée pour ce retard de publication, j'espère tout de même que ce chapitre vous aura plu. **_

_**A très vite pour le prochain chapitre ! :) Bisous à vous! **_


	13. Chapter 13

_**Bonsoir tout le monde ! Oui je sais une revenante, honte à moi hein ? Mais je n'ai pas laissé la fiction de côté ! J'avais les examens, donc pas de temps pour écrire à cause des révisions... mais me revoilà avec une suite, plus longue que d'habitude! Encore désolée pour cette attente!  
Sinon je vous remercie pour vos reviews! J'espère que cette suite vous plaîra, bonne lecture à vous :) **_

_**seve2904**__** : C'est vrai qu'ils sont longs hein! ^^**_

_**Landydou**__** : Désolée toi qui voulais le chapitre le plus tôt possible, le voilà que maintenant, contente que tu ai aimé le chapitre! :)**_

_**lavicalinaezza**__** : Contente que le chapitre et le passage t'ont plus :) Oui elle n'est pas très douée pour comprendre ce genre de choses notre Brennan :p**_

_**pepite**__** : C'est vrai qu'elle ne l'a jamais eu, et qu'on ne sait pas si elle l'aura un jour ce décodeur... ^^ C'est vrai qu'ils avanceraient beaucoup plus vite... Mais c'est ce qui fait que c'est Brennan :)**_

_**TempBrennan**__** : Ah ma télépathe... Hé oui, une semaine ça passe vite, mais j'espère que la journée avec Parker te plaîra :) Sinon le nombre de chapitre je ne sais pas du tout... Je ne sais pas trop vers quoi je vais donc... Aucune idée ^^ Bisous à toi ma télépathe.**_

_**Low-BB**__** : Contente que tu aimes ça :)**_

* * *

Le trajet jusque chez Rebecca se fit dans le plus grand silence, Booth se rendait compte que petit à petit il faisait des sous entendus à Brennan et qu'il ne pouvait plus s'en empêcher. Il avait besoin de lui dire tout cela, depuis sa rupture avec Hannah, il se rendait compte que c'était Brennan et seulement Brennan qu'il aimait et il l'attendrait, car il savait qu'il l'avait profondémment blessée en lui disant qu'il aimait Hannah et qu'elle n'était pas un lot de consolation. Quant à Brennan, elle ressentait quelque chose d'encore plus fort qu'avant pour Booth, et elle se demandait si tous les sous entendus de Booth avait une signification, et s'il voulait se mettre avec elle. Malgré tout elle en restait méfiante, elle ne voulait pas se faire d'idées, il l'avait rejettée une fois, elle ne voulait plus que ça arrive. Même si c'était dur, elle attendrait qu'il revienne. Mais pourrait-elle attendre... Ils étaient arrivés chez Rebecca. Brennan sortie à peine de la voiture que Parker se jetta dans ses bras.

«Docteur Bones, je suis content de te voir.»

«Moi aussi Parker.»

«On va passer une super journée avec papa hein ?»

« Evidemment Parker, on va s'amuser.»

Parker descendit des bras de Brennan pour aller dans ceux de son père.

«Je suis trop content de passer une journée avec vous deux papa.»

«Moi aussi bonhomme.»

Rebecca arriva près de Booth et Brennan.

«Bonjour Booth, Bonjour Temperance.»

«Salut Rebecca.»

«Bonjour Rebecca»

«Je te ramène Parker pour quelle heure ?»

«Tu as de la chance, il a fait tous ses devoirs pour demain l'école, tu peux profiter de manger avec ce soir, mais ne le ramènes pas trop tard tout de même, il ne doit pas être trop fatigué demain.»

«Pas de problème, je te le ramène dès qu'on a fini.»

«Bon papa, on y va là ?»

«Oui Parker attends.»

«Oh mais vous êtes longs, j'ai faim moi, tu n'as pas faim docteur Bones ?»

«Un petit peu.»

«Oh bah moi j'ai trop faim, je pourrais manger une montagne d'hamburger.»

«J'aimerais voir ça Parker, mais je pense que tu serais malade après !»

«Oh c'est pas grave je n'irais pas à l'école comme ça.»

«Dis donc toi, viens faire un bisous à ta mère, et biensûr que si tu iras à l'école.»

«Roh maman, tu n'es pas drôle.»

«Je sais mon poussin.»

«Mamaaaan, je n'aime pas quand tu m'appelles comme ça, je ne suis plus un bébé.»

«Je sais Parker, bon passes une bonne journée mon grand.»

«Oh bah ça c'est sûr que je passerai une bonne journée avec Papa et docteur Bones.»

Parker fit un bisous à sa mère et courra jusque la voiture.

« A tout à l'heure Rebecca.»

«A tout à l'heure Seeley à tout à l'heure Temperance.»

«A tout à l'heure.»

Booth et Brennan se dirigèrent vers la voiture et partirent pour le royal dinner, le trajet se fit dans la bonne humeur, beaucoup moins silencieux qu'auparavant. Parker racontait à Bones, ses notes, et comment tous ses camarades étaient jaloux qu'il ait de si bonnes notes. Brennan le félicitait et était très fière de lui. Brennan et Parker discutaient ensemble, il lui posait des questions scientifiques auxquelles elle répondait, en essayant de paraître claire, pour un enfant de cet âge. Booth écoutait et les regardait de temps en temps, il adorait voir cette image, il les trouvait tellement mignons. Parker n'avait jamais été si proche d'Hannah, il savait qu'il préférait Brennan. Et Booth aussi préférait Brennan, elle était si mignonne quand elle ne comprenait pas ses expressions ou qu'elle partait dans ses discours scientifiques, c'est ce qui faisait que c'était Bones. Ils arrivèrent au Royal Dinner. Ils se mirent à la même place que d'habitude. Ils parlaient de tout et de rien lorsque la serveuse arriva.

« Bonjour, qu'allez vous commander ?»

«Alors ça sera un hyper méga grand cheesburger pour moi avec une tonne de frites.»

Brennan souriait à la façon dont parker parlait, il faisait des gestes en même temps, Booth souria et parla à la serveuse.

«Un cheesburger avec des frites ça ira et toi Bones ?»

« Une salade végétarienne.»

« Et moi un steak frites.»

«C'est bon, je vous apporte cela»

«Merci.»

«On n'a pas commandé les desserts Papa.»

«On les commandera après ne t'inquiètes pas, si tu as encore faim avec ton hyper méga grand cheesburger.»

«Biensûr, j'ai toujours faim, je suis comme toi moi.»

«Sur ça il n'a pas tort Booth.»

«Dîtes donc Mademoiselle Brennan, que vous prend il ?»

«Oh, je ne dis que la vérité cher Monsieur Booth.»

«Mmmmh.»

«Ne fais pas la tête papa, elle t'aime quand même hein Bones ?»

Alors là, Brennan était devenue rouge en deux secondes, elle ne savait plus où se mettre, elle fit un regard à Booth gêné espérant qu'il l'aiderait, mais non il avait l'air amusé, et voulait l'embêter, elle décida de le prendre à son propre piège.

«Euuh... Oui, oui je l'aime bien comme il est, tout comme lui m'aime comme je suis ?»

«Hein papa, tu l'aimes comme elle est ?»

Au tour de Booth d'être gêné, il avait voulu embêter Bones, au final c'est lui qui se faisait avoir.

«Humm.. oui.»

«Et ben c'est génial, enfin vous avouez que vous vous aimez.»

«Euh Parker.. tu s..»

«Je sais que vous allez vous mettre ensemble je ne suis pas bête, ou alors vous l'êtes déjà.»

«Non Parker, nous ne sommes pas ensemble.»

«Mais bientôt.»

«Parker arrêtes nous ne...»

Booth fut coupé par la serveuse qui arriva avec les plats, même son fils pensait qu'ils s'aimaient, tout le monde le savait.. Brennan était amusée de voir Booth se défendre, si gêné. Elle avait décidé de ne pas intervenir, ne l'ayant pas aidé auparavant.

«Voilà vos plats, Bon appétit.»

«Merci.»

Ils avaient dit cela en même temps. Ils sourièrent et partirent dans un fous rires tous les mangèrent dans la joie et la bonne humeur, tout le monde les regardait, pensant qu'ils formaient une magnifique famille. Brennan volait des frites à Booth de temps en temps, ce qui lui valait un regard noir de Booth, elle s'en amusait et continuait. La serveuse vient et débarrassa leurs assiettes en leur demandant s'ils voulaient un dessert.

«Un grand Milkshake chocolat pour moi, comme la dernière fois qu'on est venu avec Bones.»

«Un milkshake chocolat aussi pour moi et Bones ?»

«Comme vous deux.»

«D'accord donc trois milksakes je vous ramène ça.»

«Merci Madame, Papa on fait quoi après ?»

«Et bien avec Bones, nous pensions aller au Parc après.»

«Yeeees, on pourra jouer au base ball.»

«Si tu veux, ça tombe bien j'ai le matériel dans la voiture.»

«Bones tu joueras avec nous ?»

«Euuuh, je ne sais pas jouer Parker.»

«C'est pas grave Bones moi et Parker on t'apprendra.»

«Mais je suis nulle en sport.»

«Et bien d'habitude, tu m'apprends la science, à mon tour de t'apprendre quelque chose.»

«Bon vous avez gagné, mais pas de moquerie.»

«Yes, trop cool non on ne se moquera pas de toi Docteur Bones, tu es quand même la meilleure.»

«Merci Parker.»

La serveuse ramena les milkshakes et Parker s'exclama, se qui fit rire les deux adultes.

«Yes ! J'adore les milshakes.»

Ils buvèrent leur milkshakes toujours dans la joie et la bonne humeur, ils riaient, s'amusaient. Ils vivaient l'instant présent. Booth était heureux de voir Brennan et Parker si heureux. L'heure de payer l'addition était arrivée.

«Booth, arrêtes, je paye, j'ai proposé de faire cela, je paye.»

«Bones, hors de question, la dernière fois tu as payé.»

«Non c'est toi Booth, et puis c'est pas une raison. S'il te plaît.»

Brennan recommençait à faire ses yeux de petites fille triste, Booth ne céda pas. La serveuse souriait en les voyant et décida d'intervenir.

«Si je peux me permettre Mademoiselle, laissez votre compagnon payer.»

«Mais nous ne sommes pas..»

«Tu vois Bones, la serveuse est d'accord.»

«Mais pas moi, je ne suis pas d'accord.»

«Laisses Bones, s'il te plaît, pour une fois fais moi plaisir.»

«Oh bah merci, dis que je ne te fais jamais plaisir.»

Booth profita de la distraire pour donner l'argent à la serveuse qui souria.

«Mais si, tu sais quoi, tu me fais plaisir tous les jours bon allez on y va.»

«Quoi mais on n'a pas payé.»

«Si Bones, j'ai payé.»

«Oh alors toi, tu en as profité pour payer discrètement, magouilleur.»

«Bones, arrêtes voyons, c'est pour vous faire plaisir à tous les deux.»

«Mmmmh.»

«Fais pas la tête.»

«Je ne fais pas la tête.»

«C'est ça.»

Ils sortirent donc du restaurant tous les trois, Parker devant Booth et Brennan qui se chamaillaient.

«En plus tu as encore laissé quelqu'un penser que nous sommes ensemble, pourquoi mmh ?»

«Je n'avais pas que ça à penser, j'avais ma partenaire infernale à gérer, et puis si elle pense ça c'est son problème écoutes.»

«Je ne suis pas infernale Booth, mais bon tu aimes ça hein que les gens pensent que nous sommes ensemble ?»

«Bones...»

«C'est vrai, tu as toujours une bonne excuse, à chaque fois tu n'as pas que ça à penser, et tu dis toujours qu'ils pensent ce qu'ils veulent.»

«Bones, je pense juste que nous avons tout pour faire penser que nous sommes ensemble dans notre façon d'être et avec Parker encore plus, les gens pensent que nous sommes une famille.»

«Oui mais c'est pas une raison pour la laisser dire ça.»

«Ca te déplaît tant que ça Bones ?»

«Je n'ai pas dit que ça me déplaisait...»

«Bon, alors discussions close.»

Ils montèrent en voiture, et se dirigèrent vers le parc. Parker toujours en parlant, lorsqu'il engagea une conversation assez délicate.

«Papa, avec Bones, vous allez vous marier ?»

«Euuh, Parker se sont les personnes qui s'aiment qui se mettent ensemble.»

«Oui mais vous avez dit que vous vous aimiez tout à l'heure.»

«Oui mais nous ne sommes pas ensemble.»

«Ben mettez vous ensemble.»

«Ce n'est pas si facile, on s'aime en tant qu'amis.»

«Mais oui biensûr, vous les grands vous êtes tellement difficile, vous compliquez toujours tout alors que vous seriez plus heureux ensemble.»

«Bon Parker ça suffit.»

«D'accord Papa.»

Ils finirent le trajet dans le silence, et arrivèrent au parc. Booth pris les accessoires de Base ball. Ils se dirigèrent vers le parc, ils marchèrent un peu. Parker était devant. Booth en profitait pour effleurer la main de Brennan du bout de ses doigts, il voulait tellement lui prendre la main, il ne savait pas si elle le rejetterai, et si Parker les voyait main dans la main. Non il venait de lui dire qu'ils n'étaient pas ensemble, que croirait-il ensuite. Il fut interrompu dans ses pensées, Brennan lui effleurait également la main. Elle aussi rêvait de lui prendre la main, mais elle n'osait pas. Ils se cherchaient mutuellement, s'effleuraient les mains, jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent à un grand terrain pour apprendre les bases du base ball à Brennan.

«Parker on va apprendre à Bones à jouer au Base ball ici.»

«D'accord Papa.»

«Bon alors poses les affaires.»

«Tu fais le lanceur Parker ?»

«D'accord.»

Parker pris le gant et la balle, pendant ce temps Booth pris la batte. Il montra à Brennan comment se positionner, comment tenir la batte, et demanda à Parker de faire un lancé.

«Whaou, Booth, mais je n'arriverai jamais.»

«Mais si, tu es la meilleure.»

«Oui en sciences.»

«Mais non Docteur Bones, tu verras tu vas réussir.»

«Bon tu es prête ?»

«Oui.»

«Alors positionnes toi.»

Elle se positionna comme Booth lui avait montré plus tôt.

«Comme ça ?»

«Parfait Bones, Parker tu es prêt ?»

«Oui, Prête Bones ?.»

«Oui.»

Parker lança la balle, il ne la lança pas trop fort, pour que Brenann puisse réussir à taper dans la balle. Elle rata son coup. Ils ressayèrent encore deux fois, elle ratait toujours.

«Tu vois Booth, je suis nulle, ça ne sert à rien.»

«Mais non Bones, c'est normal au début, j'étais comme toi quand j'ai appris.»

«Mmmh.»

«Regardes je vais t'aider.»

Booth se positionna derrière Brennan, ils étaient tellement proches que cela déstabilisa Brennan. Booth s'en rendit compte et était content que cela la déstabilise. Ca signifiait qu'il n'était pas indifférent à ses yeux. Il tenait la batte par dessus les mains de Brennan, ce contact les fit frissoner tous les deux. Booth se retourna et regarda Brennan dans les yeux. Ils restèrent comme cela jusqu'à ce que Parker les sorti tous les deux de leurs pensées.

«Euuuh Papa, je vais pas attendre qu'il neige... Vous êtes prêts ?

«Euh oui oui, Parker vas y.»

Parker lança la balle et ils réussirent à taper dedans, ils refirent plusieurs lancés comme cela et Brennan essaya seule.

«Allez Bones, je crois en toi, tu vas y arriver.»

«Booth, je suis nulle n'oublies pas, un cas desespéré...»

Booth roula des yeux, c'était la première fois que Brennan se sous estimait à ce point. Parker lança la balle, et Brennan reussi à taper dans celle-ci. Booth hurla et la pris dans ses bras la faisant tourner. Parker regardait la scène attendris, son père n'avait jamais été si heureux.

«Wouhoooooooou Bones c'est la meilleure.»

«Booth quand même enfin, arrêtes tout le monde va nous regarder, poses moi.»

«Et bien moi je m'enfiche des gens, tu as vu ça ? Tu as réussi, je te l'avais dit.»

Booth reposa Brennan par terre et Parker se jetta sur elle ce qui les fit tomber au sol.

«Docteur Bones, je suis fière de toi, tu es trop forte... tu as réussi très vite.»

«Merci Parker, mais toi et ton père vous êtes bien plus forts, on réssaie ?»

«Oui, papa tu veux lancer ?»

«Oui pourquoi pas.»

Ils s'amusèrent encore un moment, Brennan adorait et ne voulait plus s'arrêter, il se relayait les rôles. Lorsque Parker interrompit le jeu.

«On peut manger une glace ?»

«Oui Parker, allez on y va.»

«Et cette fois.. Je paye, Booth.»

«On verra.»

«Il n'y a pas de on verra.»

Ils prirent chacun une glace, Parker pris comme Brennan, vanille fraise. C'était sa nouvelle glace préférée. Booth pris Vanille chocolat. Et c'est Brennan qui avait payé. Booth savait que ça lui faisait plaisir. Ils s'asseyèrent dans l'herbe pour manger leur glace, Parker qui l'avait englouti, était parti jouer aux jeux non loin de là où ils étaient.

«Booth, tu as de la glace là.»

Brennan essuya le coin de la bouche de Brennan de son pouce lécha son doigt.

«Merci Bones.»

«De rien.»

Il remit de la glace auprès de sa bouche exprès, Brennan le vit et souria.

«Booth, tu as encore de la glace.»

«Je sais.»

«Oh, tu le fais exprès ?»

«Moi ? Biensûr que non.»

«Mais oui mais oui.»

Elle refit alors le même geste que précédemment. Parker joua encore un moment, pendant que Brennan parlaient. Puis l'heure de rentrer était arrivée, Brennan s'était proposée qu'ils aillent manger chez eux des macaronis au fromage. Ils allèrent donc chez Brennan. Brenann cuisinait, Booth avait allumé la télé pour Parker, et était parti rejoindre Brennan dans la cuisine.

«Je dois mettre la table ?»

«Oh si tu veux, oui, tu sais où se trouvent les couverts.»

«Oui.»

Booth mis la table pendant que Brennan continuait de préparer ses macaronis. Elle pensait à cette journée. Elle avait été parfaite, elle avait oublié le boulot, elle voudrait passer plus de journées comme celle-ci et Booth et elle s'étaient encore rapprochés. Ce soir il rentrait chez lui, il avait déjà préparé ses affaires, cela les rendait tristes tous les deux. Booth arriva dans la cuisine et vit Brennan dans ses pensées.

« A quoi tu penses ?»

«Aujourd'hui... c'était une superbe journée.»

«Oui, je trouve aussi, Parker était heureux, et il adore passer des moments avec toi.»

«Avec toi aussi, moi aussi j'adore passer des moments avec vous.»

«Ah oui ? Ca tombe bien moi aussi, on devra faire ça plus souvent alors.»

En disant cela, Booth s'était rapproché et avait posé ses mains sur le plan de travail de chaque côté des hanches de brennan. Ils mourraient tous les deux d'envie de s'embrasser. Mais Brennan en décida autrement.

«Huum, Booth mes macaronis vont brûler.»

«Oh, euh oui..»

Elle sorti donc les macaronis, et alla les poser sur la table.

«Parker, viens manger.»

«Oui papa.»

Ils mangèrent, dans un silence profond, Booth pensait à ce qui s'était presque passé, mais elle n'en avait pas eu envie.. Booth était déçu. Brennan elle, se demandait encore comment elle avait pu réussir à résister, il avait failli l'embrasser et elle s'était enfuie comme d'habitude. Parker quant à lui était fatigué de sa journée. Ils finissèrent de manger, débarrassèrent et partirent chez Rebecca. Lorsqu'ils furent arrivés ils allèrent à la porte et Rebecca leur ouvrit

«Merci pour cette journée, j'ai adoré la passer avec vous deux. On en refera encore plein hein papa ?»

«Oui mon bonhomme.»

Il fit un bisous à Booth et un à Brennan. Rebecca pris la parole.

« Ca s'est bien passé ?»

«Oui génial maman, on s'est trop amusés.»

«Tant mieux alors, maintenant on va se laver et au dodo pour l'école.»

«Oui maman.»

Parker fit un baiser à Booth et un à Brennan. Et dit dans l'oreille de Booth.

«Je t'aime Papa, j'espère que tu te mettras avec Bones car elle est trop géniale.»

«Nous verrons, je t'aime aussi Parker.»

Puis dans l'oreille de Brennan.

«Je t'aime Bones, tu es la meilleure, j'espère qu'un jour tu seras avec papa, comme ça on se verra souvent.»

«Je t'aime Parker, on se revoit vite.»

Rebecca voyait que son fils était heureux avec les deux partenaires, elle pris la parole quand Parker rentra dans la maison.

«Tu es un bon père Seeley, il est heureux avec toi.»

«Merci Rebecca.»

«Bon, je vous dis à bientôt, il faut que je prépare Parker pour aller au lit.»

«A bientôt Rebecca.»

Ils avaient tous les deux pris la parole mais cette fois, à tour de rôle. Ils repartirent vers la voiture de Booth. Brennan était pensive, ce soir elle serait seule... Booth pensait la même chose. Il n'avait pas envie de la quitter, pas après un rapprochement tel que celui-ci. Ils arrivèrent chez Brennan, il alla chercher ses affaires dans la chambre et arriva dans le salon.

«Bon, il est temps de partir Bones.»

«Oui..»

Elle avait dit cela en baissant la tête.

«J'ai passé une super semaine avec toi, et une magnifique journée aussi, je te remercie.»

«C'est moi qui te remercie Booth, grâce à toi je n'ai pas pensé au boulot, et je me suis amusée, en plus tu t'es occupée de moi toute la semaine, alors que tu aurais pu faire d'autres choses, mais en tout cas j'apprécie ta présence...»

«De rien Bones c'était un plaisir, j'adore passer mon temps avec toi.»

«J'espère qu'on refera encore des journées comme aujourd'hui.»

«Il n'y a aucun doute la dessus. On se voit demain au boulot ?»

«Oui, peut être qu'on aura une enquête.»

«Oui, bon je te souhaite une très bonne nuit Bones.»

«Merci toi aussi Booth fais attention à toi sur la route.»

«Ne t'inquiètes pas Bones, et si tu as besoin, je suis là jour et nuit d'accord ?"

«D'accord, merci Booth, tu es le meilleur partenaire."

«Et toi la meilleure partenaire."

Ils s'enlacèrent, Booth ouvrit la porte et sorti. Il avait refermé la porte après un dernier regard, et Brennan senti une boule dans la gorge, Booth était parti, elle ne voulait pas qu'il s'en aille. Elle se retrouvait à nouveau seule. Ils s'étaient rapprochés, et maintenant tout redeviendrait comme avant ce n'était qu'une période de leur vie. Un période magique pour elle qu'elle n'oublierait jamais. Booth pensait comme Brennan, il avait eu du mal à partir, mais il était obligé. Il appuya sur le bouton de l'ascenseur il commença à y entrer mais se fit tirer hors de l'ascenseur par quelqu'un.

* * *

_**Voilà, fin du chapitre ! :)  
Encore mille excuses pour cette attente ! J'espère que vous avez aimé cette journée avec Parker ! :)  
A bientôt ! Au plus vite ! **_


	14. Ceci n'est pas un chapitre

**Bonsoir tout le monde ! Voilà j'avais prévu de publier la suite au plus tôt ! Mais mon pc m'a lâché, j'ai donc perdu mes chapitres. Je vais essayer de les récupérer, sinon je trouverai une solution.**

**Je suis désolée ! Ne m'en voulez pas, normalement le chapitre aurait déjà été publié, mais bon les nouvelles technologies… ^****  
**

**Encore Merci pour votre soutien, pour ces reviews magnifiques, cela m'encourage beaucoup ! Je suis contente que ça vous plaise ! Vous êtes les meilleurs !**

**A très très vite, je ferai tout ce que je peux pour publier au plus vite !**

**Bisous à vous :)**


	15. Chapter 14

_**Bonsoir tout le monde ! Comme vous le saviez j'ai eu un problème avec mon ordinateur. J'ai donc dû ré écrire, ce chapitre qui ne m'a pas satisfait autant que la première fois que je l'avais écrit. Je viens de récupérer mon disque dur et on m'avait dit qu'on avait rien pu récupérer, mais à ma grande surprise en ouvrant mon disque dur dans le PC j'ai retrouvé le chapitre que j'avais écrit ! Je venais juste de publier le chapitre que j'avais ré écrit pour la deuxième fois. Donc certains l'ont peut-être lu. Ayant retrouvé le premier, J'ai décidé de faire un petit mix des deux. Donc je publie une seconde fois le chapitre 14. J'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas pour tout ce temps d'attente. Je vous fais donc mille excuses. Sinon je vous remercie tous pour votre soutien et vos reviews comme d'habitude qui me font toujours autant plaisir, et m'encourage beaucoup. J'espère que malgré ce temps d'attente vous continuerez de lire et vous serez toujours aussi nombreux voire plus nombreux. Encore désolée. Je vous souhaite à tous une très bonne lecture.**_

_**Lavicalinaezza : Oui on dit que la vérité sort de la bouche des enfants ^^ tu verras si c'est bien Temp' ou non qui sort Seeley de l'ascenseur. Merci d'avoir attendu patiemment, j'espère que l'attente n'était pas trop trop trop longue.**_

_**BetBforever : Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi, les moments avec Parker sont géniaux et il en manque beaucoup dans la série… Alors c'est bien d'en mettre un peu plus dans les fictions. Tu verras si c'est elle qui le tire hors de l'ascenseur hihi**_

_**gsr45 : Contente que la journée avec Parker t'ai plu ! Ça serait trop facile s'il avait été fait tout de suite… :p Il faut vous faire attendre un petit peu.. Patience, patience, tu verras s'il arrive dans ce chapitre =)**_

_**Low-BB : Bonn signe ? J'espère :P**_

_**Lulu037 : Merciiiii Oui ils sont trop mignons et sont toujours bornés, ils ne changeront jamais hein ! C'est ce qui fait que c'est B&B**_

_**lili01 : Contente que tu aies adoré le chapitre ! Désolée de t'avoir fait tant attendre pour la suite…**_

_**My love : Eh oui, on y était presque… Mais c'est Brennan et Booth hein, des têtues ! Ils sont Stubborn ! ;) Parker je l'adore il est trop chou et il veut trop que son docteur Bones et son papa se mettent ensemble, alors il essaie un peu tout ! Ils sont très beaux ensemble oui ! Merci beaucoup pour ton compliment !**_

_**Guest : Ohh tu es chou ! Merci beaucoup :D**_

_**seve2904 : Lol, il faut un peu de patience ^^ Bientôt bientôt !**_

_**Landydou : Merci beaucoup ! Eh en fait j'ai récupéré ce que j'avais écrit mais je n'ai pas pu réparer mon PC !**_

_**TempBrennan : Merci et Oui ce n'est pas plaisant de tout perdre… Mais bon l'informatique hein… On n'a pas le choix, quand on perd tout ! ^^Bisous :)**_

* * *

Lorsque Booth s'en alla après ce dernier regard, ses larmes se mirent à couler. Elle se laissa glisser contre la porte d'entrée, ferma les yeux. Elle revit alors toutes les images d'elle et Booth puis celles avec Parker. Ils avaient été heureux. Elle n'avait plus été si heureuse depuis un long moment. Elle s'était sentie revivre. Elle ne pouvait pas le laisser s'en aller, elle ne pouvait pas s'imaginer ne serait-ce qu'une seconde sa vie sans lui. Elle allait faire un geste irrationnelle mais elle s'enfichait. Elle décida de mettre son cerveau au point mort et son cœur en cinquième. Elle essuya ses larmes et vit Booth s'avancer vers l'ascenseur, elle fut prise d'une bouffée d'adrénaline, elle se mit alors à courir et à le prendre par le bras. Booth senti quelqu'un le tirer hors de l'ascenseur, d'abord surpris il se demandait ce qu'il se passait et surtout qui le tirait aussi brutalement.

«Whooow»

Il fit un geste de défense, mais il senti ensuite Brennan se jeter dans ses bras, il l'avait reconnu à son parfum. Il l'entoura de ses bras, il l'entendait renifler et sentait qu'elle pleurait. Il se demandait ce qu'il passait, il avait été pris de cours, pourquoi s'était-elle jeté dans ses bras en pleurant. Brennan quant à elle se sentait bien, à sa place... Il fallait qu'elle lui parle, de toute façon connaissant Booth elle savait qu'il lui poserait des questions, et cette fois-ci elle ne pourrait pas mentir. Elle allait prendre le risque de tout lui avouer. Booth lui releva le menton de son doigt et la regarda dans les yeux, il y vit tant de tristesse.

«Ne pars pas Booth.»

«Whoow que se passe-t-il Bones ? Pourquoi es-tu dans cet état ?»

«Ne pars pas s'il te plaît...»

«Pourquoi ?»

«Je n'en ai pas envie...»

«Mais Bones, tu sais très bien qu'il faut que je rentre chez moi...»

«Je n'ai pas envie de te voir partir...»

«Mais je ne pars pas, je pars juste chez moi et on se revoit au boulot demain et les autres jours encore.»

«Tu ne comprends vraiment pas, je le savais...»

Brennan senti son cœur se briser en mille morceaux, ses larmes recommencèrent à couler. Booth ne voulait pas se mettre avec elle, il n'avait aucun sentiment pour elle c'était sûr maintenant. Il n'en avait rien à faire de ce qu'elle lui disait à l'instant. Il voulait rentrer chez lui, peut-être même qu'il était content de rentrer, qu'il en avait marre de rester chez elle. Elle s'était promis d'attendre qu'il fasse un pas, mais elle n'avait pas pu attendre, elle ne voulait pas laisser passer sa chance une seconde fois. Ça avait raté. Elle se retourna pour s'en aller. Booth quant à lui ne comprenait rien du tout, il avait senti dans la voix de Brennan qu'il l'avait blessée, il ne savait pas pourquoi. Il la prit alors par le bras, mais elle se débâti, il amplifia son emprise sur elle. Elle n'avait plus la force de se battre alors elle se laissa faire, Booth l'enlaça tout en lui caressant les cheveux. Puis, Il s'éloigna d'elle afin de la regarder dans les yeux.

«Bones que savais-tu ?»

Elle ne répondit pas, la tête baissée.

«Regardes moi Bones...»

C'est alors qu'elle releva son visage, elle pleurait encore et il essuya les larmes de son pouce.

«Tu veux qu'on en parle Bones ?»

«Oui... Mais nous serons mieux dans mon appartement que dans le couloir tu ne crois pas ?»

«Si biensûr.»

Ils se dirigèrent vers l'appartement de Brennan, elle prit la main de Booth pour l'emmener chez elle afin qu'ils puissent discuter de tout cela. Booth quant à lui regarda leurs deux mains liées et ne put que sourire au geste que Brennan venait de faire. Ils entrèrent dans l'appartement. Brennan lâcha la main de l'agent.

«Tu veux boire quelque chose ?»

«Non merci, ça me tracasse Bones, je n'aime pas te voir comme ça. Que se passe-t-il pour que tu sois dans cet état ? Est-ce que ça a quelque chose à voir avec la dernière fois quand ça n'allait pas ?»

Ce fut au tour de Booth de prendre la main de Brennan pour l'emmener sur le canapé, une fois assise elle répondit à la question de Booth.

«Entre autre oui.»

«Et... Tu es prête à m'en parler ?»

«Je pense que je suis prête, mais j'ai peur tu sais.»

«Peur de quoi ? Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire !»

«Oui, seulement j'ai peur de ta réaction, peur de ce que cela signifie..»

«Dis-moi Bones, je suis tout à toi. Pourquoi tu t'es jetée dans mes bras comme ça, pour que tu sois dans cet état c'est que quelque chose te tracasse vraiment.»

«Je me retrouve seule maintenant que tu pars Booth.»

«Mais non, je suis encore là, je ne t'abandonnerai jamais, je te l'ai promis non ?»

«Oui biensûr, mais je ne parle pas de ça, je n'ai personne dans ma vie, aucun homme qui m'attend ou que j'attends le soir, je n'ai aucune famille, pas d'enfant, je ne vis que pour mon boulot et je resterai seule toute ma vie.»

«Bones, je te l'ai dit, tu trouveras quelqu'un qui t'aimera, quelqu'un avec qui tu seras heureuse, qui t'attendra à la maison et avec qui tu fondras une famille. Tu es quelqu'un d'extraordinaire Bones, vraiment. Je sais qu'un jour tu auras ta propre famille. Mais en attendant tu as une famille, ton père est là ainsi que ton frère, et Angela, moi, Hodgins, Camille sommes ta famille aussi.»

«Je ne veux pas n'importe quelle personne pour fonder ma propre famille Booth.»

Booth commençait à comprendre, Bones voulait lui avouer ce qu'elle ressentait pour lui mais avait peur, peur qu'il la rejette à nouveau, mais ça ne serait pas le cas. Pas cette fois. Il l'avait fait une fois, et ça lui avait brisé le coeur, tout ça pour une relation qui n'a pas duré et qui était vouée à l'échec, il refusait de la laisser partir à nouveau.

«Ah bon ? Mais qui veux-tu ?»

«Je t'ai déjà dit que j'avais manqué ma chance tu t'en souviens ?»

«Comment ne pas m'en souvenir...»

«Et tu m'as rejetée car tu aimais Hannah, elle n'était pas un lot de consolation, et tu m'as donc oubliée, tu es passé à autre chose.»

«Oui, et si tu savais comme je regrette, je ne voulais pas te faire de mal... Mais je ne t'ai en aucun cas oubliée, jamais je ne pourrais t'oublier.»

«Je me suis sentie rejetée, et j'ai décidé de passer à autre chose comme toi tu l'avais fait, j'ai réussi à passer à autre chose et à mettre mes sentiments de côté, je me suis mise avec Peter par dépit et je réussissais à t'oublier, ça me faisait moins mal, je me sentais un peu mieux. Et puis cette semaine avec toi était géniale, tu étais attentionné, doux, j'ai beaucoup apprécié, je me suis amusée sans penser au boulot, et puis on a passé cette journée avec Parker, j'avais l'impression que nous étions une famille, mais aujourd'hui tout s'effondre.»

«J'ai aussi apprécié cette semaine avec toi Bones, je te l'ai dit et puis moi aussi j'avais l'impression que nous étions une famille avec Parker tu sais.»

«Ce que je veux te dire c'est que, m'endormir avec toi tous les soirs, passer mes journées avec toi, c'est une idée qui me plaît beaucoup. Quand je t'ai vu faire tes bagages je me suis dit que c'était terminé tout ça et que je serais à nouveau seule. Que c'était le retour à la réalité. Et que jamais je n'aurais cette vie. Cette semaine m'a montré à quel point je tiens à toi... j'ai besoin de toi Booth. Je sais que j'ai raté ma chance et qu'avec ta relation avec Hannah, tu es en colère, que tu ne veux plus t'engager mais...»

«Bones.»

Il prit les mains de Brennan qu'elle regardait depuis le début de leur conversation. Elle releva son visage et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

«J'avais juste besoin de te le dire, je sais que tu ne veux pas. Mais je veux que tu saches que j'aimerais tellement que cette semaine passée avec toi, il y en ait jusqu'à la fin de notre vie. Que ça soit toi, cette personne qui m'attende le soir. Que c'est toi que je veux et si il le faut j'attendrais, mais je ne veux personne d'autre que toi...»

En disant cela, Bones avait baissé la tête, elle était gênée, elle s'était lancé. Booth restait bouche bée, il n'en revenait pas, sa Bones lui dévoilait ses sentiments.

«Donc Peter tu ne l'as pas aimé ?»

«Non, ce que je ressens pour toi je ne l'ai jamais ressenti pour personne. Il était un lot de consolation contrairement à Hannah. Enfin... maintenant que tu sais tout, je te laisse repartir.»

«Non je ne veux pas partir Bones, pas maintenant que tu m'as dit tout ça. Il faut que je t'explique certaines choses aussi."

«J'espère que ça ne sera pas comme la dernière fois dans la voiture.»

«Rassures toi, je ne referais plus une bêtise pareille, je ne te ferais plus de mal Bones.»

«D'accord, je t'écoute.»

«D'abord quand je repense à tout ça, je me dis qu'Hannah était peut-être un lot de consolation, je l'ai demandé en mariage mais je savais qu'elle refuserait, et j'ai décidé de rompre. J'ai trouvé la première excuse pour mettre fin à notre relation. Je me suis menti à moi même et surtout à toi.»

«Mais pourtant tu as aimé Hannah, j'en suis sûre, je le sentais, tu paraissais tellement heureux Booth.»

«Je paraissais heureux… Cela ne veut pas dire que je l'étais, dans tous les cas je n'aurais jamais pu être aussi heureux qu'avec toi.»

«C'est ce que tu dis Booth.»

«Je le sens Bones, je sens que c'est toi qu'il me faut, depuis que je suis rentrée dans cette université je sais que c'est toi. J'ai eu un coup de foudre. Ce que j'ai pu ressentir pour Hannah n'a rien à voir avec ce que je peux ressentir pour toi depuis toutes ces années.»

«Mais si elle avait accepté ta demande tu aurais passé les 30, 40 ou 50 prochaines années avec elle, tu m'as même dit que c'était aussi sérieux qu'une crise cardiaque.»

Brennan commençait à pleurer elle revoyait les images de ce moment… Le moment où Booth avait annoncé à Brennan qu'il était avec Hannah, à cet instant il se rendait compte qu'elle l'aimait vraiment. Sa relation avec Hannah l'avait profondément touchée, il l'avait blessé et plus jamais il ne lui referait vivre une telle chose.

«Peut-être oui, mais toujours est-il que pour moi cette semaine avec toi, m'a fait comprendre que j'aimerais vivre, fonder une famille, passer des journées avec Parker et cela seulement avec toi. Cela m'a montré en quelque sorte ce que serait la vie avec toi, et pour tout te dire, j'aime beaucoup. Je n'ai jamais été si heureux que cette semaine, même avec Hannah alors tu vois, jamais je n'aurais pu être plus heureux. Crois moi.»

«Tu me dis ça, mais tu l'as demandé en mariage, elle a emménagé avec toi... Ce n'est pas rien.»

«Mais je me suis voilé la face, et si elle avait accepté la demande, je me serais voilé la face toute ma vie, te voir avec un autre homme que moi m'aurait toujours rendu jaloux... Et peut-être que je n'aurais pas passé toutes ces années avec elle même si nous nous étions mariés car je me serais rendu compte un jour ou l'autre que c'est toi que j'aime.»

«Tu ne peux pas savoir tout ça Booth, et puis tout ce que tu viens de me dire, tu ne me l'as jamais dit, il a fallu que je fasse le premier pas pour que tu m'avoues tout.»

«En fait, j'attendais un signe de ta part même si je sais que j'aurais dû faire le premier pas étant donné que je t'ai repoussée, je ne savais pas vraiment si tu voulais encore de moi. Je t'ai fait des petits sous entendus, et je ne savais pas si tu les comprenais. J'avais très envie de t'embrasser tout à l'heure dans la cuisine, mais tu t'es reculée. Je pensais que tu ne voulais rien de plus que de l'amitié, et que tu étais vraiment passée à autre chose.»

«J'ai été prise de peur tout à l'heure, en plus il y avait Parker et je ne voulais pas qu'il nous surprenne. Je ne savais pas si tu avais encore des sentiments pour moi... J'ai du mal à avouer ce genre de choses Booth.»

«Mes sentiments pour toi n'ont jamais changé, ils sont restés intact depuis la dernière fois où j'ai tenté notre chance. J'ai été jaloux de Peter, très jaloux. Mais je t'avais repoussée alors je n'avais que ce que je méritais. Je me disais toujours que j'aurais tellement dû m'arrêter sur le bord de la route, et te prendre dans mes bras le soir où tu m'avais avoué tes sentiments, je m'en voulais. Mais le passé était le passé. On s'est fui tous les deux.»

« Et si Hannah revient que lui diras-tu Booth ? »

Booth était heureux, il sentait vraiment que Brennan l'aimer plus qu'il ne pouvait le penser. Il décida de la rassurer de suite, il détestait la voir si inquiète. Il lui prit les mains.

« Je lui dirais tout simplement que je t'aime, que je t'ai toujours aimé, que j'ai été idiot de ne pas m'en rendre compte avant, que je suis désolé pour tout, mais qu'aujourd'hui nous nous sommes enfin trouvés et que je peux être heureux et comblé. »

Brennan était rassurée par les paroles de Booth, mais elle était toujours inquiète quand même, elle ne voulait pas perdre Booth à nouveau. Booth se rendait compte qu'il ne l'avait pas rassuré comme il l'aurait voulu.

« Bones, ne t'inquiètes pas. Regardes, on s'est enfin trouvés, on va y arriver. Je crois en nous. Je savais depuis le début que nous serions ensemble tu te souviens ? »

« Le destin c'est ça ? »

« C'est ça, et j'avais raison. »

« Je ne crois toujours pas au destin malgré tout. »

« Mais moi oui. Je t'aime Bones, je t'aime toi et personne d'autre. Ça n'a été que toi, c'est, et ça sera toujours toi crois-moi. »

Brennan souria elle voyait que Booth était sérieux, sincère. Elle décida de prendre le risque, d'aimer, de pouvoir enfin vivre avec l'homme qu'elle aime peu importe les conséquences, elle ne pouvait qu'être plus heureuse.

« Promis ? »

« Promis. »

«Donc, tu ne voulais pas vraiment partir aujourd'hui ?»

«Biensûr que non, ça m'a brisé le cœur de te laisser ici... moi aussi j'ai besoin de toi Temperance.»

Il l'avait appelé par son prénom, elle savait qu'il était très sérieux. Elle lui fit l'un de ses sourires qu'il aime tant.

«Oh, et ce sourire, j'aimerais le voir tous les jours de ma vie.»

«Ça veut dire que tu es prêt pour une relation à long terme avec moi ?»

«Mmmmmh, laisses moi réfléchir, je ne sais pas vraiment. J'hésite cette infirmière n'était vraiment pas mal finalement.»

Booth en profitait pour tester la jalousie de Brennan. Il eut le droit à une tape, et un regard noir de celle-ci mais elle sourit ensuite.

«Booth, tu n'es pas drôle tu sais."

«Ce n'est pas de ma faute si tu es jalouse.»

«Je ne suis pas jalouse d'une idiote pareille même si je sais que tu aimes ce genre de femme.»

«Menteuse.»

«Elle m'énervait ce n'est pas pareil.»

«Parce que tu étais jalouse.»

«Tu peux parler, tu l'es aussi toi, tu as toujours surveillé les hommes avec qui j'étais.»

«Aussi ? Temperance Brennan avoue enfin être jalouse mmh j'aime beaucoup ça, quant à moi, oui je suis jaloux mais je l'avoue.»

«Je n'ai rien avoué Booth.»

«C'est ça, continues de nier comme tu le fais toujours. Et puis, je pensais t'avoir déjà dit que ce n'était plus mon style depuis longtemps ce genre de femmes.»

«Ah bon et c'est quoi ton style ?»

«Brune, aux yeux bleus, avec un magnifique sourire, la plus grande anthropologue du pays, la plus belle scientifique que je connaisse, la plus mignonne quand elle ne comprend pas les expressions que je lui sors... La femme parfaite, celle qui est juste devant moi.»

«Ohh je vois... Elle a beaucoup de chance.»

«C'est moi qui ai de la chance de l'avoir.»

Ils se mirent à rire puis, Booth s'arrêta et redevint de suite plus sérieux, il regarda toujours Brennan dans les yeux.

«Je veux faire ma vie avec toi Bones.»

Brennan s'arrêta de rire, ce que Booth venait de dire la touchait énormément. Elle sentait son cœur battre de plus en plus vite. Cet homme la rendait folle.

«Alors... ça veut dire que l'on s'est enfin trouvés ?»

«Ça veut dire ça oui.»

«Nous pouvons donc dire que nous sommes un couple ?»

«Evidemment, mais il me manque quelque chose pour ça.»

«Ah oui et quoi ?»

«Ce dont je rêve de faire à volonté depuis des années.»

Il sourit et termina sa phrase en scellant leurs lèvres dans un doux baiser, qui devient vite passionné, Temperance passa ses bras autour du cou de Booth. Ils voulaient que le temps s'arrête, à cet instant, ils s'étaient enfin trouvés après tant d'épreuves. Ils n'avaient jamais été si heureux.

«Tu penses toujours te retrouver seule toute ta vie ?»

«Mmmh, je n'espère pas, je prends le risque. »

« Quel risque ? »

« Le risque de t'aimer, et de peut-être en souffrir, de perdre ton amitié pour y trouver l'amour, le risque de peut-être un jour tout perdre ou encore le risque que tu m'abandonnes même involontairement.»

« Tu ne perdras rien Bones, je ne t'abandonnerai jamais, je te promets que tu ne seras plus jamais seule, je serai l'homme qui t'attends le soir, nous fondrons une famille et nous serons heureux. D'accord ?»

« J'espère que tu as raison Booth. »

« Ne penses qu'au présent et tout ira bien, ne t'inquiètes pas de ce que l'avenir peut nous réserver. »

« D'accord, j'écoute tes conseils concernant l'amour, et puis je suis contente de m'être enfin lancée et de t'avoir avoué tout cela, j'avais tellement peur de me faire rejeter à nouveau.»

«Crois-moi que je n'aurais et ne ferais plus jamais cette erreur.»

Cette fois c'est elle qui s'avança vers Booth pour l'embrasser tendrement. Ils s'allongèrent sur le canapé dans les bras l'un de l'autre, Booth caressant le bras de Brennan.

«Maintenant plus personne n'aura tors quand ils diront que nous sommes ensemble.»

«C'est vrai.»

«Maintenant tu peux me l'avouer que tu aimais ça Booth.»

«Etant donné que moi je ne nie pas, oui j'adorais qu'on pense que nous sommes un couple et c'est pour cela que je ne les contredisais pas. Tu pourras dire tout ce que tu veux, je sais que toi aussi.»

«C'est vrai que c'était très plaisant.»

«Bon, je vais y aller.»

Booth se leva et Brennan resta sur le canapé, choquée par ce qu'elle venait d'entendre, elle eut à nouveau une boule dans la gorge, ils venaient de s'avouer leurs sentiments réciproques et il décidait de partir. Elle l'avait presque supplié de rester auparavant et là il voulait s'en aller.

«Quoi ? Non ne pars pas, restes avec moi Booth s'il te plaît, tu ne peux pas me laisser toute seule.»

Booth se mit à rire, et Brennan baissa la tête, elle ne voulait vraiment pas qu'il parte. Comment pouvait-il faire ça alors qu'ils venaient de s'avouer qu'ils s'aimaient. Elle s'était mise à l'autre bout du canapé et avait tourné la tête vers la fenêtre, ne regardant plus Booth. Booth compris alors qu'elle paraissait vraiment triste, il fit le tour du canapé et se mit en face d'elle. Lui fit un rapide baiser sur les lèvres.

«Je rigolais Bones, je n'ai pas envie de partir, comment pourrais-je partir après ce que l'on vient de se dire ?»

«Tu plaisantais vraiment ?»

«Mais oui Bones, enfin si tu ne m'avais pas retenu, je serais parti oui. Je ne veux pas non plus que ça aille trop vite pour toi.»

«Je pense que l'on a assez perdu de temps.»

«Tu as raison. »

Brennan décida de se venger pour lui avoir fait ça. Elle se leva la mine boudeuse, et s'en alla dans sa chambre. Elle s'allongea sur son lit et faisait semblant de faire la tête. Booth pensait qu'elle l'avait réellement mal pris, la suivi et s'allongea à côté d'elle, mais elle se tourna dos à lui.

« Bones je ne voulais pas que tu sois triste, je suis désolé. »

Elle ne répondit pas mais souriait. Booth s'était mis de côté de façon à ce que si Brennan se retourne ils soient face à face.

« Bones, ce n'était pas dans mes intentions ne fais pas la tête.. »

Ne recevant aucune réponse il se remit sur le dos. Brennan se retourna un grand sourire sur les lèvres et se jeta sur Booth.

« Je suis définitivement une très bonne actrice. »

« Tu n'étais pas vraiment en colère ? »

« Mais non Booth. »

« Alors pour ça tu mérites d'être punie. »

« Et comment, tu n'as eu que ce que tu méritais en me faisant croire de partir ? »

Pour réponse, Booth se mit à la chatouiller. Elle se débattait mais Booth continuait de plus belle.

« Pitié Booth, arrêtes s'il te plaît ! »

« Ah oui ? Et pourquoi je devrais faire ça ? »

« Parce que tu tortures la femme que tu aimes. »

« Mmmh, d'accord j'arrête. »

Booth arrêta puis fit un léger baiser sur les lèvres de sa Bones. Ils s'étaient allongés, Brennan avait posé la tête sur l'épaule de Booth et ce dernier lui faisait de légères caresses. Ils ne parlaient pas, mais étaient dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Cela paraissait comme une habitude pour eux. Ils s'embrassèrent passionnément puis Booth décida de rompre avec difficulté le baiser.

« Il faudrait dormir, tu ne crois pas ?

« Tu as raison. »

« Je vais vite m'endormir avec ma Bones à mes côtés. »

« Ta Bones. »

« Oui tu es à moi maintenant et rien qu'à moi. »

« Mâle Alpha. »

« Mais oui Bones je sais, allez bonne nuit ma Bones. »

« Bonne nuit Booth. »

Il lui fit un baiser sur le dessus de sa tête, puis ils s'endormirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre, heureux d'avoir enfin franchi la ligne qu'ils s'étaient fixés. Décidemment, ils ne se lasseraient jamais de s'endormir toute les nuits de cette manière.

* * *

_**Voilà, chapitre terminé, j'espère qu'il vous aura plu.**_

_**A très vite cette fois pour un nouveau chapitre !**_

_**Gros bisous à vous.**_


	16. Chapter 15

_**Bonsoir tout le monde, me voilà pour un nouveau chapitre, j'ai moins de reviews qu'avant et j'ai perdu pas mal de personnes. Je ne sais pas si l'histoire vous plaît toujours, mais j'aimerais avoir votre avis ! Mais Whaaaaaaaaa j'ai dépassé les 100 reviews et j'en suis très contente ! Merci beaucoup à vous ! Ce chapitre ne me satisfait pas totalement, mais j'espère que vous l'apprécierez ! Sinon je souhaite remercier toutes les personnes qui m'ont laissé une review, et merci à Low-BB pour la 100ème review. Encore une fois ça m'encourage beaucoup à écrire la suite, et ça fait toujours autant plaisir, alors mille mercis à tout le monde.**_

_**Je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture !**_

_**lavicalinaezza : Ooooh trop contente que cela t'ai plu ! Oui c'est vrai que c'est une chipie parfois !**_

_**Fan-des-series : Tout d'abord bienvenue à toi ! Ensuite ta review m'a fait super plaisir ! Je t'en remercie, je suis également contente que la fiction te plaît et que les rapprochements, insinuations etc t'ont plu ! Maintenant j'espère que tu suivras encore la fiction ! Voilà la suite que tu as attendu patiemment lol =)**_

_**Landydou : Merciiiiiii beaucoup ! Je suis contente que tu ai aimé le chapitre ! Et merci pour ton compliment ! Merci pour le PC, ce n'est pas grave du moment que j'ai récupéré toutes mes données ! Ça soulage, mais bon c'est vrai que perdre un PC c'est pas plaisant lol**_

_**lil01 : Merci beaucoup ! =)**_

_**Low-BB : Mooh merci beaucoup à toi ! =)**_

_**My Love : Et oui, ils se sont trouvés… ENFIN comme tu dis ! Roh merci beaucoup pour tes compliments c'est super gentil et très motivant, j'espère que ça te plaira toujours autant. Un rebondissement inattendu ? Mmmh j'ai envie de dire, qu'il faut qu'il y ai quelques complications quand même sinon ce n'est pas rigolo ! ^^**_

* * *

Booth s'était réveillé avant Brennan et en profitait pour la contempler. Il la trouvait tellement belle même quand elle dormait. Il était vraiment heureux qu'ils se soient enfin trouvés, maintenant il allait tout faire pour ne pas la perdre. Et se réveiller comme cela tous les matins. Il lui fit des bisous dans le cou. Elle se retourna en lui souriant et l'embrassa tendrement, puis mit fin au baiser.

«J'adore ce genre de réveil.»

«Mmmh, alors je te réveillerai toujours comme ça. Bien dormi ?»

«Oui, grâce à mon oreiller et toi ?»

«J'ai très bien dormi, en même temps avec Temperance Brennan dans mes bras, comment ne pas bien dormir ?»

Elle lui sourit, lui fit un rapide baiser, mit son pénoir, puis s'en alla dans la cuisine afin de préparer le petit déjeuner. Booth la rattrapa d'un pas rapide et la retourna face à lui, avec un grand sourire.

«Tu fais quoi là ?»

«Eh bien je m'en vais faire le petit déjeuner pourquoi ?»

«Non rectification, Je fais le petit déjeuner pendant que tu vas te préparer.»

«Oh non Booth s'il te plaît ne commences pas à faire ton mâle alpha.»

«Mais tu adores quand je fais mon mâle alpha.»

«Laisses moi faire le petit déjeuner s'il te plaît Booth.»

Elle fit ses yeux de petite fille, Booth fut attendri par ce regard mais ne céda pas.

«Non, pas besoin de me faire ce regard, je ne céderai pas tu le feras demain. Allez file à la douche.»

Il lui fit un tendre baiser et elle s'en alla en faisant mine de bouder, à vrai dire elle adorait le voir comme ça. Il était vraiment parfait, elle savait qu'elle avait de la chance de l'avoir et maintenant elle le garderait pour elle. Elle marmonna dans ses dents.

«Si c'est comme ça tout le temps, je ne vais pas m'en sortir moi.»

«Je t'ai entendu Bones.»

Elle souria, décidemment. Elle adorait déjà cette vie de couple. Elle se disait qu'elle ne s'en lasserait jamais. Booth avait préparé le petit déjeuner. Brennan sorti alors de la salle de bain prête et alla dans la cuisine. Booth l'attendait pour manger.

«Ca sent bon, merci Booth.»

Afin de le remercier elle lui fit un tendre baiser.

«Mais de rien ma Bones.»

«Oh tu recommences, je ne suis pas ta Bones.»

«Mais maintenant tu l'es, tu n'es qu'à moi. Aucun autre homme n'aura le droit de te toucher.»

«C'est ça oui.»

« Tu ne vas pas me dire que d'autres hommes vont pouvoir te toucher quand même ? »

« Je ne sais pas… Peut-être. »

« Mais non, tu es avec moi Bones… ils n'ont pas le droit, on est ensemble maintenant et… »

Booth faisait une mine triste, Brennan le faisait marcher et il tombait dans le panneau. Elle le trouvait tellement mignon quand il était si inquiet. Elle se mit soudain à rire et le coupa dans sa phrase

« Mais non Booth, personne d'autre à part toi ne me touchera, il n'y a aucun doute la dessus… Je peux dire pareil pour toi, aucune autre femme ne pourra te toucher. »

Booth fit un soupir de soulagement, et il était très flatté que sa Bones se dévoile à ce point, il ne pensait pas qu'un jour il l'entendrait dire cela.

« Et bien on peut dire que maintenant tu sais bien mentir, et il n'y a et n'aura que toi dans ma vie Bones.»

« C'est toi qui m'a appris à mentir Booth. »

« Oui et je me demande bien ce qui m'a pris de t'apprendre à mentir. »

Il eut droit à une tape sur l'épaule de la part de sa petite amie, oui maintenant il pouvait dire que Brennan était sa petite amie. Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux en souriant, ils étaient heureux, soudain Booth rompit le silence.

«Au fait, on prévient tout le monde pour nous ?»

«Oh je n'y avais pas pensé... Le FBI, ils vont nous séparer Booth, on ne sera plus partenaires, qui va m'emmener sur le terrain, j'aurais un autre partenaire… Incompétent et qui ne fera que m'agacer...»

Booth vit alors dans les yeux de sa chère et tendre de l'inquiétude, il posa sa main sur son bras et la rassura tout de suite.

«Mais non Bones, je suis sûre que Cullen n'attend que ça depuis le début, et puis nous sommes la meilleure équipe ils ne peuvent pas nous séparer mmh ?»

«J'espère que tu dis vrai. De toute façon on sera obligé de leur dire, et quand Angela le saura... Tout l'institut sera au courant.»

«Ne t'inquiètes pas. En tout cas j'ai hâte de voir la tête d'Angela quand elle le saura.»

«Moi aussi, mais je pense que j'aurais le droit à un interrogatoire.»

Ils se mirent à sourire tous les deux puis continuèrent de manger, en parlant de tout et de rien, de leur retour au travail, mais pas de leurs projets d'avenir, Booth ne voulait pas la brusquer, ils avaient fait un grand pas vers l'avant et il ne voulait pas tout gâcher. Booth parti à la douche pendant que Brennan débarrassa. Ils prirent la voiture de Booth pour se diriger vers le FBI. Arrivés là-bas, ils se dirigèrent vers le bureau de Cullen afin de leur annoncer de suite leur relation, avant qu'il ne l'apprenne par quelqu'un d'autre. Durant le trajet jusqu'au bureau du supérieur de Booth, tous les agents regardaient comme à leur habitude Brennan de haut en bas, ils eurent le droit à un regard noir de Booth. Ce dernier toqua au bureau de Cullen.

« Entrez. »

Booth et Brennan entrèrent.

« Agent Booth, Docteur Brennan, que me vaut l'honneur de votre visite ? Je ne vous ai pas convoqués. »

« Non, mais nous avons quelque chose à vous dire. »

« D'accord, d'abord, je voulais savoir si vous alliez mieux docteur Brennan ? »

« Oui je vais très bien, j'aurais pu retravailler depuis une semaine, mais les médecins me l'ont interdit. »

« Ils avaient raison docteur Brennan, du repos… C'est le mieux, bon quelle est la nouvelle que vous avez à m'annoncer ? »

Booth était quelque peu gêné d'annoncer cela à son supérieur mais il était obligé… Il réfléchissait à comment l'annoncer mais il n'eut pas le temps de le dire que Brennan s'en charga.

« Et bien Booth et moi sommes ensemble. »

Booth se mit à sourire, c'était du Bones ça, ça lui ressemblait tellement, toujours droit au but. Cullen sourit puis répliqua.

« Ensemble comme… un couple ? »

« Oui nous avons décidé d'avoir une relation à long terme. »

« Enfin, il vous en a fallu du temps à vous deux… »

« Vous voulez dire que vous approuvez notre relation à moi et à Booth ? »

« Evidemment, je savais depuis le début que vous seriez ensemble, comme toutes les personnes du FBI et de l'institut Jefferson. Vous êtes ma meilleure équipe et vous êtes très professionnels, je sais que votre relation n'engendrera pas votre travail d'équipe. »

Booth qui n'avait pas encore pris la parole jusque-là répondit à son supérieur.

« Je vous remercie Monsieur. »

« Il n'y a pas de quoi, je ne vois pas pourquoi séparer une si bonne équipe. »

Ils saluèrent le directeur du FBI puis se dirigèrent vers leur voiture, Booth souriait… Sa Bones était incroyable, elle était inquiète qu'ils soient séparés, mais avait eu moins peur que lui à le dire à Cullen.

« Et bien dis donc Bones, pour quelqu'un qui se souciait que l'on soit séparés, tu n'as pas hésité à lui dire que nous étions ensemble. »

« Pourquoi hésiter Booth ? Il le fallait, nous étions obligés, autant lui dire de suite que d'attendre. »

« Tu as raison, je t'avais dit que nous ne serions pas séparés ! »

« Oui, tu avais raison, tu as entendu ça ? Tout le monde savait que nous serions ensemble, c'est incroyable. »

« Tout le monde sauf nous. »

« Oui, même Parker le savait, mais maintenant nous savons ce que nous ressentons l'un pour l'autre. »

« Exactement Bones. »

Il y eut un léger silence, Booth mis sa main sur la cuisse de Brennan, puis le portable de Brennan se mit à sonner.

« Brennan. »

« Ma chérie, comment ça se fait que tu n'es pas encore à l'institut, toi qui avais hâte de reprendre le travail, tu n'es même pas là avant tout le monde. »

« Oh ne t'inquiète pas Angela, je suis sur la route. Nous étions partis voir Cullen avec Booth, c'est pour cela que je ne suis pas encore à l'institut. »

« Mmh je vois… ça fait longtemps que l'on ne s'est pas parlés, à mon avis, tu as plein de choses à me raconter sur toi et Booth. »

« Angela ne commence pas s'il te plaît. »

« Bon je t'attends, tu me raconteras tous les détails. »

« C'est ça, à tout de suite Angie. »

« A tout de suite ma chérie. »

Elle raccrocha et sourit à Booth, ils connaissaient tellement bien Angela qu'ils savaient que Brennan serait séquestrée dans son bureau pour tout lui dévoiler. Ils arrivèrent à l'institut, sans trop montrer leur rapprochement, à peine rentrés dans le bureau de Brennan, Angela sauta dans les bras de sa meilleure amie.

« Ma chérie, tu m'as tellement manqué. »

« Toi aussi tu m'as manqué Angela mais si tu continues comme ça tu vas m'étouffer. »

« Oh pardon, vous commenciez à nous manquer, on va enfin retrouver notre équipe de travail au complet. »

« Oui, le boulot m'a manqué, je suis contente d'être ici. »

« Ça ne t'a pas paru trop long cette semaine, toi qui es toujours au travail, ça a dû te changer. »

Elle échangea un regard complice avec Booth qui n'avait pas encore parlé depuis leur arrivée.

Ce regard n'échappa pas à Angela.

« Non, ça n'était pas trop long, ce qui m'a d'ailleurs étonnée. »

« Je vois que vous avez des choses à me raconter tous les deux. »

« Pourquoi tu dis ça ? »

« Ce petit regard entre vous deux. »

Booth qui se sentait gêné pris la parole.

« Bon je vous laisse toutes les deux, vous avez pas mal de choses à vous raconter je suppose, je vais dire bonjour aux autres. »

Brennan sourit, elle savait que Booth était gêné, mais qu'il voulait aussi la laisser seule à seule avec sa meilleure amie, étant donné qu'elles ne s'étaient pas vues depuis une semaine. Ils se sourirent puis Booth sorti du bureau de Brennan.

« Alors ma chérie, explique-moi ta semaine avec Booth, ça s'est passé comment ? »

« Très bien, Booth est vraiment exceptionnel, on a regardé l'un de tes films, on a passé une journée avec Parker…c'était vraiment bien, j'ai même oublié le travail. »

« Et sentimentalement ? »

« Angela ! »

« Ne me dis pas qu'il ne s'est rien passé ? »

« Et bien on peut dire ça... »

« Comment ça ? Dis-moi tout de tout de suite s'il te plaît, ne tourne pas autour du pot. »

« Eh bien, Booth et moi sommes un couple. »

« Oh mon dieu Brennan ! »

Angela venait de crier tellement fort, que tout l'institut l'entendit. Brennan souriait, elle savait que la réaction de sa meilleure amie serait celle-ci. Angela pris sa meilleure amie dans les bras.

« Tu n'as pas besoin de crier comme ça Angie. »

« Non mais je suis heureuse pour vous, Oh je le savais qu'il ne pourrait pas tenir… Je savais qu'il cèderait et qu'un jour il se rendrait compte de l'erreur qu'il a fait quand tu lui as dit que tu regrettais de ne pas lui avoir laissé sa chance. »

« Et bien en fait, c'est moi qui ai fait le premier pas. »

« Tu es sérieuse là ? Toi qui voulais que ça soit lui qui le fasse, et qui avais dit que tu l'avais oublié… Je suis fière de toi, et comment ça s'est passé ? »

« Eh bien, hier il est parti et je l'ai rattrapé, je l'ai tiré hors de l'ascenseur et je lui ai tout avoué. »

« Dis-moi ce que tu lui as dit je t'en prie ma chérie, je veux savoir ! »

Brennan expliqua à sa meilleure amie ce qu'elle avait dit à Booth puis ce que lui avait répondu ce dernier. Angela était fascinée par ce que lui racontait sa meilleure amie, elle était étonnée et fière d'elle. Jamais elle n'aurait fait une telle chose auparavant, elle avait changé grâce à Booth. Angela était heureuse que Booth et Brennan se soient enfin trouvés après tout ce temps.

« Tu seras heureuse maintenant Brennan, j'en suis sûre, vous vous êtes enfin trouvés, je t'avais dit qu'Hannah n'était pas faîte pour lui, et qu'il t'aimait toujours toi. »

« Oui, je l'espère Angela. »

« Désolée de te rappeler cela, mais on n'a pas eu le temps d'en discuter… Je t'avais bien dit que Peter n'était pas fait pour toi… Que tu faisais une erreur avec lui. »

Le visage de Brennan s'assombrit tout à coup, elle regrettait de l'avoir connu, mais d'un côté elle se disait que si elle n'avait pas passé cette semaine avec Booth, ils ne seraient toujours que partenaires aujourd'hui.

« Je sais Angela, mais tu sais je commençais à oublier Booth… ça me pesait moins, mais maintenant le passé est le passé et aujourd'hui Booth et moi on s'est trouvés, et peut être que sans tout cela, nous ne serions toujours que partenaires. »

« Tu as raison ma chérie le passé est le passé… mais avec Booth, ça n'aurait été qu'une question de temps, vous êtes fait l'un pour l'autre. Tu sais quand est le procès de Peter ? »

« Non je ne sais pas, nous n'avons pas encore eu de nouvelles. »

« D'accord. »

« Bon désolée Angela, mais je vais aller travailler, on n'a pas encore d'enquête, mais je vais.. »

« Examiner des squelettes d'il y a je ne sais combien d'années, je retourne au boulot aussi. »

Brennan sortie de son bureau et alla sur la plateforme examiner un nouvel inconnu en attendant une nouvelle enquête. Elle préviendrait les autres de sa nouvelle relation avec Booth plus tard, ils l'annonceraient ensemble. En attendant elle avait du travail à rattraper.

Pendant tout ce temps, Booth était parti voir Hodgins pour lui passer le bonjour, puis passer le bonjour à Cam. Lui aussi attendait d'être en compagnie de sa Bones pour annoncer leur nouvelle relation. Lorsqu'il était sorti du bureau de Cam pour rejoindre Brennan il reçut un coup de fil, un coup de fil qui lui rappelait de mauvais souvenirs et qu'il aurait préféré ne pas avoir.

* * *

_**Voilà pour ce nouveau chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous a plu, et j'espère également retrouver toutes les personnes que j'ai perdu dans le chapitre précédent.**_

_**Bisous à vous et à très vite pour la suite ! =)**_


	17. Chapter 17

**Bonjour tout le monde ! Me voilà pour une nouvelle suite, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira ! Et désolée de ne pas avoir posté avant, mais je suis pas mal occupée, donc dur dur de trouver le temps d'écrire.**  
**Encore merci pour vos reviews, j'adore les lire, c'est toujours trop gentil ce que vous me dîtes ! Merci beaucoup beaucoup ! Bonne lecture à vous tous !**

**Fan-des-séries : Je suis super contente que tu me dises ça, c'est trop gentil ! Ahah, tu verras si le souvenir est lié à ce certain Peter ou non :P ! Merci d'avoir attendu patiemment. J'espère que tu aimeras toujours**

**Landydou : Contente que tu me pardonnes héhé ! Il faut bien un peu de suspense sinon ce n'est pas drôle ! Voilà la suite et j'espère que ça te plaira**

**lavicalinaezza : Ah j'adore aussi les réveils, je suis contente que tu aies aimé !**

**PoyPoy : Coucou, Bienvenue à toi ! Merci de laisser une petite review ! Ça fait toujours plaisir ! En plus ce que tu me dis c'est trop trop trop gentil ! Merci beaucoup à toi, vraiment j'ai aimé lire ta review ! Je poste dès que j'ai un peu de temps (en ce moment je n'ai pas trop de temps) au tout début j'arrivais à poster une fois par semaine, maintenant je n'arrive plus ! Donc dès que je peux ! J'essaie toujours de faire au plus vite mais c'est toujours irrégulier malheureusement ! Désolée, j'espère que tu aimeras toujours ce chapitre.**

**Ashley Ali : Bienvenue à toi ! Je suis contente que tu aimes la fiction ! Merci beaucoup pour les compliments, ça me fait supeeeeeer plaisir ! Merci beaucoup, beaucoup**

**Pucinette52 : Bienvenue à toi ! Merci pour tes reviews, j'espère que tu continueras de lire la fiction ! Pour les fins, c'est cool de faire des fins à suspense, il faut un peu de suspense, sinon ce n'est pas rigolo ! Bonne lecture pour les prochains chapitres, et j'espère que tu aimeras autant !**

* * *

Ce coup de téléphone provenait du directeur du FBI, Booth sentait que ça n'était pas bon

« Booth. »

« Agent Booth, c'est Cullen. »

« Oui Monsieur, nous avons une nouvelle enquête ? »

« Non je ne vous appelle pas pour une enquête, mais pour le procès de Peter, je sais que vous auriez préféré oublier, mais vous serez obligés vous et votre partenaire d'y assister. »

« Oh oui je comprends, je suis témoin et le docteur Brennan est victime. »

« Oui, il a lieu dans deux jours, d'ici là, il est possible d'aller le voir dans sa cellule, peut être que votre partenaire souhaite le voir avant, c'est à vous d'en discuter avec elle. »

« Je verrai ça avec elle, même si je pense qu'il est mieux qu'elle ne le voit qu'au procès, merci Monsieur. »

« De rien, à bientôt Agent Booth. »

Booth ne voulait pas que Brennan revive tout ce qu'elle avait vécu à travers le procès, il ne voulait pas non plus qu'elle aille le voir dans sa cellule. Il devait tout de suite l'avertir et en discuter avec elle. Il savait que têtue comme elle était, elle irait voir ce fou, il fallait qu'il la dissuade de ne pas y aller Il se dirigea vers son bureau, mais la vit soudain sur la plateforme, occupée d'examiner un squelette. Il la rejoignait alors se mettant face à elle.

« Bones ! »

« Oui ? On a une enquête ? »

Elle souriait, elle paraissait heureuse, elle était si belle. Il voulait qu'elle soit heureuse comme cela toute sa vie, et il ferait tout pour la rendre heureuse

« Non, mais je dois te parler. »

« Désolée Booth, mais là je travaille, on ne peut pas parler, on doit rester professionnels et tu le sais. »

« Bones, c'est important. »

« Booth, je dois vraiment travailler, on peut parler plus tard ! »

« Non Bones, c'est vraiment important, ça concerne Peter. »

Brennan releva le visage, et Booth y vit tout de suite de l'inquiétude dans son regard. Elle prit la main de Booth et emmena ce dernier dans son bureau. Puis se mit face à celui qu'elle aime les yeux remplis de tristesse.

« Alors que se passe-t-il avec Peter ? »

« Son procès est dans deux jours.. »

« Déjà… »

« Oui, Cullen vient de me l'annoncer, il a aussi dit que tu pouvais aller le voir dans sa cellule si tu le souhaitais... »

« D'accord, j'irai le voir avant son procès, merci de m'avoir prévenue, maintenant je retourne travailler. »

La Brennan rationnelle était de retour, elle voulait montrer à Booth qu'elle était forte et qu'elle ne ressentait rien, qu'elle n'avait pas peur, mais Booth savait que ça n'était qu'une façade et qu'elle était morte de peur à l'idée de revoir celui qui a partagé sa vie pendant 6 mois mais aussi celui qui lui a fait du mal.

« Bones, je pense que ce n'est pas une bonne idée. »

« Pourquoi Booth ? »

« Parce que tu as vu ce qu'il t'a fait ? Je ne veux pas que tu ailles le voir, il va te narguer… Il y aura déjà le procès pour te rappeler tous ces mauvais souvenirs, et puis on ne sait pas de quoi il est capable aller le voir dans sa cellule n'est vraiment pas raisonnable. »

« Mais Booth, tu seras là, et puis il ne peut pas me faire de mal de toute façon j'ai besoin de l'affronter, pour oublier complètement et vivre pleinement ma vie. »

« Si tu le dis, moi je pense que c'est une erreur, tu auras le procès pour l'affronter pas besoin d'une rencontre dans sa cellule... »

« Mais je dois le voir seul à seule. »

« Bones, tu n'as pas besoin d'être forte cette fois, je sais ce que tu as enduré et c'est normal d'avoir peur mais ne cache pas tes émotions, pas à moi, je sais ce que tu ressens... »

Brennan baissa le visage, Booth avait raison et elle le savait, mais elle ne voulait pas craquer, Booth releva le visage de Brennan puis elle brisa le silence.

« Tu ne sais pas ce que je ressens Booth, comment peux-tu savoir si j'ai peur ou non ? »

« Je te connais Bones, et je pense sincèrement que tu ne dois pas y aller ... »

« Arrête Booth, ne me dis pas ce que je dois faire s'il te plaît ! Je t'ai dit que j'irai, et ce n'est pas parce que tu n'approuves pas ma décision que je changerai d'avis. »

« Je sais ça Bones, tu es tellement têtue, que tu n'en fais qu'à ta tête, et quoi que l'on te dise, tu n'écoutes pas ! »

Les deux partenaires commençaient à s'énerver, cela rendait Booth dingue de savoir qu'elle voulait se confronter à son ex petit ami, dingue en plus de cela, il était tellement inquiet qu'il en devenait sur protecteur et ne pouvait que s'énerver quant à la décision de sa petite amie. Brennan appréciait qu'il s'inquiète mais elle ne voulait pas qu'il l'empêche de faire quelque chose dont elle avait besoin, elle appréciait aujourd'hui qu'il soit protecteur mais il le devenait un peu trop.

« Je fais encore ce que je veux Booth, ce n'est pas toi qui vas dicter ma vie et dire ce que je dois faire ou non ! »

« Au cas où tu l'aurais oublié on est ensemble Bones, et j'ai le droit de te donner mon avis surtout quand tu prends des décisions comme celle-ci ! »

« Ce n'est pas parce que nous sommes ensemble depuis peu que tu dois me dire ce que je dois faire Booth, on est ensemble certes, mais ça ne te donne pas le droit de faire des choix à ma place ! »

« Déjà je ne fais pas de choix à ta place, je te dis seulement ce que je pense ! »

« Et bien ce que tu penses tu peux le garder pour toi, si c'est pour ne pas m'encourager dans mes choix. »

« C'est comme ça que tu vois la vie de couple toi ? Je dois te laisser faire tout et n'importe quoi sans te donner mon avis d'après toi ? Je t'encouragerai toujours Bones, sache le mais pas dans des décisions telles que celle-ci certainement pas dans des décisions qui peuvent te mettre en danger. »

« Déjà je ne fais pas n'importe quoi, je ne serai pas en danger, et ensuite donner ton avis est une chose mais me dissuader de faire le contraire de ce que je souhaite faire en est une autre Booth ! »

« Tu sais quoi Bones ? Tu peux faire tout ce que tu veux, je ne dis plus rien puisque je n'ai pas mon mot à dire ! Va voir ton Peter ! Après tout ce n'est pas parce que l'on est ensemble que je dois dicter ta vie ! Saches juste que je ne vois pas notre vie de couple ainsi. »

« Booth… »

Booth était déçu, il ne pensait pas que Brennan lui ferait tant de reproches, il s'était énervé et il était sorti de son bureau, fou de rage et avait claqué la porte de son bureau. Brennan quant à elle fut triste de le voir sortir en colère… Elle ne pensait pas avoir dit quelque chose de mal. Il s'inquiétait beaucoup trop pour elle, alors qu'il n'y avait aucun danger. Elle était triste de s'être disputée avec Booth. Elle souffla un bon coup, puis s'assit dans son canapé. Booth quant à lui était sorti dehors prendre l'air, comment pouvait-elle lui dire toutes ces choses alors qu'ils étaient ensemble et qu'il faisait tout pour la protéger. Brennan avait la tête entre ses mains lorsque quelqu'un rentra dans son bureau.

« Ça va ma chérie ? J'ai entendu la porte de ton bureau claquer et Booth sortir assez en colère. »

« Moui, je viens de me disputer avec Booth ! »

« Whaou, la première dispute ! »

Angela souriait, Brennan releva son visage et fit un regard noir à sa meilleure amie.

« Okay, j'arrête, c'est à propos de quoi ? »

« Cullen a proposé que je vois Peter avant son procès qui se déroule dans deux jours, et j'ai dit à Booth que j'irais mais il ne veut pas que j'y aille. »

« Oh je vois ! Il s'inquiète pour toi ! »

« Mais il n'a aucune raison de s'inquiéter Angela, Peter sera menotté, il ne pourra pas me faire de mal et au pire des cas il sera là ainsi que d'autres agents. »

« Il n'a peut-être pas peur que Peter te fasse du mal physiquement mais plutôt moralement ma chérie, tu as vu ce qu'il t'a fait ? Il pourra peut-être te dire des choses affreuses, ou encore te rappeler de mauvais souvenirs. »

« Mais je vais déjà vivre ça au procès ! »

« Une fois c'est assez tu ne crois pas ? »

« Mais Angela, j'ai besoin de l'affronter pourquoi vous ne pouvez pas comprendre ça. »

« Pourquoi as-tu besoin de l'affronter ? »

« Parce que je… »

Angela souriait elle connaissait sa meilleure amie par cœur, elle coupa Brennan.

«Pour montrer que tu es forte ? »

« Mais non, qu'est-ce que vous avez tous avec ça ? »

« Je ne sais pas, tu as l'habitude de montrer que tu es forte, mais au final tu es quelqu'un de très sensible Bren', je te connais Booth t'a dit comme moi ? »

« Il a dit que je ne dois pas être forte cette fois »

« Il te connait, il sait que tu ne voudras pas laisser tes émotions prendre le dessus. »

« Si tu le dis… Il pense aussi que comme nous sommes ensemble il a le droit de dire ce qu'il pense. »

« On s'inquiète c'est tout, on ne veut pas que tu souffres ou que tu sois malheureuse, qu'as-tu répondu à Booth quand il t'a dit ça ? »

« Qu'il pouvait garder ce qu'il pensait pour lui si ce n'était pas pour m'encourager, que ce n'est pas parce que nous sommes ensemble qu'il pouvait dicter ma vie et que donner son avis et me dissuader de faire ce que je souhaite n'étaient pas les même choses. »

« Désolée ma chérie, mais là je comprends que Booth se soit énervé… Maintenant vous êtes un couple, et un couple ça partage, ça discute et ça fait des choix ensemble. Il a le droit de dire ce qu'il pense, sans pour autant t'en empêcher, tu n'es plus seule à choisir Bren' ! Maintenant, tu es avec quelqu'un qui t'aime et il a le droit de te donner son avis, tu sais il a vraiment peur pour toi, il ne veut pas que tu sois triste ou malheureuse. Alors il t'a dit ce qu'il pensait le mieux pour toi car il s'inquiète et tu dois accepter son jugement. A mon avis il s'est senti rejeté, tu lui as dit qu'il pouvait garder ce qu'il pensait et ne devait pas dicter ta vie, il a juste dit ce qui semblait le mieux pour toi. Vous êtes deux maintenant Brennan, tu n'es plus seule à faire des choix. Et crois-moi, quoi que tu fasses comme choix, il les acceptera. »

« C'est vrai que dit comme ça.. Je n'ai pas été très gentille avec lui… Je ne suis pas habituée à être avec quelqu'un… J'ai réagi comme une idiote alors qu'il ne voulait que mon bien. J'ai été égoïste Mais tu sais il m'a dit qu'il m'encouragerait dans tous mes choix sauf dans des choix comme celui de voir Peter. »

« Il a dit cela car il était énervé, c'est sûr que si tu fais un choix qui ne lui semble pas le meilleur il n'approuvera peut être pas, mais il sera toujours là pour t'encourager ! Il ne te laissera jamais tomber, il tient tellement à toi Brenn'. »

« Tu as raison Angela, je te remercie de m'avoir conseillée. J'irai m'excuser auprès de Booth. »

« Vas-y tout de suite. »

Elle fit un grand sourire à sa meilleure amie et se dirigea vers la porte et se trouva nez à nez avec Booth. En effet lorsqu'il était sorti prendre l'air il avait reçu un coup de fil comme quoi ils avaient une nouvelle enquête, il était venu avertir sa partenaire malgré qu'il soit toujours en colère, il fallait qu'ils restent professionnels.

« Booth je… »

« On a une enquête. »

Il avait parlé d'un ton tellement froid que Brennan en restait scotchée au sol, elle regarda sa meilleure amie qui lui fit un regard désolé.

« Booth on peut parler ? »

« Ecoute Bones, on parlera plus tard, on a du travail pour le moment. »

Brennan était tellement déçue que Booth ne veuille pas l'écouter, mais elle le comprenait, en repensant à ses paroles elle se rendait compte, qu'elle avait été trop loin, et maintenant elle ne devait s'en prendre qu'à elle-même, après tout il s'inquiétait pour elle et elle, lui disait qu'il n'avait pas son mot à dire alors qu'ils étaient ensemble. Elle s'en voulait beaucoup mais elle allait rester professionnelle et attendre le bon moment pour s'excuser.

« Je prépare mes affaires et j'arrive. »

Brennan prépara ses affaires, Booth l'attendait à la porte de son bureau, puis ils partirent sur le lieu de crime.

« Où est ce que la victime a été retrouvée ? »

« Dans une forêt, ce sont des personnes qui se baladaient qui l'ont trouvée. »

« D'accord ! »

Le reste du trajet se fit en silence, Brennan n'osait aborder le sujet de leur dispute, de peur qu'il ne s'énerve encore plus. Elle se disait qu'en parler au calme serait le mieux. Ils arrivèrent sur les lieux du crime, Brennan sorti ses affaires et ils furent amenés vers la victime par des agents du FBI. L'anthropologue fit alors ses premières constatations.

« Femme, type caucasienne, je dirais entre et 30 et 40 ans… Côtes cassées… »

« Tu peux m'en dire plus ? »

« Non je pourrais en dire plus à l'institut, là il m'est impossible de constater autre chose. »

« Emballez moi ça et envoyez tout ça à l'institut Jefferson. »

Ils repartirent alors pour l'institut, ils arrivèrent à l'institut et Sweets était déjà présent.

« Bonjour Docteur Brennan, Agent Booth. »

« Bonjour Sweets »

« Salut Gamin ! »

« Dîtes, je pensais avec tout ce qui s'est passé le coma du docteur Brennan et tout ça peut être que nous devrions recommencer une thérapie. »

« Ecoutez Sweets, Bones et moi, on va très bien d'accord ? On n'a pas besoin de vos thérapies de gamin ! Maintenant on a une nouvelle enquête et on se concentre là-dessus. »

« Très bien je disais ça pour vous, qu'en pensez-vous docteur Brennan ? »

« Je suis d'accord avec Booth, je vais très bien, lui aussi… et puis vous savez que je n'ai jamais cru en la psychologie. »

« Vous êtes sous tension tous les deux ? »

« N'importe quoi gamin ! Pourquoi dîtes-vous ça ? »

« Vous êtes sur la défensive et votre ton montre que vous êtes sous tension »

« Ecoutez arrêtez avec vos stupidités de gamin de 12 ans, Bones et moi allons très bien nous n'avons pas besoin de thérapie. »

« D'accord, aucun problème, mais si vous avez besoin je suis là »

« Merci Sweets »

Sweets n'était pas dupe, il savait très bien qu'une tension entre les deux partenaires s'était installée… Mais il ne préférait pas énerver Booth plus qu'il ne l'était. Booth était toujours en colère et Brennan le voyait, elle était triste de voir que la situation ne s'arrangeait pas.

Brennan parti dans son bureau répondre aux mails qu'elle avait reçus en attendant que le corps arrive, pendant ce temps Booth se dirigea vers l'espace détente de l'institut afin de boire un café. Le corps arriva et Brennan se dirigea vers la plateforme, avec à ses côtés l'équipe et l'interne de la semaine Daisy.

« Bon, moi je vais récupérer mes petite bébêtes. »

Hodgins récupéra les bêtes et les autres particules pouvant l'aider. Angela se tenait loin du corps attendant les ordres de Brennan. Camille se manifesta.

« Je vais examiner les tissus et prélever ce dont j'ai besoin Docteur Brennan »

« Et ensuite Daisy vous nettoierai les os. »

« Pas de soucis Docteur Brennan, je suis tellement excitée, enfin une nouvelle enquête, depuis le temps que j'attendais ça. »

Brennan lança un de ses regards noirs à son interne qui commençait déjà à l'agacer.

« Lorsque Daisy aura nettoyé les os, tu pourras récupérer le crâne pour faire la reconstruction Angela »

« Pas de problème ma chérie »

Pendant que Camille examinait la chaire, Angela rejoignait Hodgins dans son bureau, elle n'avait rien à faire pour le moment alors elle tenait compagnie à son mari. Brennan était partie dans son bureau pour commencer un nouveau livre, elle n'arrivait pas à écrire, sa conversation avec Booth lui revenait sans cesse en tête. Elle n'arrivait pas à réfléchir correctement. Elle se décida à aller le rejoindre. Elle se dirigea vers l'espace de détente, elle savait qu'il y était allé plus tôt. Elle le vit assis, dans ses pensées, occupé de boire un café. Elle s'assit en face de lui. Mais il fit comme si il ne l'avait pas vu. Elle resta 5 minutes en face de lui, puis vit qu'il n'avait pas envie de lui parler alors elle se lança, elle en avait marre d'attendre.

« Booth. »

Booth avait décidé de ne pas répondre, il était toujours en colère contre Brennan et il voulait faire sa tête de mule.

« Booth. »

Booth avait les yeux dans le vide, et Brennan n'obtenait toujours aucune réponse de son petit ami.

« Booth s'il te plaît on peut parler ? »

« Parler ? Mais parler de quoi Bones, tu as pris ta décision, je ne dois pas m'en mêler, alors on n'a pas à parler. »

« Je te prie de m'excuser Booth. »

« Tu n'as pas à t'excuser d'avoir dit ce que tu pensais. »

« Tu veux bien qu'on aille dans mon bureau ? J'ai des choses à te dire. »

« On a une enquête Bones, c'est toi qui as dit d'être professionnels, alors on se concentre sur l'enquête, ce que tu as à me dire peut attendre ce soir. »

« Camille est occupée d'examiner les tissus, ensuite Daisy doit nettoyer les os… J'ai le temps de parler, et toi aussi sinon tu ne serais pas assis en train de boire un café… S'il te plaît Booth. »

Booth releva le visage et vit que Brennan n'était vraiment pas bien, il décida d'écouter ce qu'elle avait à dire. Il se leva puis ils se dirigèrent tous les deux vers le bureau de Brennan. Brennan caressa la main de Booth mais il retira celle-ci directement. Il n'avait pas contrôlé son geste et s'en voulu directement. Brennan était désemparée, Booth devenait de plus en plus distant et elle n'arrivait pas à le supporter. Elle espérait que cette discussion donnerait quelque chose.

* * *

**Voilà pour ce nouveau chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous aura plu… Désolée encore pour le temps de publication… Bon ça y est une enquête commence, sachez juste que je ne suis pas douée pour ça, alors il faudra être indulgents ^^ Je ne sais vraiment pas faire ça…**  
**A très vite pour la suite !**


End file.
